A Wish Made True
by Navis4Life
Summary: The first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, begins to take interest in the the flaming pink haired dragon slayer known as Natsu Dragneel. This interest will began to unravel the true never ending adventure of Fairy Tail. (Starts just before the events of Tartaros)
1. A New Team

**A/N: The pairing has already been decided. Mavis x Natsu. Since this is my fic, I will take the liberty to severely change the turnouts of the battles that will take place. I'm not sure how long this fiction is going to be, but you can trust me when i say that it's not going anywhere for a very long time. I also am under the impression that Mavis is in her twenties so i will adopt this assumption. I will apologize ahead of time for any spell i use that you may not recognize, i will be gradually be coming up with spells as the story continues (They should be self explanatory as for what they do). I will also be making up city names as we go simply because i cannot remember a single name from the Manga except for Mongolia. This chapter will also going to start decently slow as all stories usually do. I am going to add a few things to Mavis's thought projection, such as the ability to use a good majority of her magic, She will also be able to solidify her body thanks to some magic she learned back on Tenrou Island. Please forgive this god awful chapter.**

 **I'm going to have a very unhealthy schedule for this fic as well, being a high school student does have me very busy so i will not be able to promise that a chapter will come out every week, A more accurate prediction would be that a new chapter should come out every two weeks.**

 **One last thing! Please review! These reviews will truly drive me to produce chapter's at higher quality and at healthier schedules. Alright! Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I am in no way associated with the production or distribution in anyway. I'm just a fanboy with dreams damnit!**

Chapter 1: A New Team

A very iconic team is walking through a forest after traditionally destroying a town. "Damnit Gray! Why'd you have to freeze the mayor's ass right before we got paid!" a certain pink haired dragon slayer shouts in pure frustration. "The bastard was in the way of my shot! I was clearly aiming for you." Gray shouts in response. "Why you perverted strippper" "Flames for brains!" the two throw insults at each other as they slam their foreheads against one another's.

"That's enough out of you two!" Erza stated with a death defying gaze. "Of course Erza!" the two shouted in sync while wrapping their arms around each other pretending to get along. "I'm never gonna get enough money for rent…" The blondie groans with crocodile tears shedding from her eyes. "Don't worry Lucy, i'll occampany you on another glorious mission!" Erza shouts while slamming her metall hand on Lucy's back unintentionally knocking her on the ground. They continue to the town of Hargeon to take a train back to their guild in Magnolia.

"Oh hell no! There is no way i'm stepping on that hell!" Natsu shouts in complaint. "You know Natsu, we already did avoid taking a train on the way here because you went and destroyed the bloody thing! I'm sure Master will have a few select words for you upon our return." Erza angrily replies with her death defining gaze once again turned towards Natsu. This earns a groan from Natsu as he acknowledges his defeat.

Upon entering the train the scarlet knight prepares to hit Natsu over the head for the ride. As they sit down Natsu immediately begins to cry out saying "Erza wait please n-" He was cut off by a metal gauntlet hitting him on the back of his head knocking him out on impact.

 **At the guild:**

"THOSE BRATS DESTROYED A TRAIN!?" Makarov shouts in disbelief. "They must've tried to force Natsu on it." Mirajane replies while giggling at the newfound destruction. "That kid is going to be the death of me" Makarov sighs. Suddenly a golden light appears in the middle of the guild hall emitting the appearance of Fairy Tail's first master Mavis Vermillion. "He truly is the perfect representative for our morals here in Fairy Tail." The first states with a light giggle. "First!? What are you doing here!?" Makarov shouts once again in disbelief. "Am i not allowed to visit my own guild every once in awhile? Besides, Tenroujima was beginning to bore after all those years of watching the same old sunset" Mavis replies while playfully folding her arms pretending to be upset by the question. "Hmph, you know that's not how i meant it you childish spirit." Makarov states as he begins to play along. "Chi-childish? *sniff* i'm not *sniff childish!" she shouts as she begins to cry putting everyone in the guild in shock. "First? uh - Laxus!" Makarov shouts waking up the lightning dragon slayer who was sleeping on the floor. "Huh?" "Quickly! Hold the first!" Makarov shouts in a panicked tone. "Wha- First!? wait … I told you back in the grand magic games that that's a hurdle to high for me to jump? I haven't been training!" Laxus shouts in protest. "I'm not crying *sniff* i'm not crying at all!" Mavis chokes out as her onslaught of tears continues. "Somebody do something!" Makarov yells as he begins to give up on the hopeless situation.

As Mavis finally breaks free of her tantrum she quickly reverts her attention back to Makarov. "Ah, I almost forgot! I also came to request to have a mission with Natsu." Mavis states catching everyone off guard. "Wha? Why would you want to go with a mission with that lunatic?" Laxus questions with curiosity clearly labeled all over his face along with everyone else's. "I sense something truly great within him, i'm not sure what it is but i would like to figure it out by having some time with him" Mavis replies as Makarov quickly gains a perverted grin. "So what i'm hearing is, is that you've already gained some new desires for our destructive little one, oh Mavis." upon saying this Mira begins to have several scenario's go off in her head about some romantic fortunes taking place between The First and Natsu. Laxus and Makarov laugh together at the expense of Mavis not noticing the fact she was beginning to raise her arms for a spell. Upon realizing this they both immediately begin to panic as they realize what she's doing. "First Do-" " **FAIRY GLITTER"** The two Dreyar's are sent flying through the wall and are knocked out on impact. Mira, was just clinging to a stool upon seeing the massive spell take place knocking out two of the most of the powerful wizards in the guild instantly. "Perverted old man" Mavis says while once again folding her arms playfully.

 **The Next Day**

It had been 3 hours since Team natsu had entered the train and they are now finally getting off (2am). Natsu is still unconscious from the blow he took from Erza and is currently being carried by Lucy. "How hard did you hit him Erza" Lucy question trying to think of a way to get out of carrying the dragon slayer. "I wanted to make sure he would be asleep for the entire ride so we wouldn't have to take the risk of him destroying the damn thing" Erza responded. They continued to walk for another half hour before reaching Magnolia. They head towards the guild before noticing a very reasonably large gaping hole in the side of the building. "What the hell?" Gray thought outloud. "There's no way it could've been a simple brawl that we usually have, not without Erza anyways. Unless Laxus and Gildarts decided to join in there's no way in hell they could've managed such damage on their own." Gray stated with concern becoming evident in his voice. Erza just nods before beginning to run towards the guild to find out what happened. "Wait! I can't go that fast while carrying Natsu!" Lucy shouted while falling behind from the group.

Once Lucy finally catches up and enters the guild she drops Natsu face first on the ground. "So… what happened?" Gray finally says breaking the silence in the guild hall. "Well… I don't know exactly how to describe it except for the First went too far" Mira replies slightly giggling as speaks. Upon hearing the First name being mentioned Natsu immediately wakes up and bounces off the ground with excitement clearly written all over his face. "First did this? Where is she!?" Natsu shouts as he looks around the guild like a madman. Natsu finally finds her as he hears her light giggling coming from the second floor. "FIRST!" Team Natsu shouts in unison. Natsu jumps at her and begins clinging to her. "Your my idol! Gramps would kill me for ever doing something like that!" Natsu shouts with absolute joy. This immediately earns a good laugh out of Mavis, while everyone else just sighs at the sight. "So that's all it takes to become your idol Natsu?" Mavis jokes as she continues to laugh at Natsu's actions. "So how'd it happen? Did'ja kick someone's ass? Come on Didja Didja?" Natsu asks as her releases Mavis. "I may of used Fairy Glitter on those two Dreyars" Mavis replies in shame. Natsu seemed to have a blank expression for a moment as he tries to process what the First just said. "... YOU OBLITERATED LAXUS AND MAKAROV?!" Natsu yells as he burst out into laughter, everyone else just stares in shock from the information of the two's defeat.

"Wh-Where are they now?" Erza barely managed to choke out from her shock. "Master and Laxus are in the infirmary still completely unconscious from the attack." Mira replies. Erza Gray and Lucy all run into the infirmary to confirm Mirajanes words. "Oh my god First that's amazing. Natsu states as he calms down from his laughter. "Why thank you, and just before anyone ask why i did what i did just know that they deserved it, Okay?" Mavis playfully states. "Alright First" Natsu replies as he fends off the world of laughter from breaking free again.

 **Half an Hour later**

Everyone is starting to head back to their homes for the night. Makarov has finally woken up and the only ones that remain in the guild are Mavis Natsu and Makarov. "Well Happy and i are gonna head home for the night, See ya later First!" Natsu states as he heads towards the exit of the guild. "Wait Natsu!" Mavis says as she runs towards the dragon slayer. "What is it?" "I would like to go on a mission with you later if that's alright with you" Mavis innocently asks with a big smile. Natsu just stares at her for a second honestly surprised that she asked him to go on a mission. "Y-Yeah sure! You and me First we'll totally kick ass! " Natsu replies with the same excitement as before underlying his voice. "Great! And you can just call me Mavis, Natsu." Mavis states. This puts Makarov in pure shock because he's never heard The First ask someone to call her by her name instead of her title. "Uh-Alright, Mavis! Catch-ya later!" Natsu announces as he exits the guild. "Good night Natsu!" Mavis calls out as he leaves.

"So… I'm guessing you already have a mission in mind" Makarov states. Mavis nods in response seemingly upset with the Current Master. "Oh come on you're actually going to be mad at me even after you put me AND my son through that torturous spell!" Makarov yells in frustration. "Hmph!" Mavis pouts as she folds her arms turning her head away from Makarov. "At least tell me what the mission is" Makarov asks. Mavis looks at him for a few seconds before finally deciding to answer his question. "A former council member by the name of Michello suspects that his life's in danger and has requested two powerful body-guards for a week, including travel time we should be out for about two weeks and that's if Natsu is willing to go on a train a few times." "You want to spend two weeks alone with that imbecile! Man i was right when i said you have a eye out for the ki-" Makarov cut himself off as he realized what he was saying. Mavis was already glowing with a golden aura and was raising her arms. "You've signed your own death warrant" Mavis says coldly with no remorse for what she's about to do. "Oh god Mavis no i'm sor-" " **FAIRY GLITTER"** Makarov was sent flying out the already destroyed guild wall getting knocked out instantly again. "Stupid old man." Mavis angrily mutters as she walks out of the guild to find a place to sleep.

 **With Natsu**

"Happy i'm home!" Natsu announces as he kicks his house door open. "Happy?" Natsu asks after he doesn't get a response. He walks around the house to search for him before realizing that he's already asleep. 'How late is it?' Natsu thought to himself after finding his companion resting. **3:17** "WHAAAAAA!? How long was i asleep?!" Natsu shouts in surprise. Happy wakes up from the dragon slayer screaming and begins to clumsy fly. "Na-Natsu?" Happy asks as he rubs his eyes trying to awaken himself a bit more. "Oh Happy good you're awake." Natsu says with relief that he woke up."Why'd you have to scream like that Natsu? Some people actually like to get their sleep" the blue cat complains. "Well i had to tell you something anyways. Later on today i'm going on a mission with Mavis and i'd like to ask you to sit this one out." Natsu stated. "Mavis as in the first?! And why do i have to stay again?!" Happy yells as he fully wakes up from the news. "Well… it's ju-" "You llllllllllike her don't you!" Happy shouted interrupting Natsu. Natsu immediately punches happy in the face sending him flying into their couch. "Ouch" Happy muttered.

"You stupid cat… I just want some time to get to know our First Master and spend some time with her! That's all" Natsu states with anger radiating off of his voice. "So what you're saying is, that you llllllik-" Happy was interrupted by a flaming fist being smashed into his face sending him flying into the couch once again except this time putting him out cold. "Sleep tight buddy" Natsu muttered as he headed to his bed for the night.

 **Hours Later at the Guild**

A traditional brawl has broken out inside of the guild despite in being **10AM** (let's be honest, the time never stopped fairy tail from beating each other to death). It all started with Gray bumping into Erza causing her to drop her cake. Fuming with rage she announced that she would cascade Gray and sent him flying into Elfman and unraveled today's first brawl.

Through the chaos Mavis was sitting peacefully at a table dodging chairs that were thrown around waiting patiently for Natsu.

Right when Natsu entered Mavis saw him and noticed his immediate desire to clash. "Natsu!" Mavis called out motioning for him to sit next to her in an effort to prevent him from joining in on the fierce battle. "Hey Mavis" Natsu greeted back as he took the seat next to her. Lucy and Mira were watching this and was shocked to see Natsu turn down a classic fight which he usually starts. "Ready to start our first mission as a team today?" Mavis asks innocently. "Hell yeah! wait … you actually wanna form a team with me?" Natsu replies in surprise. "Yes! I've already thought of a name for our team as well!" Mavis answered with pure excitement. "What is it?" "Fairy Flame Dragon! What do you think? Perfect right?" Mavis states. The two didn't notice this but the entire guild had stopped brawling just to listen in on the conversation. "That, is… AWESOME!" Natsu shouts throwing a thumbs up at Mavis earning a big grin.

"So if you're ready, let's go!" Mavis announces as she starts running towards the door with Natsu following her. "Wait!" Happy yelled out as the two headed towards the exit. "Yeah happy?" Natsu replied as he came to a halt. "How long are you guys going to be gone?" The blue cat asked. "Two weeks at the minimum" Mavis replied as if that amount of time was nothing to her. "EEEEEH!?" the guild all yelled out hearing the statement. Suddenly conversations burst out in the guild saying things like "Two weeks alone with Natsu?" "I'd go insane spending that time alone with a idiot like him!" "What's the world coming to?". "Well if that's settled Mavis and i will be off" Natsu said with slight irritation. "See you all later!" Mavis said as she walked out with Natsu.

"So Natsu…" Mavis stated with a bit of concern as though she was contemplating what she was about to say. "Yes Mavis?" Natsu replied while turning his gaze to the blonde haired girl. "I need to set a very big rule for our team… NO DESTROYING TRAINS!" Mavis teased. "WHAT?! How unreasonable can someone be?!" Natsu stated. "Destroying a train isn't exactly reasonable either!" Mavis protested back. "I only do it to avoid my motion sickness" Natsu said beginning to pout. "Oh please you won't have your motion sickness with me around" Mavis said. "Wa-what?!" Natsu muttered. "Well yeah my magic does slowly heals everyone who bares the Fairy Tail mark, and with something as small as that you can consider it cured already, well, as long as i'm around" Mavis said sheepishly. "I-I may of said this already, But your my idol!" Natsu shouted as he was once again clinging to Mavis with tears of joy falling from his eyes. "My oh my Natsu it is truly a easy task to become your idol now isn't it?" Mavis stated teasing Natsu. "No… but you did it pretty easily" Natsu mumbled. "Sorry did you say something Natsu?" Mavis asked innocently. "N-No! Nothing! I said nothing…" Natsu said scratching the back of his head hiding a slight blush. 'Why did i get so nervous there?' Natsu thought to himself. "It's gonna take somewhere around three days to get to the clients house, And with the money we have we're not going to be able to afford two rooms at each hotel. So if there happens to be only one bed, I call it!" Mavis stated as she started to run ahead towards the train station. "He-Hey! That's not fair!" Natsu exclaimed as he began to run too.

 **At the Hotel**

As they enter their room they saw what they both feared. One bed, a singular bed. Natsu pretended to accept his fate by groaning before running in a mad dash for the bed before Mavis could reach it. He dived head first unto the bed claiming it as his own, Through all of this Mavis just watched and dropped her bags and shut the door. "I tried to resolve things peacefully but i see you don't wanna give up easily. Fine. but just know, i gave you an out." Mavis said before walking towards the bed menacingly. She stood over the bed and just stared at Natsu giving him a murderous look, And what was the cruel act she committed to Natsu? She laid on him. "H-Hey!" Natsu shouted with a violent blush. "What? You refused to get off after i rightfully claimed the bed as mine. So i did the logical course of action which is too simply sleep on top of you." Mavis stated innocently. "This isn't logical!" Natsu protested as he hid his face in a pillow to hide his blush. Mavis didn't respond, she just simply tried to go to sleep on top of the poor dragon slayer. Before long Mavis had begun to snore very quietly but Natsu's sensitive ears picked it up. 'I can't believe she actually fell asleep like this. Why the hell is she on top of me?!' Natsu thought to himself. Realizing that there was no escape from this hopeless situation, Natsu accepted his fate and fell asleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Natsu had finally awoken to find that Mavis was now laying on him in a belly on belly type scenario (I don't know what the hell to call this). Her face was not leaning on his neck and the violent blush that he was getting to know all too well had now returned. A very panicked Natsu quickly pushed Mavis off of him and clumsily fell off the bed. Seeing that she was waking up from this action he bolted to the bathroom and began to take a shower to avoid for the moment. 'What just happened' Mavis thought to herself before returning to sleep.

 **Time skip: 2 days**

They had finally arrived at the former Council members home. Mavis had ended up sleeping on top of Natsu every single night in the hotel, He could already see this as a habit being planted into Mavis's system. "It's about time we've arrived. Now we can get to the kickin ass part of this trip!" Natsu exclaimed clearly getting fired up. "You do realize that it's very likely that we're not going to need to be engaged in a fight right? Were only here because he suspects that his life's in danger." Mavis stated. "His concern for his life is well placed though, the entire current council was wiped out by a single guy, and other former council members have been disappearing left and right" Natsu calmly stated. Mavis could only stare at Natsu in shock, he had actually made a smart remark, as if it were a simple and obvious fact. "Why have you been pretending to be an idiot Natsu?" Mavis asked completely off of a theory she had just made. Natsu could only pause, the shock was written all over his face. He could only let out a sigh and say "I should've figured it wouldn't slip by the Fairy Tactician. This really is no time to explain myself Mavis, in short i just feel like being the loveable idiot just makes me more likeable than who i really am." Natsu states with a sad expression. Before Mavis could respond Natsu knocks on Michello's door to dismiss the conversation.

a short, old man with oddly flat brown hair, which tapers to a point in three places: on both sides of his face and in the center of his forehead answers the door. He also has tufts of hair on either side of his head that resemble ears (though they are most likely not functional, as he has a set of regular ears as well) and what appears to be a light-yellow tail growing out of his backside, and two attributes that give him a strong cat-like appearance.

"Ah you must be the Fairy Tail wizards sent to protect me! Come on in!" Michello greeted while motioning for them to come in. "Hello Michello! I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, And this is Mavis Vermillion" Natsu formally greeted the former council member. "It's a pleasure! I hope to see the destructive elements i hear so much of from you two should an unwanted guest arrive." Michello joked as he poured some what appeared to be tea into three separate glasses.

They had a normal conversation for about an hour before Natsu caught a strange yet familiar scent. "Everyone get down!" Natsu yelled as he tackled Mavis and Michello to the ground. Suddenly the house blew up leaving flames everywhere. When the smoke cleared it reveals a young muscular Etherious who, living up to his name, possesses a number of animal features: his dark blonde hair, reaching down to his shoulders and covering the left side of his face, perpetually hiding his left eye from sight, juts upwards on top of his head in a pair of prominent protrusions shaped like ears, his nose is small and black like a canine's; he has a furry tail protruding from his lower back, colored the same as his hair. "Oh, what do we have here? Survivors? No, no i'm afraid i can't have that" The demonic figure states. Natsu rises to his feet to face the figure. "Oh, not even a scratch? And who would you happen to be good sir?" The figure questioned in a sarcastic fashion. "Natsu Dragneel, and i take it you're the one who wiped out the council?" Natsu responded with flames slowly erupting from his body. "Smart man… Yes it was i who killed every single member of the council. Remember my name in hell boy… I am Jackal, one of the nine demon gates"

 **A/N: So that's it. Please forgive this god awful chapter, I made it in the time of about 24 hours and just let my imagination flow. I know the ending is just like the actual story but don't worry it will be no where near the same. That's the kickoff to my fic and i hope you enjoyed it. I'm entering my Winter Break today so i will be able to make a couple chapter's for the next three weeks… don't quote me on that. I also didn't have much time to revise my own work due to my horrible patience of wanted to release this to you guys. Anyways i'm gonna stop rambling and just wanna say, Please Review and let me know what you guys thought! -Navis4Life**

 **To be continued..**

 **Chapter 2: Fairy Flame Dragon VS. Tart**


	2. Fairy Flame Dragon VS Tartaros Part 1

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter! This is where the story takes it's own course. I'm on winter break so i have the next three weeks to myself, i think i'll spend the majority of it on this fic :). I'd also like to apologize for another terrible chapter, i know it's gonna be super rushed this time but i just don't want to give too much time to the events of Tartaros. Anyways i never know what to say i'm a boring person but making stories is what i love, so with that i hope you enjoy the chapter and let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I am in no way associated with the production or distribution in anyway. I'm just a fanboy with dreams damnit!**

Chapter 2: Fairy Flame Dragon VS. Tartoros Part 1

"Smart man… Yes it was i who killed every single member of the council. Remember my name in hell boy… I am Jackal, one of the nine demon gates"

No one could sense any magical energy emitting from Jackal, but Natsu knew, he knew everything about him already. As Jackal raised his hand Natsu could only smile. Suddenly an explosion erupted from where Natsu was standing, when the smoke cleared he wasn't there. "Have i already eradicated the boy?" Jackal said right before Natsu appeared in front of the Demon. Natsu had a mad smile on his face. " **Flames of the Apocalypse!"** Suddenly Jackal erupted into a pillar of blue and black flames and all that could be heard was his screams.

" **Think i'm done with you?"** Natsu questioned with a dragonic essence underlying his tone. " **Roar of the Apocalyptic Fire Dragon!"** Mavis could only watch in shock as he used a unknown dragon slayer element. As Natsu continued to dismantle the Etherious, black and blue scales had started to spread across his body. "Eth-Etherious Form!" Jackal cried out in vain as Natsu decided he had enough of this fight. " **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!** **Apocalypse Dragon's Chaotic World!"** A orb of multiple elements such as Lightning, Fire, Water and Wind started flying towards Jackal at blinding speed and engulfed him. A massive crater was in the ground revealing Jackal's unconscious and defeated body.

Natsu stood over him as the scales on him began to cease. "Ah, i've been waiting for a chance to use that on an opponent." Natsu stated as he fell on his knees from exhaustion. "Na_Natsu what was that power?" Mavis questioned in pure shock as she slowly approached the dragon slayer. "Well… that's a long story between me and Acnologia." Natsu proudly stated as he pulled himself to his feet. 'A wizard with such power cannot be allowed to walk freely! Something must be done!' Michello thought to himself. "Acnologia?! When did you have an encounter with Acnologia outside of Tenrou?!" Mavis said.

"Well… It starts on Tenrou when you used Fairy Sphere… I woke up and saw Acnologia sitting in front of me in his human form…"

 **Flashback**

As Natsu woke up he had a major headache. "Ah… What the hell… Where am i?" Natsu said to himself as he slowly rises to his feet. As he gets to his feet he notices a muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears the same light blue markings as the dragon he had just encountered. He was sitting on a rock watching Natsu as if he had been waiting for him to wake. "Who the hell are you?!" Natsu yelled out as he senses the magic power from the man. "Son of Igneel… good… I've been waiting for you to awaken for quite some time now." The man states. "I am Acnologia" Natsu could only stare at Acnologia with slight fear. Flashbacks start coming to Natsu of what happened on Tenrou Island, Anger begins to build up inside of Natsu realizing that this man had just tried to kill him and his friends. "I wasn't trying to kill you son of Igneel… I was merely trying to separate you from that pitiful guild you were in." Acnologia states as if he could tell what Natsu was thinking. "Wh-What?" Natsu choked out in confusion of how he had known what he was thinking. "You've been asleep for a year now child… and your friends will be frozen in time for another 6 years... " Acnologia says as he begins to stand coming eye to eye with Natsu. Natsu had to swallow the newly found information for a minute as he stares into the dark eyes of Apocalyptic man standing in front of him. "Okay… let's say you're telling me the truth, Why did you want to separate me from my guild?" Natsu asks taking a few steps away from Acnologia. "A child of the Fire Dragon King should not align himself with puny humans such as that guild… And seeing that Igneel had left you as such a young age it seems he never completed his training with you… which is the reason that you're as weak as you are…." Before Natsu could say anything in return Acnologia decided to continue. "I… The true Dragon King… will complete the training that Igneel never could." The King stated.

 **End of Flashback**

Mavis could only stare at the man in front of her, 'How could a evil dragon such as Acnologia bring himself to train a human? He has a human form?' Mavis thought to herself with multiple questions building up inside her. "Wait!... how did were you not affected by my Fairy Sphere?!" Mavis exclaims. "Well… all Acnologia told me was that he performed some sort of dark magic on my essence to pull me into another realm for the 6 remaining years in order to train me." Natsu states looking confused himself about the concept.

Before Mavis could ask anymore questions Natsu begins to grow some dark wings. She could only cringe at the horrible sound of bones being put into place. "That name… Nine Demon Gates… It's Tartaros… Mavis! I'm sorry to leave like this but i have to go face a new enemy…" Natsu states as he prepares to fly. "Oh hell no! Incase you had forgotten, We are a team now! No way i'm letting you go face an enemy that i don't even know about on your own!" Mavis exclaims as she jumps on Natsu's back which surprises him. "Mavis…. Fine you can come but just stay back, i wouldn't want you getting hurt." Natsu mutters as he blushes slightly as he says the last part. "Oh really? You think you can stop me from fighting?! Incase you didn't know i was the destructive one back in my generation of the guild." Mavis states playfully. "Oh really? You think you can cause more mayhem than me?" Natsu playfully questions as he begins to fly. "Oh you don't want to challenge me Natsu." Mavis replies.

 **Timeskip: 2 hours**

a large building located in what appears to be a barren wasteland begins to come into sight. Standing among the rocky landscape, the building takes the form of a giant, slight ruined, castle. The structure itself is very big in size, containing at least three separate sections all atop one another. The two main bodies of the castle are noticeably squarer in shape and decorated with numerous crenulations, whilst the turrets and roof of the castle are more curved, their balustrade lined with decorative machicolations and their spires topped with fancy ornaments.

"Say, Natsu? How did you know where to find this place?" Mavis questions innocently. "I followed the scent of that demon from before back here. It seemed to be travelling despite his body being back with Michello." Natsu states. He begins to slowly descend to the ground to drop off Mavis before she casually hops off his back. "Mavis!" Natsu shouts in concern before seeing that she has a set of her own wings, which are glowing in a gold like color with a beautiful Fairy like design to them. Mavis only giggles at seeing his realization. "Wait a minute! You had your own wings the entire time! Why'd you make me carry you!" Natsu yells in frustration. "I don't know… i just wanted you to carry me." She jokingly states. Natsu just grunts at this with a slight blush as he averts his gaze to the castle in the distance. " **Dragon Soul!"** Suddenly the same scales as before appear on Natsu once more and he begins to fly towards the Castle with Mavis at his side. They see a open window in one of the towers on the castle and fly through it.

When they get inside they see two figures staring at them in shock. One of them being a tall, well-built man. His eyes are black and so is his hair, which is kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backwards with some prominent spikes topping his forehead; his thin sideburns reach down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin. He has a sharp face, marked facial features and slight wrinkles below his eyes, as well as a long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear. Next to him stands a muscular Demon of imposing height. He keeps partial parts of his facial region hidden underneath a hood, solely revealing his dark snout along with thin lips, and a full, chin curtain beard circling his jawline. Further, his loose hair elongates below his neck, covering parts of his cheekbones. When the upper area of his face becomes visible however, a set of oval eyes can be seen,with several strands of thick hair falling below his forehead. "Seems we have visitors." The man with the scarr states. "Indeed… My name is Tempester, and this is Silver… what brings you to our humble demonic guild?" The hooded figure states.

Natsu slightly laughs at the demons statement and replies with "My name's Natsu Dragneel, and my business is simply the End of yours." Natsu begins to charge an attack before Mavis puts her arm in front of him motioning for him to stop. "I've got this one Natsu." Mavis coldly states. Natsu only nods in confusion and takes a few steps back in the empty room. "I'll give you all to the count of three to step down and surrender." Mavis says as a cold golden aura begins to form around her. "Oh really little girl? You want us to give ourselves up to you?" Silver says while laughing. " **1"** "She's counting, what are we gonna do Temp?" Silver jokes with the demon once again. " **2"** Tempester was seemingly studying the girl before realizing the spell she's about to cast. " **3"** "Shit!" Tempester shouted realizing it was too late to stop her. " **Fairy Law!"** Mavis slammed her hands together letting out a blinding light across the entire castle. Demons all around the guild were being decimated by the fierce spell. When the light cleared it revealed Silver and Tempester laying on the ground lifelessly from the attack. "Come Natsu! That surely didn't defeat all of them. Judging by the amount of energy i used i'd say i took out all their foot soldiers along with at least seven of their nine demon gates.

"You are awesome." Natsu said into Mavis's ear as he ran by her making her slightly blush.

"Oh Demons! Come on out!" Natsu shouted as he ran through the castle searching for the remaining enemies knowing that they would be powerful foes as they did survive Fairy Law. "The Dragon Prince is running havoc in my castle? How interesting…" A dark figure said from a good distance successfully catching Natsu's attention. "And how would you happen to know that?" Natsu responded as he slowly approached the figure. "Come now Natsu, How would i not learn of the infamous Dragon prince?" The demonic essence states. "Prince?" Mavis quietly questions Natsu only for him to give her a look and brush off the question. As Natsu and Mavis entered the room the figure was located in, the doors immediately close behind them revealing two more figures who now stand next to the man sitting on a throne like seat. "Torafuzar, Kyouka… Eliminate the girl… I, Mard Geer… Am going to have my fun with the Prince…" Mard Geer coldly stated.

"You seem confident" Natsu muttered as he prepared for what he could only presume to be what was going to be a very difficult fight. The one known as Kyouka sent herself flying at Mavis and tackled her through a wall, quickly Torafuzar followed the two. "Mavis!" Natsu shouted as he attempted to follow the scene before the hole in the wall was quickly covered by large spiky vines. "It is i who will be your opponent Prince!" Mard Geer exclaimed as he prepared for an attack. Natsu grunted as he covered himself with his black and blue flames. "Do you honestly think those two stand a chance at defeating her?" Natsu questions. Mard Geer laughs at this and states "No, but it gives me just enough time to kill you."

" **Thorns"** The same thorns that blocked Natsu earlier begins to hurdle towards him, Natsu doesn't even flinch at them and just watches as they incinerate upon approaching his flames. "Is that all? You think your simple spikes will even lay a scratch on me?" Natsu states earning some slight anger in the demon standing before him. " **Apocalyptic Dragons Roar!" Rose Explosion!"** The two unleash beams of energy and they collide trying to overpower one another, It simply ends with an explosion with either one of them being hit by the other's attack. "How interesting… i never imagined you being able to contest against my power…" Mard Geer stated. The two charge each other without using magic and simply participate in some hand-to-hand combat. The onslaught continues with several blows being landed on each other, Eventually Mard Geer knocks Natsu back with a punch to the face and uses on of his thorns as leaves a large gash on Natsu's side. Natsu grunts in pain from this blow and falls to one of his knees as he starts to pant. "Come now… Surely that isn't the best you can do now is it?" Natsu doesn't respond to this and only raises his head to watch the demon carefully.

"Fine then… If you don't show me your full strength i'll simply end this with mine." Mard Geer states as a white blinding light starts to form around him. " **Etherious Form"** Out of the light a claw reached out and grabbed Natsu by the head and took flight, He began to smash Natsu's body through multiple walls of the castle as he screams in pain. After a few minutes of demolition he throws Natsu to the ground and begins to charge an attack. " **Dea Yggdrasil!"** Mard Geer seems to summon a massive spinning sphere from his hand from where an immense wooden beam that goes plummeting down towards Natsu. "Damn it all!" Natsu shouts as he rips off a bracelet that was located on his arm. Suddenly a new terrifying amount of magic energy can be sensed radiating off of the dragon slayer. His eye's are now glowing in a dark blue color as he stares at the approaching spell. He begins to breathe in some sort of blue substance from the air before releasing a huge roar, Natsu's roar immediately decimates Mard Geer's spell and hits the demon leaving a large gaping hole in his side. Natsu, wasting no time jumps in the air after the injured demon and releasing a series of powerful punches as kicks. As Mard Geer grunts in pain he manages to choke out "Dragonforce?!" " **You wanted my full power eh?!"** Natsu shouts with some powerful essence underlying his voice. Natsu grabs Mard Geer's arm and throws him towards the ground which is hundreds of feet below them at this point. Seeing his opportunity Natsu releases yet another roar and lands a direct hit on the demon. As he begins to fall towards the ground he see's Mavis completely dominating her fight against the two Demon Gates, This earns a smile from Natsu as he proceeds with his battle.

As Natsu lands he begins to walk towards the injured demon. "I… am Mard Geer Tartaros… I… Cannot be defeated…" He muttered. Natsu was about to finish off the demon before noticing a dark orb a few feet away from him. After a few moments a figure emerges from it making Natsu's eyes widen. "So… This demon made you use my dragonforce?..." The figure questioned. Once the figure was clearly visible there was no denying who it was, Acnologia in his human form. The Dragon King was staring down at the wounded demon and began to chuckle. "So you call yourself King of the Underworld? And you were bested by a Prince so easily?" Acnologia stated. Mard Geer had begun to experience something he hadn't felt before in his entire life… fear, fear of the royal dragons that stood before him.

"So… Acnolo-" Natsu was cut off by a sensation that began to occur throughout his entire body. He fell to his knees from the exhaustion he felt from it and a glowing red light started to become clearly visible. A booming voice called out in the middle of the scene saying " **Acnologia… I have waited far too long to take your head!"** The entire area erupted into flames showing the great fire dragon known as none other than Natsu's father Igneel.

The Fire Dragon King grabbed the humanized Dragon King with his claw and threw him far into the sky before flying after him. Natsu could only watch in shock, happiness and sadness as he experienced two of his father figures emerge before him.

Natsu's magic energy had been completely drained from Igneel's appearance and could barely stand. This did not go unnoticed by Mard Geer as he forced himself to fly towards Natsu and attack once more. " **I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD PRINCE!"** Mard Geer's voice boomed out as he threw him through yet another wall. Natsu was sent rolling on the ground before being stopped by the demons throne. Mard Geer began laughing madly as he charged one final attack. Suddenly a dark paralytic mist began to appear around Natsu, He couldn't do a thing except for watch as the dark spell began to take place. " **Disappear into nothingness! Become not alive nor dead! This is your fate Prince! Memento Mori!"**

 **A/N: Sorry for a shorter chapter, but when it's mainly fighting i don't know how to describe it. So please review on this piece of junk! I know i said i would update this like every two weeks but i have so much time off that i just decided to devote myself to this for a while. I know this seems super rushed but i just don't want to give too much time to this arc. Well that's it, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and i'll see you next time! -Navis4Life**

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter 3: Fairy Flame Dragon VS. Tartaros Part 2**


	3. Fairy Flame Dragon VS Tartaros Part 2

**A/N: Back to it… So this should end up being about the same length as the last chapter. I am also making this right after finishing chapter 2, Am i way to devoted to this fic? I don't know and i don't really care. Again i ask you to forgive me for this terrible chapter and don't forget to Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I am in no way associated with the production or distribution in anyway. I'm just a fanboy with dreams damnit!**

Chapter 3: Fairy Flame Dragon VS. Tartaros Part 2

" **Disappear into nothingness! Become not alive nor dead! This is your fate Prince! Memento Mori!"**

" **The curse made to kill the immortal Zeref… will now consume you…"** Mard Geer states as Natsu is slowly devoured by the spell. 'Shit… I can't move or use any of my magic... ' Natsu thought to himself. Natsu closed his eyes and accepted his fate as his life began to flash before his eyes. Everyone... Igneel finding him in that forest…. Losing Igneel… Joining Fairy tail…. Growing up with Fairy tail… Meeting and being trained by Acnologia…. Forming a team with the First Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis…. For some reason as he thought of Mavis something within him began to spark…. 'I only just met her but still'… 'this sensation'…. 'Mavis'….

"Not yet…." Natsu muttered as he began to use this sensation. " **Oh? You're still in there? Don't worry Prince… The curse will erase your soul soon enough…."** Mard Geer coldly stated. "NOT YET!" Natsu yelled out as he incinerated the spell with golden flames. " **WHAT!? HOW!? IMPOSSIBLE!"** Mard Geer screamed out at the sight of his spell being defeated. Natsu's eyes were now glowing in a golden like color as he charged Mard Geer. "I said not yet dammit!" Natsu shouted as he impaled Mard Geer with his golden flames. " **GUAH!"** Mard Geer screamed in pain.

" **Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!"** This final gasp of an attack was just enough to completely annihilate Mard Geer as he let out his last breathe of pain from the attack before falling to the ground lifelessly.

Natsu landed on his feet, he stumbled for a few seconds before completely falling face first on the ground. He barely managed to lift his head to see Acnologia and Igneel fighting to the death, Acnologia had gone into his dragon form and they were currently contesting in a comparison of who has the stronger roar. "Dad… Acnologia… Please stop fighting…." Natsu muttered to himself fighting the urge to sleep.

 **With Mavis**

"How is this pathetic girl beating us so easily?!" Kyouka yelled in anger. She looked over at her fellow demon to find that Torafuzar had fallen to one of his knees from exhaustion. "Come on Tora! You surely can't be that pathetic!" Kyouka yelled out in fear.

'Natsu's magic energy has disappeared from my senses… Which means that his battle must have reached it's conclusion...' Mavis thought to herself. "I need to finish this to make sure he's safe!" Mavis thought outloud. She began to put her hands together as if she were giving a prayer and focused all of her magic energy into her hands. The room began to shake from the immense magic energy she was letting off. "I'll kill you! You little bitch!" Kyouka screamed out as she began to charge towards Mavis with her claws ready. A golden ball appeared in front of Mavis, with no hesitation Mavis punched the ball and released a massive amount of energy towards Kyouka and Torafuzar. " **Fairy Cannon!"** The blast completely consumed the two demons, they didn't even get the chance to scream in pain as their bodies were evaporated instantly upon contact. Mavis started panting heavily from the attack but wasted no time to rush to go find Natsu.

She ran over to where they had originally encountered the three demons and found that the room had been completely destroyed along with the rest of the castle with their battle. Mavis was so focused on finding Natsu that she hadn't even noticed the battle in the sky between the two dragons taking place. She searched and searched for about ten minutes to no avail. She finally stopped to catch her breath and looked at the sky and finally noticed the impending battle between the dragons. She could only watch in shock by the sheer power the two were releasing at each other. "There's no doubting that that one is Acnologia… but who is the red dragon?" she thought outloud once again. "Dad… Acnologia… Please stop fighting…." Mavis heard Natsu mutter from a crater just a few feet away from her.

"Natsu!" she cried out upon seeing him laying on the floor seemingly as if he was barely holding onto his life. She rushed down to his side and examined his wounds in pure worry. " _Mavis…"_ Natsu weakly muttered out before closing his eyes and falling into unconsciousness. "Natsu no! Stay with me! Natsu open your eyes please! Natsu!" Mavis screamed out with tears beginning to pour out from her eyes. She didn't know why, she had experienced her friends deaths before, but this time it seemed much more painful and she just couldn't accept it.

The two dragons heard Mavis's cries for Natsu to wake up they realized the boy was fading. They stopped fighting and flew down to where he was laying. Acnologia had gone into human form with Igneel just landing behind Mavis. Mavis didn't even react to the two beast landing before her and just begun to hold Natsu tight in her arms. "Quickly child! Hand Natsu to me!" Acnologia yelled out at the girl in anger and a very small amount of worry. She took a second to realize this was Acnologia but complied. Igneel could only watch knowing that he couldn't do anything for his son. Acnologia had placed his hand on Natsu's forehead and started performing some magic that Mavis didn't understand at all, she could only hope the Dragon King would help Natsu. Once Acnologia removed his hand from Natsu's forehead, Natsu's breathing continued. Mavis smiled slightly and thanked the Dragon King. It seemed like he was about to say something to the girl before getting struck by Igneel. He returned to his Dragon form and the two continued with their battle.

" **Thank you for saving my son but i will still be having your head!"** Igneel's voice boomed. " **You truly think you can defeat me Igneel? If anything the boy is my son!"** Acnologia yelled in amusement earning clear anger from Igneel.

Mavis's tears continued to fall as she began to hold Natsu in her arms again. Mavis's eyes widened as she realized something, the name Igneel had finally clicked in her head. 'The Dragon that raised Natsu.' she thought to herself as she pulled her head up looking at the fierce battle.

Natsu slowly began to open his eyes and move ever so slightly. "Na-Natsu!" Mavis yelled out in happiness because he was alright. "M-Mavis? Why are you crying?" he muttered upon seeing the first master. "Bec-ause y-ou, y-ou bi-g dum-my" Mavis stated hiccuping in all her tears. Natsu managed to lift his arm to wipe away her tears. "Don't worry so much about me okay?" Natsu stated breaking Mavis's embrace while slowly rising to his feet. He was about to fall but Mavis caught him and rested one of his arms around her. "Yeah i'm totally not gonna worry about you while you can't even stand on your own." Mavis stated playfully finally escaping her onslaught of tears.

"I can stand just fine" Natsu stated trying to pull his arm away from Mavis but she wouldn't allow it. "No… You can't" Mavis stated with a very deadly tone. "Yes ma'am!" Natsu said in fear earning a slight giggle out of Mavis. Mavis finally noticed Mard Geer's deceased body and stated "You really went to town on this guy didn't you?" This got a good laugh out of Natsu. "Yeah! and by what i can tell you did the same to your opponents didn't ya?" Natsu responded noticing hardly any scratches on Mavis. "Well even though they were considerably weaker than your opponent… yes i would say i obliterated them" Mavis playfully said. "It's like i said Mavis! You and i are gonna kick ass as a team!" Natsu stated with a bit of forced happiness evident in his voice. Mavis could only smile at this but then noticed the extreme sadness and fear Natsu was experiencing behind his forced smile. She didn't know what to say as Natsu turned his attention back to Acnologia and Igneel.

" **ACNOLOGIA!" "IGNEEL!"** The two dragons shouted at each other releasing their nation destroying roars. Upon colliding it unleashed a massive explosion which destroyed an entire mountain. "If these two continue they could potentially destroy all of Fiore... " Mavis thought out loud getting no reaction from Natsu as if that's what he expected the outcome to be. Before the smoke had a chance to clear, Acnologia had emerged from it and struck a unexpecting Igneel with his tail launching him into the ground creating a massive crater.

" **Natsu…"** Igneel's voice called out. " **There is something i need to tell you now… There are two reasons we Dragon's stayed inside the dragon slayers… The first one being to create antibodies to stop your Dragonification… Thanks to that you won't ever turn into a dragon… I hadn't shown up because i was creating those antibodies… The second reason… is because i was waiting for a chance to defeat Acnologia… The negative legacy we left…"** Igneel stated. Natsu ripped himself away from Mavis and started running towards the two dragons. "You can tell me about that later! Igneel! Wait for me! I can stop Acnologia!" " **Don't come! Acnologia was stronger than i expected… you'll be caught in the fight!"** Igneel ordered. "I don't care!" Natsu cried out."We're invincible together! Igneel please wait!" Natsu yelled out earning a grin from Igneel before Acnologia stabbed him with his claw, Igneel grunted in pain from this and flew up." **I was waiting for this moment… When i could kill Acnologia with my own claws…"** "Igneel!" Natsu continued to cry two dragons flew at each other screaming and struck each other, Natsu could only freeze at the outcome. Igneel ripped off one of Acnologia's arms. While Acnologia had flown straight through Igneel's chest leaving a gaping hole. " **Natsu… I've been watching you all this time…"** Igneel stated while he hit the ground. Acnologia had been breathing in the same blue essence that Natsu had earlier and began to prepare his roar. "Acnologia don't please! ACNOLOGIA NO PLEASE DON'T!" Natsu cried out in a desperate attempt to save his father. " **The days i spent with you… were the happiest of my whole life… you gave me the power to love… Natsu"** Igneel stated as he was struck by Acnologia's roar taking his life. "IGNEEEEL!" Natsu cried out falling to his knees with tears spilling out from his eyes.

"Dad… you promised me you wouldn't leave me… please don't break your promise *sniff*... I've been looking for you for so long… and now that i've found you i'm gonna lose you? I learned how to write… my magic is so badass now…. Not to mention, i've made tons of new friends… i got a job… i… i...I love you dad please i want to share my stories with you!" Natsu cried out with his onslaught of tears continuing. " _ **Do not shed any tears… Natsu… Hey, What do you do when you're sad?**_ _**I taught you didn't i?"**_ Igneel stated as his body begins to fade away. "Yeah… Yeah dad i remember..." " **So do it… Stand up my son…"** Igneel stated. "Okay" Natsu muttered as he stumbles to his feet." **I am with you… Now and forever… Show me more of how you've grown… Show me the way you live your life…"** Igneel said. "Got it… I- I WILL LIVE ON! I WILL BECOME STRONGER! I'M GOING TO AVENGE YOU AND FACE ACNOLOGIA!" Natsu shouted while lifting his head up to look at the spirit of his father. " **That's my boy… Speak of your future… that will become your will to live, And also one more thing… You got lucky with that girl over there treat her good"** Igneel stated with a sheepish grin. "Shut up dad!" Natsu yelled out with a slight blush earning a good laugh out of Igneel. " **I love you… Natsu"** Igneel stated as his spirit disappeared from sight.

Acnologia had flown down and went into human form and approached Natsu. "I… I am sorry Natsu..." Is all the dragon said before disappearing into a black orb.

Natsu fell to his knees once more with his tears overwhelming him. "How could you… Acnologia?" Natsu muttered to himself attempting to wipe away his tears. Natsu stood up and looked at the sky once more. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson about family Acnologia! Just you wait!" Natsu called out finally wiping away his tears.

Mavis had been watching the scene from a good distance and shed many tears of sadness for Natsu. Natsu stood there for about five minutes straight staring at his father's deceased body before Mavis finally built up the courage to approach him. She hugged him tightly from behind. "I'm sorry… Natsu" Mavis whispered to him. Natsu let out a few more sniffs before saying "It's alright… Igneel gave me the strength to live on…. I want to go on more missions with you Mavis… Let's live on together" Mavis blushed at this. "Yeah i'd love to!" Mavis said cheerfully in agreement. She held onto him for a few more minutes before releasing him to assess the damage that had been caused in the fearsome battle. "Oh my god…. They destroyed an entire city!" Mavis shouted in shock. Natsu laughed at this while looking at the destroyed town in the distance. "Well i had to get my destructive nature from someone didn't i? Igneel and Acnologia were clearly good role models for me." Natsu said jokingly. Mavis smiled at this and responded in a joking tone with "Those two? Best role models i can think off" "Tch, obviously" Natsu muttered.

They assessed the damage for another minute before Natsu came out and said "Mavis?" "Yeah Natsu?" "How are we gonna explain all this to Gramps…" there was a long pause after Natsu had asked this. "Erza is gonna kill me" Natsu said while giving a heavy sigh. "Awh, don't worry little Natsu i'll protect you" Mavis said in a teasing tone. Natsu had begun to play along and responded with in a childish voice "Will you weally? Will you protect me from that monstaw" "Of course!" Mavis stated while pulling out a sword from thin air and pointed it in the distance as if she were challenging the beast to bring it. "Alright i'll take your word for it… We should probably go to that Michello guy and tell him that his life isn't in danger anymore" Natsu stated returning to his regular voice. "Good idea." Mavis responded in agreement.

 **Timeskip: 4 hours**

"I can't believe he didn't pay us! Just because his house and parts of the town were destroyed when i was fighting Jackal! I mean we decimated the entire Tartaros guild too for fucks sake! If anything we deserve a bonus from the council!" Natsu yelled in frustration upon entering their hotel room. Mavis sighed and nodded in agreement. Mavis's eyes widened upon remembering something. "You never explained to me why you pretend to be an idiot!" Mavis stated. After a few seconds of recollecting his memories Natsu let out a long sigh, "Well i actually did… I said i prefer to play the loveable idiot than who i really am because i feel like it's a more likeable trait." Natsu stated while looking out the window to avoid eye contact with Mavis. "And the real you is someone with an IQ that dwarfs even that of Levy's" Mavis stated shocking Natsu. "Why you and your whole Fairy Tactician title figuring out that i'm not a goddamn idiot." Natsu said in frustration. Mavis giggles at this and states "I am the best." "Clearly" Natsu responds with while laying down on the single bed in the room. "Well? Aren't you gonna sleep on me?" Natsu questions. "How considerate of you" Mavis states as she falls asleep on top of Natsu once again.

 **The Next Day**

"Hey Natsu?" Mavis asks as she wakes up and gets off of the dragon slayer. "Yeah?" Natsu responds with while yawning. "How long have we been away from the guild?" "A little over a week now." Natsu responds with while standing up. "Mmm" Mavis hummed as if she were contemplating something. "What is it?" Natsu questioned. "I want to walk the rest of the way back. I thought it through and it should only add another week to our original scheduled time of getting home." Mavis stated. "Okay… but why?" Natsu asked clearly not afraid of his motion sickness. "Because i want to spend some time getting to test out just how smart you really are" Mavis responded with making Natsu shiver a little at the thought of what kind of tests she was talking about. "Alright… let's do it." Natsu said acknowledging that there was no way out of her proposition.

 **Timeskip: Two weeks**

Mavis wasn't joking about testing Natsu, she had literal paper written test on hand prepared for this and for whatever reason that didn't surprise Natsu. He aced the majority of them until it got to the level of Mavis herself, He didn't even have a chance then.

They had finally reached Mangolia and the guild was coming into sight. "It's about damn time, if i had to take another test i'd probably die." Natsu stated in a tired tone. "You want to test that theory?" Mavis questioned as she pulled out another piece of paper that appeared to have multiple pages attached to it. Upon seeing it, Natsu grabbed it, threw it in the air and let out a roar and incinerated it in an instant. "No, i don't want to test that theory" He said playfully as Mavis just laughed.

Once they reached the guild the opened the doors and everyone just stared at the two. Natsu turned his head to see Erza going into her purgatory armor and Natsu could only accept his fate. Mavis's expression got dead serious at the sight and shot Erza one of her own death defining glares. Erza immediately backed down in fear and went into her normal clothing. "We're back!" Natsu screamed as the tension passed. Everyone resumed what they were doing and the place became extremely loud again. A brawl had already started but Mavis pulled Natsu by the ear to prevent him from joining. Makarov called out their names and they approached in slight fear.

"How was your mission?" Makarov asks innocently. "G-good" Natsu responded with obvious hesitation. "Is there anything special that happened that you would like to tell me about?" He questioned even though he obviously knew the answer. "N-no" Natsu said with hesisitation once again evident. "Oh really, i suppose you call DESTROYING A MOUNTAIN AND A ENTIRE TOWN NORMAL THEN?!" Makarov shouted while growing into his titan form. "I'm Sorry Gra-" Natsu was cut off by Mavis putting her hand in front of him as if to say that she's got this one. "Actually, I'd say you should be thanking us Macky, after all, we did single handedly decimate all of Tartaros in the process." Mavis stated with a sheepish grin. The entire guild stopped what they were doing and froze when they heard this. "You… you mean to tell me you took out the most powerful branch of the Balam Alliance?!" Makarov choked out in pure shock. "Well yeah cause after all i did say Mavis and i would kick ass didn't i?" Everyone just stared at the two for a few minutes before Makarov spoke up. "So which one of you destroyed the mountain and town? Something tells me i already know the answer" He stated as he turned his gaze to Natsu. Before Natsu could respond Mavis stepped forward. "It was me" Mavis stated in guilt. "Fi-First?! How could you?!" Makarov yelled out in shock. "I'm sorry!" She yelled as she buried her face in Natsu's chest which put everyone in shock. Natsu started patting Mavis on the back and stated "shh, there there it's gonna be alright." "Are you sure" Mavis stated with tears in her eyes looking at Natsu with her form of puppy dog eyes which were more sympathy inducing than anything he had ever seen. "Yes… shh it's okay now" Natsu said as he rubbed his hand on Mavis's back. He turned his gaze to Makarov. "Gramps you apologize right now!" Natsu shouted at Makarov in anger. "Wha?" was all Makarov was able to choke out during his shock.

After everything had started to calm down with Mavis, Gray went over and punched Natsu straight in the face while yelling "Fight me Flame Brain!" Natsu jumped to his feet and charged Gray. "You want some Ice Princess?" "Damn Straight!" the two proceeded to start yet another brawl. Mavis could only sigh and think it was her own fault for not stopping Natsu from fighting Gray. Gajeel was sent flying into Erza making her drop her cake. She stood up with a dark aura forming around her, she went around beating everyone down one by one. Natsu was distracted with Elfman, Erza and Gray took this opportunity to both hit him over the head in synchronization. This ended up knocking Natsu out on contact and he fell on the back of his head.

Mavis walked over to Natsu's unconscious body and attempted to wake him. "Natsu come on! I don't wanna sleep here! Let's go to your place!" Mavis cried out at the fallen dragon slayer before giving up realizing her efforts were futile. "Fine" Mavis muttered. She then went to lay on top of Natsu and fell asleep. There they were, Natsu on the ground unconscious with Mavis sleeping on top of him. "What are they doing!" The guild yelled out in sync.

Gajeel, Makarov, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Mira had all circled up together to discuss what had just happened. "When did those two become so close?" Lucy questioned. "Are they dating" Mira asked. "HA! Natsu, getting a girl?!" Gray responded in absolute amusement. "Well it's the most logical assumption, i mean look at them! Their sleeping on each other!" Erza stated. Makarov nodded in agreement. "I mean three weeks alone with someone… a lot can happen." Lucy said. "So Salamander has managed to get a girl before the almighty Gray Fullbuster… no wonder you're denying it!" Gajeel stated in laughter. "What was that? Last time i checked you don't have anyone either!" Gray yelled as he smashed his forehead against Gajeel's. And yet again, another brawl had started.

 **A/N: I can't believe i wrote two chapters in one day… What can i say? I wanted to get Tartaros out of the way i guess… I don't know what i was doing with the ending, i just wanted to have a little fun with my story i guess… Don't expect a chapter tomorrow, i'll most likely be doing one a week now. Well that's all. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please review it really helps me out! -Navis4Life**

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter 4: Zeref...**


	4. Zeref

**A/N: I'm a bloody liar when it comes to time. Let's see how i can do this chapter. In this story, Zeref and Mavis had no romance in their lives together, Instead they went to war with each other and ended up giving Mavis a tragic past. I'm going to slightly follow the plot of the Manga, Natsu is gonna go training for a year but instead of bringing Happy, Natsu brings Mavis. The beginning is gonna have nothing to do with Zeref. Good news as well! I had a stroke of genius for this fic for the future of the story that guarantees this story going on for at least a year, and that's just for one arc that i thought of. This chapter is also going to be very rushed in terms of conversations and the singular battle that takes place, it's really just a chapter to set up for the arc i'm about to start. Enough Rambling, I'm just gonna start this thing. I hope you enjoy and please Review! It helps a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I am in no way associated with the production or distribution in anyway. I'm just a fanboy with dreams damnit!**

Chapter 4: Zeref…

Natsu woke up to the regular feeling. Mavis… on top of him. Only this time they were on the floor of the guild with everyone staring at them. Natsu didn't move since Mavis usually wakes up just a few minutes after Natsu. "So…. Why is everyone staring at us?" Natsu questioned. "Oh i don't know it's not like you just came back from a three week mission and now the First master is sleeping on you." Lucy stated sarcastically. "What's so weird about that? This is just how she likes to sleep?" Natsu questioned again. After saying this Mavis slowly woke up. The two rose to their feet in the middle of the guild. "Well now he knows that First prefers to be on top" Erza jokingly muttered but Mavis heard it. "ERZA YOU IDIOT!" everyone screamed out as Mavis raised her arm's. " **FAIRY GLITTER!"** The mighty spell hit everyone in the guild this time knocking them all out instantly. Natsu only shook his head as if to say ' _They deserved it'_.

After a few minutes of walking through the guild to see if anyone had happened to keep their consciousness from the attack, they finally came to the conclusion that everyone was out of it. "Mavis?" Natsu called out. "Yes Natsu?" Natsu took a deep breathe before speaking up again. "I'm going to go out from the guild in order to train, it will take about a year. If it's alright with you, i would like you to come with me" Natsu stated with slight nervousness underlying his voice. Mavis thought on it for a moment before replying with "Of course i'll go! We are a team now and besides, how would i sleep if you were gone for a year?" "Great!, and you'd probably find a way to still sleep on me somehow." Natsu stated playfully. "Why are you going out to train though? It's clear to me that with the power you got from training with Acnologia, you've surpassed Gildarts." Mavis asked innocently. "Before Igneel completely passed…. He gave me a new power that will help me reach my destiny. He told me that i would need about eleven months to master it" Natsu stated. "What's your destiny?" Mavis questioned with an expression similar to that of a five year old in the middle of a candy shop, in short she was excited. Natsu only turned and frowned at the question which didn't go unnoticed by Mavis. "What is it?" Mavis asked again only this time with worry filled in her voice. "That's a story for another time…" Natsu stated only this time clearly showing his sadness. "Anyways…. I'd like to get started on the training immediately. So whenever you're ready we'll go." Natsu said attempting to change the topic. "I'm ready whenever you are!" Mavis cheerfully stated. "If i may, i'd like to ask that we go to Tenroujima for your training first." Mavis said. "Sure, let's just get out of here before any of these guys wake up. I'd like to avoid wasting time with explaining myself furthermore" Natsu stated as they left the guild.

 **Timeskip: Two months**

Mavis had been sleeping on top of Natsu as usual, but before she entered the dream realm she heard Natsu mutter a name that sent chills down her. " _Zeref…."_ She jumped off of Natsu to look at him. She saw that his body was encased in a cold sweat and he was shaking. "Natsu! Natsu you have to wake up! Natsu!" Mavis called out in a futile attempt to wake up. " _I'm…. Taking you…. With me…. Zeref…."_ Natsu muttered once more. This only made Mavis worry even more. ' _What's going on? Is he having a nightmare or is Zeref speaking with him in his dream?'_ Mavis thought to herself. Natsu's body began to let off some steam successfully making Mavis reach a new god tier level of worry. Natsu suddenly sprouted up and let out a short scream, He began panting heavily before looking around and seeing Mavis staring at him with relief and worry. Natsu realized that he was most likely saying things in his sleep and let out a very long sigh. "Come on, let's just go back to sleep" Natsu stated in a meaningless effort to try to avoid the coming conversation. "What happened with Zeref?" She questioned looking straight into the eyes of Natsu. He looked at her with hesitation knowing that she wouldn't like what he was about to tell her. "Look it's nothing really, just a dream, Zeref was in it…. That's all really" Natsu stated though obviously lying. He attempted to turn his head but Mavis's hands caught him and pulled his head back to face her. "No, that's not all. You said you were gonna take him with you. Why?" She stated once again looking him dead in the eye. "It's just… Damn it Mavis…" Natsu muttered as a few tears began to escape his eyes. "I'm gonna die okay!" He yelled out pulling his head to face the ground. Mavis didn't know how to respond. "Why…" Is all she managed to choke out. "It's my destiny… It's the only way… When Zeref dies i'm going with him." Upon saying this Mavis took a few steps back from shock and sudden sadness, she couldn't respond at all despite knowing that she needed to. "Zeref made me this way…. My life force runs from his…." Natsu choked out. Natsu got up and began to walk away into the forest. Before he could get far Mavis began to fiercely hug him from behind."Hey…. You're not allowed to die…. Hear me? Zeref has already taken away too many of my friends…. I'll be damned before i let him take you away from me." Mavis whispered in a shaking voice. "...Mavis…." Natsu muttered. Natsu began to think on what she said, 'How much has Zeref done to Mavis? Has he really been making her suffer all this time?' Natsu thought to himself. The anger was building up inside Natsu the more he thought of it. "I'm sorry Mavis… I promised myself i wouldn't get anyone involved in my life like this…" What happened next completely shocked Natsu. Mavis had released her grip on Natsu, turned him around and kissed him. They stayed like this for at least ten minutes before separating. "Mavis…." "You big dummy…" She mumbled as they both were blushing violently. "I'm involved now… that's not changing… I'm not gonna let you die…. Not now… not ever" Mavis stated as she brushed her lips against Natsu's once more.

 **Timeskip: Four months**

Igneel was wrong. Natsu had excelled in mastering the power he granted him in the time of only six months. In those six months Natsu and Mavis had shared a kiss. Nobody had made a move since then, they simply continued with their training.

They were now walking through the city of Crocus. Natsu was now wearing a similar clothing get up to Gildarts. He wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. Natsu also wears loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders. For his feet he wears black heavy combat boots.

Natsu and Mavis had been peacefully walking throughout the city oddly close to one another. Without realizing what they were doing, they began to interlock their hands. They walked like this for about an hour before coming across two familiar faces. Upon realizing who it was Natsu had begun to grow a mad smile.

The first figure was a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick (or tuft) of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has slanted, slit pupiled, dark blue eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar. The man's left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape.

The second figure being another slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. His eyes are red which happen to be very similar to that of Gajeel's.

The two turn around to face Natsu and Mavis. "Natsu-san!" the blondie called out in excitement. "Hey Sting, Rogue" Natsu greeted back. **(A/N: For the purpose of this story, I'm going to make it so that everyone can see Mavis.)** "Natsu-san, who's your girlfriend?" Rogue asked pointing at Mavis. The two instantly blush as they realize they were holding hands and separate themselves earning a few chuckles from Sting.

"Were not dating…" Natsu mumbled. Natsu returned his gaze to the twin dragon slayers as Sting states "Anyways… Natsu-san i heard you've been missing from Fairy Tail for a while now, What are you doing?" "Mavis and i have set out to train for a year, we're six months through it." Natsu stated. "And you didn't let the guild know that you were doing this?" Rogue questioned. All Natsu could do was sigh. "What can i say? I didn't feel like taking the time to explain to them where i was heading with my life." Natsu replied. After a few minutes of Natsu glaring at the two Mavis turned to Natsu and stated "Natsu just do it already i can see the eager expression clearly written all over your face" This earned two confused expressions from Sting and Rogue. "You know me too well… Alright! Sting, Rogue! Fight me!" Natsu exclaimed while pointing at the two.

Rogue appeared to be contemplating the request before Sting shouted "Let's do it!" Rogue sighed as he prepared for the fight. "Wait not in the middle of town!" Mavis cried out but to no avail. The three dragon slayers began to let their aura's glow. They were about to charge each other before a voice called out saying "Halt! You cannot fight in the middle of town!" 'finally a voice of reason' Mavis thought to herself as she looked at what appeared to be a man wearing a pumpkin mask.

The three Dragon Slayers watched him carefully as he continued to speak. "An event like this is worthy of taking place in the Grand Magic Games Arena-Kabo." The pumpkin man stated shocking everyone.

 **Timeskip: Two hours**

Natsu, Sting and Rogue were standing in the middle of an already sold out arena. In the two hours that they were preparing for the event, The new magic council had come to watch the fight. This new magic council was made up of entirely wizard saints. Even the Four Heavenly Gods of Ishgar had come.

Natsu was looking around and spotted a familiar old man staring at him, it was Makarov. He was standing with the other members of the Magic Council and was giving him a strange glare. Natsu gave his signature smile to Master and returned his gaze to his opponents.

"Quite the crowd isn't it Natsu-san?" Sting stated. "Yes it really is" Natsu replied. The Arena even had the old commentators from the previous Grand Magic Games. This time their special guest was a man with medium-length, wavy and spiked orange hair that juts out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears; he has thick eyebrows and bears a scar over the bridge of his nose. He is dressed in fanciful white, black, and red robes and wears simple boots. His most noticeable attribute is a large wheel of blades on his back resembling a dharma wheel.

" **I, God Serena, Challenge the one known as Natsu Dragneel to a fight tomorrow!"** Serena shouted into the mic as he stood up striking a strange pose. The crowd went absolutely insane at this challenge. 'That name…. God Serena…. He's the number one Wizard Saint!' Natsu thought to himself as he started getting even more fired up than he already was. Natsu looked up at the man and shouted in response "You better be ready for the fight of your life then! I accept" The crowd went even more ballistic than they already were. Natsu then turned his attention back to the twin dragon slayers as they announced that the match had begun.

This time there was no time limit, this wasn't for any points in same tournament, This was a contest to see who was more powerful. Natsu and Mavis had already known that he was far more powerful now but he just wanted to test his power.

"Rogue… Natsu-san is clearly suppressing his magic severely." Sting said quietly. "Yeah… We're gonna need a miracle even in our dragonforce…" Rogue muttered. " **White Drive" "Shadow Drive"** the twin dragons had begun to use their Dragon force immediately. " **Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!"** Sting and Rogue combined their respective Dragon Slayer Magics together for a more powerful and destructive attack. By releasing a large amount of shadows and white light from their fists, the Twin Dragon Slayers merge their Magic and release it as a combined burst of the aforementioned light and shadows. This surprised Natsu, They were using their strongest move right off the bat. As it approached Natsu he only watched. When the attack made contact it created a huge dust cloud leaving the crowd in absolute silence. "Come now… That's not all is it?" Natsu called out clearing the dust with a wave of his hand revealing that he didn't have the slightest scratch on him despite them landing a direct hit.

"Fine then… if we're using our strongest moves first…. Then i'll do the same" Natsu stated as he began to release his suppressed magic. The amount of magical energy radiating off of him froze everyone including God Serena. "Let's make an example Mavis…" Natsu muttered with a mad smile. " **Apocalyptic Fire Dragon King's Unholy Demise!"** upon seeing the size of the attack, the magic council quickly put a barrier around the battlefield to keep the blast from destroying everything. The massive roar consisted of blue, red and black flames. The attack quickly consumed Sting and Rogue. The twin dragons would have been incinerated on impact if not for Natsu suppressing his attack majorly. It was still enough to leave them on the ground with burn marks all over their bodies and unconscious. The crowd was silent as they stared at Natsu in fear. Medics quickly rushed out to take Sting and Rogue to the infirmary. "I'm gonna be honest, i didn't mean to end the match that fast." Natsu stated in the middle of the arena as he sighs. Mavis walked out shaking her head looking at Natsu in disappointment. "I told you to hold back!" Mavis shouted. "I did!" Natsu protested. Everyone was just watching as they had their little playful argument. " **So… The winner is Natsu Dragneel… and now we watch as the couple have an argument…"** the pumpkin man muttered into the mic. Natsu and Mavis turned their gaze to him and shouted in unison "We're not dating!"

After a few more minutes of arguing, Makarov had attempted to jump into the arena and sneak up on the dragon slayer, however Natsu heard his footsteps and sprouted his wings quickly. "Mavis get on!" Natsu shouted as Mavis hopped on his back and wrapping her arms around him. "YOU DAMN BRATS" Makarov shouted as the two flew away. God Serena was carefully watching Natsu as they flew out of sight. "He will make for a most interesting opponent of Alvarez indeed…" Serena muttered to himself.

 **Timeskip: 30 minutes**

"So…. Why are we avoiding Macky?" Mavis questioned as the two flew around the city. "I don't know… i just don't want to talk to them until we finish our training" Natsu stated. Mavis nodded in understanding, she tightened her grip on Natsu's chest successfully making him blush. "What's wrong?" Natsu questioned. "What happens when you finish your training? Will you go and fight Zeref?" Mavis responded in a sad tone. Natsu thought about how he should answer for a few moments before saying "I have to Mavis" Her grip on Natsu got even tighter after he said this. "I'm not letting go of you, i'm not letting you die like that… Didn't i tell you that you're not allowed to die? Not now and not ever? I meant it" Mavis stated while burying her face in Natsu's back, he felt water staining his clothes. Mavis was crying. Natsu quickly decided to fly to the top of Mercurius, the castle of Crocus. Natsu set Mavis down and hugged her. "Look, i'm not gonna leave you, okay… i see enough people have done that already, i'm going to be by your side as long as you want me to. As they broke the embrace they gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. Mavis finally broke the silence and asked "What would you say if i told you i love you" "I'd say i love you to" Natsu responded. "I love you" "I love you to"

 **A/N: Damn i need to stop making short and rushed AF chapters. Sorry for another garbage chapter. Please review. I seriously need to start spacing out my chapters more than just releasing them back to back like this. Anyways that's the chapter, Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will come out at some random time next week. -Navis4Life**

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter 5: Spriggans In Crocus Part 1/6**


	5. Spriggans in Crocus Part 1

**A/N: This is the beginning of a very long arc. One chapter a week (Next chapter will come out 12/25/16. Expect it to be a longer chapter since it is Christmas :) ). And each should be a bit lengthy. Are you all ready for some tragedy? Natsu x Mavis is about to become so canon people. This is pretty much a alternate version of the Alvarez arc. Except i'm not gonna kill someone then bring them back two chapters later *cough* Hiro *cough* Mashima *cough*(No disrespect to him though). I don't know how many characters are gonna die here but i can confirm that there are gonna be quite a few.**

 **People currently confirmed to be in Crocus: Natsu and Mavis, The ten wizard saints, Makarov, Sting and Rogue, a few more members from Sabertooth, The Royal Army, Garou Knights, ect.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I am in no way associated with the production or distribution in anyway. I'm just a fanboy with dreams damnit!**

Chapter 5: Spriggans In Crocus Part ⅙

"What would you say if i told you i love you" "I'd say i love you to" Natsu responded. "I love you" "I love you to"

Natsu and Mavis gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments as they slowly were coming closer to each other. The two closed their eyes as they were approaching a kiss. Their moment was interrupted by a very abnormally sized explosion that came from below in the city. It took a minute for their brains to begin functioning again and process what had just happened.

They looked down at the city and saw multiple explosions taking place throughout the buildings. After a few more moments, What seemed to be a sea of soldiers appeared on the horizon and approached the city. "Shit! It's the spriggan army!" Natsu shouted as he laid his eyes on a Spriggan flag.

Natsu quickly sprouted his wings once more and took Mavis in his arms as he began to descend down to ground level of the castle. As he set Mavis down she began to speak "Spriggan army? Please don't tell me that's Alvarez's army" "It is." Natsu confirmed as he prepared for battle. "Mavis i need you to find the King, tell him to send the Garou Knights and the Royal army to counter the Spriggans." Natsu stated. "What about you?" Mavis questioned. Natsu put his hand on her shoulder to comfort Mavis. "There's no doubt in my mind that Zeref has sent his Elite Guard called the Spriggan Twelve to help in this assault, and that means that no one is safe here, I will find Sting and Rogue to protect them until they heal from our battle." Natsu stated. He began to attempt to run out of the castle before Mavis grabbed his arm.

Mavis then kissed Natsu on his cheek and whispered "Come back to me" she then ran into the castle in search of the King. Natsu watched as she ran out of sight and could only smile.

"Igneel you were right… I did get lucky with her…" Natsu thought out loud as he ran out to the battlefield.

As he was running towards Domus Flau (The Grand Magic Games Arena), He spotted a squad of soldiers chasing down a small child. Natsu jumped in front of the squadron and hit them with his " **Demolition Fist of The Fire Dragon King"** things continued like this before he finally reached the arena. Natsu was running towards the infirmary before catching a glimpse of God Serena standing in the middle of the Arena staring at him. Natsu was simply going to proceed to the infirmary before Serena called out saying "Oh Prince of the Dragons! Could i possibly re-schedule our battle to… hmm let's see here, right now." 'This is no time to have a friendly battle' Natsu thought to himself as he jumped into the battlefield. "You do realize Crocus is under attack right? This is no time for us to be battling one another, we have to deal with the spriggans." Natsu stated.

"Oh, how silly of me… i forgot to formally introduce myself" Serena stated. This puzzled Natsu, he had already introduced himself earlier during his battle with Sting and Rogue.

"I am God Serena… of the Spriggan Twelve"

It took a minute for this information to sink in with Natsu. After he had fully acknowledged what he was just told he let out a long sigh. "So…. The top wizard saint is secretly a member of Zeref's Elite Guard…. Fucking Beautiful." Natsu muttered to himself realizing that he'd be lucky to get out of this next battle in one piece.

"And i don't suppose you're also the Spriggan whose title aligns with, Of the Eight Dragons" Natsu questioned. "Smart man… I am God Serena of The Eight Dragons" "FUCKING BEAUTIFUL" Natsu shouted in pure frustration. God Serena laughed at this, and stated "Don't worry Prince, Even i can't devour your flames." This statement gave Natsu a slight bit of relief, 'This guy… The man who is said to be loved by the dragon gods… possess eight different elements of dragon slayer magic. I only have 6.' Natsu thought to himself.

"Let's just get this over with, i've got people to see" Natsu said tauntingly. "That's the Salamander i wanted to see" Serena stated as he got himself into a battle position.

" **Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction"** a huge explosion encased the arena, Natsu saw it coming and flew above the arena to dodge the attack. " **Sea King Dragon's Encircling Deluge"** God Serena released a huge water torrent hurdling towards Natsu. Realizing there was no escaping the attack Natsu released his own. " **Apocalyptic Dragon King's Rage!"** Natsu unleashed a roar of some unknown blue essence which easily decimated Serena's attack and successfully hit him. "Just what exactly is that element my Prince?" Serena questioned. Natsu descended back down and landed just a few feet away from Serena. "Etherion." Natsu stated as he started to grow black and red scales. " **Dragon Force"** Natsu's form began to severely change, His wings were slightly bigger, His hands had now been replaced with sharp claws and his eyes now appeared to be black glowing gems. God Serena felt a sudden chill go down his spine upon seeing the Dragon slayer change. "I will crus-" Serena was cut off by Natsu launching his claw into his gut and sending him flying. "GWAAAH!" Serena screamed in pain as blood spilled out of his mouth. Natsu, wasting no time flew over to his opponent and grabbed him by the face. He threw him high in the air, " **Apocalyptic Fire Dragon King's Demolicious Vision!"** Natsu pointed at Serena and he was suddenly encased in a pillar of flames.

"With my vision magic, i can unleash any attack anywhere as long as i can see the desired target" Natsu stated.

Serena fell to the ground with his blood slowly forming a puddle below him. He stumbled to his feet to see Natsu already right in front of him. " **Apocalyptic Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!"** Natsu charges his fist into Serena's face releasing his flames along with him. Serena is knocked back yet again.

This time Natsu for whatever reason gives him a chance to catch his breathe. "Why are you holding it back huh? Afraid of going too far?" Natsu questioned.

Serena then smiled at Natsu's comment. "How perceptive" " **Hybrid Theory!"** Serena's body was encased in a dark aura as his eyes turn into a dark glowing purple. "This is where things go downhill" Natsu muttered to himself as he prepared himself for the onslaught of attacks that he's about to be put through.

" **Gale Dragon's Song of The Wind and Moon!"** After taking a sharp breath, God Serena releases a destructive gust of wind from his mouth that in an instant hits Natsu, throwing him through the Arena's walls and he begins to fall into the city.

Natsu then starts to fly in order to avoid bringing their destructive battle to the fleeing citizens of Crocus. He spots Serena a few moments later who is now even higher in the sky than Natsu, he had his own set of wings and seems to be charging another attack.

" **Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell!"** Serena punches the air and releases and absurd amount of flames towards Natsu.

"How idiotic" Natsu stated as he simply eats the attack.

"You can eat even the Purgatory dragons flames?!" Serena questions in shock. Natsu doesn't give any attention to the question and takes his opportunity to strike Serena.

" **Crimson Lotus Exploding Apocalyptic Flame Blade!"** Natsu engulfs one hand in etherion and the other in flames. By swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and etherion, which catches Serena off guard and sends him soaring into the ground.

 **With Mavis**

'Where is this damn king' Mavis thought to herself as she continued to search throughout the castle.

After a few more minutes of searching, she had finally found the throne room, only there was a person standing before the throne who is a thin, youthful-looking man with medium-length, wavy, messy black hair, his bangs are parted to the left and hang over his left eye. Both of his eyes are very distinct, with unique "eyelashes" that jut out at four points on the outer vertical edges of each eye, his expression is consistently furrowed, and he appears to almost constantly wear a devilish grin that exposes his extremely sharp, pointed teeth. Around his jawline are small holes, and his ears are studded with screws.

"Come on King, just surrender this here kingdom and i'll be on my way and kill you swiftly" The robotic looking man stated.

" **Fairy Cannon!"** "Guah!" The man grunted as he was hit by the blast of light.

Mavis quickly ran to the king who was on the ground with bruises all over his body. "Thank you young lady…" The King managed to say. Mavis saw the robotic man slowly begin to stand from the attack and rub his head.

"King, you need to get out of here, i'll deal with this guy, but i need you to deploy the Royal Army and the Garou Knights to the Northern gate to fend off the approaching Army." Mavis stated as she helped the King get to his feet. "R-Right!" The king responded as he ran out of the room.

Mavis let out a sigh of relief as she returned her gaze to her enemy. "Ayahahaha! That hurt girly! I can see we're gonna have some fun here! Names Wahl, Remember me as the person who killed Fiore's King!" Wahl shouted as he seemingly formed multiple bullets in thin air. "Fire!" The bullets instantly shot forward only to be easily blocked by Mavis.

"Hmph, interesting…" Wahl muttered.

" **Assault mode"** Wahl transformed into a more robotic looking form, covering him in a mechanical battle suit, complete with palms capable of launching fireballs and energy orbs, as well as what appears to be firearm-mounted wings, alongside facial armor.

" **Missiles"** As the robot waved his arm, several missiles launched towards Mavis, and yet again, Mavis easily blocked with a shield of sorts.

"You expect to defeat me with those pathetic attacks?" Mavis questioned. "Oh?" is all Wahl responded with as he charged her at blinding speed. He punched Mavis in the face fiercely and knocked her back a good distance. Mavis grunted in pain from this and spit out a little bit of blood. He was charging for another punch but only for Mavis to be expecting of it.

" **Fairy Blade"** Mavis pulled out a sword and slashed straight through Wahl's gut. "GAAAAAH!" The robotic man screamed out.

Mavis looked out a broken window that was beside her after hearing an explosion and saw Natsu flying in the sky as he began to unleash one of his strongest attacks against his opponent who was also seemingly flying.

'Stay alive Natsu… Wait for me...' Mavis thought to herself.

As she was distracted with watching Natsu, Wahl had gotten up and prepared a massive amount of magical energy " **Etherion Blast!"** A huge beam of Etherion had launched itself from Wahl's hand and headed straight for Mavis. Mavis quickly turned and released her own attack. " **Fairy Cannon!"** The two blasts hit each other and contested for dominance, Mavis's attack came out on top and directly hit Wahl. Wasting no time, Mavis charged the injured Wahl readying her sword, she immediately impaled the robotic enemy and let his body drop lifelessly.

Mavis fell to her knees to catch her breath for a moment, She had used a lot of energy on that Fairy Cannon in order to defeat all that Etherion… 'Natsu' She thought to herself as she rushed to the window, and what she had seen scared her to death.

"NATSU!" she cried out

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was panting heavily after using his massive attack. He was certain that God Serena was defeated from that.

He stayed in the air not paying attention to anything really. From his blank state he heard some distorted words call out saying " _I'm not done yet!"_ Natsu looked down to see God Serena right next to him, he was holding the wheel of blades that was originally on his back and impaled Natsu's gut with it.

"Guah!" Natsu cried out in pain from the strike. God Serena had pulled out the wheel of blades and was going for another strike.

This time Natsu caught it and was barely pushing it back just inches away from his chest. "Die, Die, Die!" Serena shouted like a madman. Natsu was about to give up as he was already losing too much blood.

He then heard Mavis's voice yell out "Natsu!" he turned his head to see her standing in a window of the castle watching in fear as his fight was nearing it's conclusion.

Natsu turned back to face Serena. "Ya know… normally, i would comply with your request Serena…. But ya see i kinda made this promise to not die, and i'm kinda not a big promise breaking guy so… No" Natsu stated as he ripped the wheel of blades from God Serena's grasp and ignited them in flames.

"n-no … Don't… I surrender… I surrender!" Serena shouted in vain. " **Fire Dragon Kings Hell Spawned Blade!"** Natsu threw the flaming wheel straight through Serena's chest killing him on impact.

His lifeless body fell to the ground hundreds of feet below them. Natsu watched as the body hit the ground, he then threw his arm in the air and shouted "Not even the top wizard saint can stop me eh!"

Natsu then began to fall from exhaustion. "Shit…." He muttered as he went into a free fall. Luckily Mavis had used her wings to fly over to him and catch him.

"Dummy" Mavis muttered as she flew towards the mostly destroyed arena.

"What do you mean dummy? I kicked that guys ass" Natsu protested.

"Maybe so, but you almost broke your promise." Mavis responded. Natsu looked at her and saw a considerably large bruise on her face. Natsu put his hand on the bruise and asked "what happened?"

"Some stupid Spriggan thought they could challenge me" Mavis playfully stated. Natsu smiled at this as Mavis continued to fly them towards the arena, "For the rest of this battle, Let's fight as a team… Okay Natsu?" Mavis asked innocently.

"Of course." Natsu replied cheerfully.

Natsu looked down and saw the Royal army begin to engage the Spriggan army. "I see your mission was a success." Natsu stated. Mavis only nodded proudly as they landed on the mostly destroyed arena. Natsu began slowly limping towards the infirmary.

Mavis tried to support him but Natsu wouldn't let her. "I'm fine… i can walk." Natsu muttered.

Mavis just watched in frustration as Natsu approached the infirmary. Once they entered they saw Sting and Rogue sitting up staring at them.

"What the hell is going on out there" Rogue questioned. Natsu ignored the question and threw himself on one of the beds.

"Natsu-san…" Sting muttered as he saw his wound. "We're under attack, By the Alvarez empire." Mavis stated as she softly patted Natsu on his head. "Al-Alvarez?! You mean the Spriggans are here?!" Rogue questioned in shock.

"Yes… Mavis and i already defeated two of them… Once we all heal up i'm gonna need you two to help us wipe out the rest of them… It will be better to work as a unit than split up…" Natsu choked out through his pain. Sting and Rogue nodded at this.

"I assume that the Council is already in battle somewhere in all this chaos… They should be able to take out at least four of the Spriggans…" Mavis stated.

Natsu hummed as he was obviously contemplating something. "What is it?" Mavis questioned.

"I… I just hope Makarov is safe…"

 **With Makarov**

"There's no end to them!" Makarov shouted as he continued to fight the endless Spriggan army. "We just have to keep fighting! With the Royal army by our side it won't take too long now." Jura stated.

"Oh? You think you can challenge the Spriggan army? Let's see how long you'll last against my winter." a bespectacled man of average height stated. Most of his long, white hair is bunched into a ponytail by a golden brace. The ponytail hangs past his right shoulder, reaching up to his chest. The rest of his hair is quite messy, with uneven bangs falling down the sides of his face and between his eyes. He has alert eyes with red irises. His attire is quite trim, befitting his strict personality. It comprises of a simple pair of dark dress pants and a white collared dress shirt, completely buttoned up with a blue tie hanging from the neck. Over this, he dons a trench coat with a white border. The color of its interior as well as its exterior matches that of his tie. Dark markings are diagonally branded from the left shoulder and sleeve and run down the front and the back of the coat.

Next to him stands a dark-skinned, relatively muscular young man of average height with large, thick, brown hair that juts out wildly in every direction. He bears the symbol of the Alvarez empire below his right shoulder. He wears a thin light gold cloth tied around his neck and upper torso, leaving his bare chest and abdomen exposed, in lieu of a traditional shirt, as well as large, baggy, brown-colored trousers with an upper portion that is lighter in color. He accents this outfit with two large brown spherical earrings in both ears, intricately designed gold bracelets on each wrist, and gold bands on each of his biceps, and completes it with gold lock-in sandals and a golden scarf bearing an eye on the region covering his forehead.

The final person who appears to be a tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely short black hair and what appears to be a receding hairline, which exposes his very prominent forehead, upon which he has a small tattoo of a skull. He noticeably lacks eyebrows, and has very small eyes with prominent dark circles, His nose is also considerably prominent, and his jaw is long and pronounced, offering much space between his chin and small mouth. He also has high, shallow cheekbones, and features distinct five o'clock shadow.

"There's no mistaking that these are all members of the Spriggan Twelve…" Makarov mumbled.

"Bingo! I, The Desert King, Ajeel will be your demise!" The dark skinned one shouted while pointing at Makarov.

"I see, Then I assume this is the Assassin Jacob, and the Winter General Invel…" Jura stated.

"That's exactly right" The second ranked Wizard saint Hyberion said while putting his hand on Jura's shoulder. "Warrod, Wolfheim, you two take the assassin and desert king. Makarov, Jura and i will take the Winter General."

 **With Natsu and Mavis**

"Macky will be fine. He's to stubborn to die." Mavis stated.

"So… We get to team up with Natsu-san? Awesome!" Sting shouted in excitement as he jumped out of his bed.

"Sting relax you still haven't completely healed." Rogue stated.

"Nah i'm fine, besides someone's gotta keep watch while you and Natsu-san recover… Oh and before i forget… Natsu-san who did you fight? I happen to know a couple members of these Spriggan Twelve guys…" Sting questioned.

Suddenly Natsu grew a sheepish grin while saying "Oh you know, no one really, just God Serena."

Sting and Rogue both froze at this. Before either of them could ask any questions Mavis answered them "From what i could tell while watching the battle, Serena was secretly a Spriggan member while he still held the title of Wizard Saint."

"We had a traitor in our country this entire time? And we didn't even suspect it. How disgusting." Rogue mumbled.

Sting then turned his attention back to the main arena and spotted three figures walking towards them. Sting sighed and stated "Guys…. I think we're about to have some company."

The figure in the middle was a relatively tall, fair-skinned, still quite well-toned old man with blackish eyes and roughly shoulder-length, wavy, silvery white hair, with the majority of his bangs swept leftward. He has a short mustache, and a lengthy, mildly thin beard that reaches down to his upper torso shoots up towards the mouth in large spikes, and links to his main hair via sideburns. Additionally, he has thick eyebrows, a pronounced nose bridge, and high cheekbones. His many facial wrinkles evidence his advanced age, most prominently those on his forehead and below his lower eyelids, and his laugh lines. He also has a dark tattoo consisting of a thick dot surrounded by two circles on the back of his left hand, and two straight lines going from the circles' bottom end down the front of his forearm.

The Man to the right of him is a well-built young man, with his most noticeable features being his upward spiky blond hair that comes as far as his shoulder blades on his back, as well as a large white cross symbol donning on his forehead. He has sharp eyes with an accentuated design around the crust of them, while also possess one noticeable earring to go along with a tight necklace that has a circular ornament attached to it. For clothing, he wears a golden-colored kasaya that has a rectangular pattern (similar to Natsu's scarf) that covers one-half of his body while the other half is exposed. A white sash is also tied around the upper part of the garb that streaks to hip to go with one around his waist as well. On his left arm, he has an intricate light green tribal tattoo with a decorative armband wrapped around it, while the mark of the Alvarez Empire resides on his left shoulder. He wears dark colored capris to go with a simple set of two-toned colored footwear.

The women on the left is a seemingly tall, voluptuous woman with large amounts of scarlet hair thickly braided and located in the front and back of her body as pairs, all of which have bows near its ends. The frontal braids also have two golden ornaments near the upper sections. Also, the woman has two U-shaped earrings on her ears, while donning a light-red lipstick.

For clothing, Irene dons a scanty version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, to, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, She wears an elongated black loincloth with the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges.

Natsu got up from his bed and walked over to sting's side followed by Mavis and Rogue.

The three stop at an estimated 50 feet away from Natsu's group. "I see… So for our first tag team match Mavis, we get the top three Spriggans."

Natsu then begins to name the three enemies that stand for them, "See the one in the middle, That's The King of all Magic, August. The man to the right of him is called Larcade. The women there name is the Scarlet Despair, Irene Belserion"

"It's always nice to see someone who's done their research." August replies. "Yes, and he named us without fear. He's truly making me blush." Irene jokingly stated. Natsu noticed that the one known as Larcade was glaring at him without saying a word, but smiling.

"So… Natsu-san, you excited to kick these guys ass or what" Sting questioned with a sheepish grin.

"Very…" Natsu said with a slight bit of worry evident in his tone.

"Oh August, Do you think i can have some fun with the Dragon Prince? You and Larcade can have the rest of them, I only want him" Irene stated as she gave a weird smile towards Natsu. Mavis then gave her death defining glare towards the women who was supposedly claiming Natsu.

"You have a twisted definition of fun, Irene. What should happen during this, fun, you'll be having with the boy?" August questioned.

"Oh, you know, the best kind." Irena stated as she returned her gaze to Natsu who was progressively getting more and more creeped out.

"No matter what i say i know you'll do it anyways… just don't go too crazy." August responded with while giving a heavy sigh. "Goodie!" Irene shouted in excitement.

"You" Larcade called out, pointing at Sting. "What's so interesting about you?" Larcade questioned while giving Sting a curious stare. "Nothing really… Just the guy who's gonna kick your ass." Sting responded with earning a approving nod from Rogue.

"Oh Dragon Prince! Let's take a walk!" Irene called out motioning for Natsu to follow her as she began to walk away from her fellow Spriggans.

Natsu shrugged as he oddly complied.

"Natsu? What are you doing?!" Mavis questioned as she saw him begin to walk towards the women.

"What? I'll be fine, i need to find out why 'The Scarlet Despair' is acting so strangely towards me." Natsu responded in a strange tone as he quickly caught up with Irene.

Mavis was about to run after him before August pulled out a staff and put it in front of Mavis, stopping her from going forward.

"Trust me little girl, whatever she's planning, you don't want to see." August stated as Mavis backed away from the him.

"Mavis… We need to work together to beat these guys…" Rogue stated. Mavis nodded at this before saying "You two, See what you can do about that Larcade guy, I'll deal with August until Natsu gets back."

"Right" the Twin Dragons said in unison.

"Oh, The Twin Dragons are going to challenge me?" Larcade questioned.

"I will send your pure white souls screeching up to the heavens…"

 **A/N: I don't know how i feel about the God Serena fight… I wanted to make it a bit longer but i didn't know how. Anyways that's the chapter. Next chapter will be longer and will come out on Christmas, Natsu x Mavis is gonna become canon this arc.**

 **As you can all already tell, i'm not the best at typing fight scenes… But i try so that's all that's important right? Anyways, Please Review as they do help. -Navis4Life**

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter 6: Spriggans in Crocus Part 2/6**


	6. Spriggans in Crocus Part 2

**A/N: Screw it! I'm releasing this now… I just couldn't wait any longer… I will wait until Christmas to release the next chapter don't worry.**

 **I wish that there were more Navis stories out there, I enjoy reading stories just as much as i do making them, I'm pretty sure i've read every single Navis story on the internet, unfortunately most of them were dropped/abandoned, which sucked even more because they were so amazing. If you haven't, go read Warriorsz Navis story called "An Alternate History", i assume it's been dropped since it's been so long but it's worth reading over my story. Ugh i need to stop thinking about how amazing stories like that were just dropped it makes me too sad.**

 **I know i made everyone used to getting a new chapter everyday but realistically, This fic wouldn't last very long if i continued to do that. I hope this chapter pleases everyone. I'm going to attempt to truly launch Navis right here. Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I am in no way associated with the production or distribution in anyway. I'm just a fanboy with dreams damnit!**

Chapter 6: Spriggans in Crocus Part 2/6

"What do you want" Natsu questioned the scarlet despair as she had an odd grin as she walked.

"What do i want? Well isn't it obvious?" Irene responded as she glared at Natsu. Natsu gave a puzzled expression back towards Irene, Upon seeing this, she simply sighed.

"You truly don't know who i am… Fine… I am the Queen of the Dragons... " Irene stated. Natsu's expression didn't change at all from this, He never was one for titles, never liked them. "Okay… So what does that have to do with me?" Natsu questioned.

Irene let out a simple giggle upon hearing this. "As Queen of the Dragons, i must have a powerful mate, After hearing of the mighty Prince that Acnologia had trained, i knew he would be the only one fitting of the title as my mate."

Natsu lost his puzzled expression as he bursted out laughing. "Yo-You think i'm gonna be your mate?"

"Look i'm sorry but i've already got someone in mind for the title of my mate" Natsu barely stated through his laughter.

"Oh come now, surely i can… change your mind…" Irene stated as she waved her hand and a magic circle appeared underneath Natsu.

Multiple images of Natsu and Irene doing a vast amounts of activities started to form in Natsu's head. He fell to his knees and held his head in pain.

"What the hell are… you doing?!" Natsu muttered as more images passed through his head.

Irene chuckled at the sight. "I did say i was going to change your mind now didn't i? Before long you'll surely be clinging to me." Irena stated as she stared down at Natsu.

"Hell with that... " Natsu murmured as thoughts of actually becoming Irene's mate started popping up inside his head. "No! I won't let you control me like this!" Natsu shouted in a futile effort to liberate himself from Irene's spell.

 **With Mavis**

"You think you stand a chance against me? Come now, surely the Fairy Tactician is smarter than that." August stated.

"I sense people amongst this battle field have already had a taste of the forbidden fruit that is pleasure… Be purified." Larcade called out as he clapped his hands together releasing a white light across all of Crocus.

This light appeared to be radiating off of Rogue suddenly as he fell to the ground.

"This… This sensation…" Rogue muttered.

"Rogue! Rogue what's the matter with you!" Sting shouted as his comrade didn't seem to be in pain, but wrather feeling good.

"It's no use… Sting... " Rogue muttered as he continued to feel his body warm up.

 **With Natsu**

A bright white light suddenly reached out across Crocus. The same said light seemed to stick with Irene as she fell to one of her knees. "Damnit… Larcade…" She muttered.

The magic circle around Natsu had vanished, releasing him from the spell. Natsu panted heavily as he realized his opportunity. " **Apocalyptic Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!"** Natsu punched Irene and released an absurd amount of flame and etherion with the blow.

Natsu fell to his knees again as he attempted to catch his breathe after his energy had been consumed by the spell Irene put him in.

 **With Mavis**

Mavis had looked over at Rogue and saw that he was falling to the ground.

"What is this magic?" Mavis questioned as she saw no one else being affected by the spell except for Rogue.

"Larcade! Cease this at once! Your magic is affecting our fellow Spriggans as well!" August ordered Larcade.

"Oh my, Please excuse my actions" Larcade said as he waved his hand seemingly to cancel his spell.

Mavis wasted no time on while August was distracted with Larcade.

" **Fairy Cannon"** The beam of light hit August directly in his gut and sent him spiraling back. 'I have to stay on him' Mavis thought to herself as she charged him again. " **Fairy Blade!"** Mavis pulled out the same blade she had used during her fight with Wahl and cut straight through August's side. "GAAAAAH!" The magic King shouted in pain.

"Enough of this foolishness!" August shouted as he pushed Mavis back with some sort of wind magic. "Do you not understand the capabilities of my magic?" August questioned.

"I don't care! If you're an enemy, i will strike you down without hesitation!" Mavis shouted as she prepared another attack.

"Have it your way…" August muttered.

" **DISSOLVE INTO OBLIVION!"** August shouted as a ray of fire bursted out from the earth and consumed Mavis. Mavis screamed in pain from the unbelievably hot attack. She knew she had to act fast or she really would dissolve into oblivion.

" **Reflector!"** The flames that had encased Mavis had vanished but quickly re appeared and hit August this time. He quickly waved off the attack but still had suffered from his own heat. "Damn brat…" August muttered.

 **With Natsu**

Irene had gotten up after Larcade's spell had been canceled. "Larcade and his damn pleasure magic…" Irene muttered. Irene returned her gaze to Natsu who had now been encased in flames and clearly furious. "Oh come now, be a good mate and return to my spell.

Before Irene could cast her magic again, Natsu had launched himself straight at Irene and hit her with the same punch as he did before.

" **Apocalyptic Fire Dragon King's Roar!"** Natsu's signature attack had landed as a direct hit.

Irene stood up muttering a few curses. "You really shouldn't make me have to fight you, It be a shame for two future mates to brawl like this." Irene stated giving Natsu her weird smirk yet again.

Natsu was beside himself. The fact that she was trying to brainwash him into being her mate had absolutely enraged him. He had begun to enter Dragon force in pure anger without willingly activating it. His dragon instincts had begun to take over, He couldn't control himself, his goal was to now kill Irene without a second thought.

Natsu let out a fearsome battle cry as blue markings formed around his body which were identical to that of Acnologia's. In an instant, Natsu was right in front of Irene and grabbed her by the leg. He threw her across Crocus. He swiftly followed her soaring body. " **Apocalyptic Dragon's Ending World!"** Natsu had unleashed the same attack that had defeated Jackal in one hit, only this time it had at least double the amount of power behind it. Irene screamed in pain and shock from the power Natsu was releasing. " **Apocalyptic Dragon's Endless Fury!"** Natsu kicked Irene straight in the face while admitting a massive amount of Etherion with it. As Irene was hit by this she choked out an absurd amount of blood and flew into another wall.

Natsu had managed to slightly control himself as he slowly walked towards the injured scarlet mage.

"I see… Shouldn't mess with a dragon who already loves another…" Irene muttered as she stumbled to her feet. "I guess it's going to be harder than i thought to steal your love than i had initially thought!" Irene jokingly stated.

"I guess i'll have to put you to sleep first" Irene said as she began forming multiple magic circles around herself. These circles launched multiple beams energy that in an instant, hit Natsu.

Before Natsu could get up she used the same magic and hit him yet again with multiple lasers. "Damn it!" Natsu screamed as he was continuously struck. After a few more strikes Natsu felt himself losing consciousness.

As he fell to the ground he felt a pair of metal arms catch him.

"Oi salamander, This bitch isn't seriously about to beat you so easily is she?" Natsu looked up to see Gajeel with a mad grin on his face as he turned to Irene.

"Surely if you can beat us three, you can defeat this hooker right?" Laxus questioned as he walked up to them with a blue haired mage by his side.

"Gajeel… Laxus… Jellal…" Natsu muttered as Gajeel set him down. "You leave her to us, Natsu." Jellal stated. "Yeah, I think your girlfriend is gonna need your help back in the arena." Laxus said with a sheepish grin. "She's not my g- Oh shut it salamander! Everyone knows it except you at this point. If you seriously haven't asked her yet, go kick that old man's ass and kiss her right there. Be the player we know you are!" Gajeel shouted interrupting Natsu. Natsu let out a small smile at this and began to run back towards the arena.

"No you don't Prince!" before Irene could cast a spell on Natsu, she was interrupted by a steel pole being slammed into her gut. "Stay away from him! We're your opponent's!" Gajeel shouted as he struck her.

"Damn you…" Irene muttered.

 **With Mavis**

Mavis was on her knees, panting heavily with bruises all over her body. "Damn it" Mavis muttered to herself as August slowly approached her.

"You shouldn't of challenged me…" August stated as he stepped on Mavis's head, slamming her face first into the ground. Mavis grunted in pain as she felt blood coming out of her mouth.

"Mavis!" Sting and Rogue shouted in sync before Larcade hit them with his blades of light.

"Die you pathetic rat…" August stated as put his hand in a form of a gun.

" **APOCALYPTIC FIRE DRAGON KING'S UNFORGIVING BLADE!"** Natsu rammed his elbow into August's throat launching him hundreds of feet back. Natsu was now standing over Mavis in a protective manner as he glared at August. " _ **Pathetic rat? You shouldn't of done that… I hope you like the flames of hell… Not only are you going to feel them now… But forever."**_ Natsu threatened in a demonic tone.

August got to his feet and returned a glare to Natsu.

"I have to say i am surprised. I expected you to be Irene's servant by now… But not only did you escape her… You now have impressed _me_ with your magic power… Come, Prince of the Dragon's… Let's fight until the other man drops."

" _ **I wouldn't have it any other way…"**_

 **With Sting and Rogue**

"What's with this guy? No matter how many times we hit him, he doesn't seem to take a scratch…" Sting questioned as he panted heavily. "I don't know… But we can't let up…" Rogue responded.

"I'm afraid i'm going to end this battle now, I'd like to speak with Natsu before August completely annihilates him," Larcade stated as he clapped his hands together yet again.

" **Soul of the Wicked Meal"** Suddenly Sting and Rogue begin to feel an immense feeling of hunger…

"Shit... " Rogue muttered as he turned to his fellow dragon slayer. "Sting… I know this magic… Take… this…." Rogue casted his shadows towards Sting, He was confused at the sight but his need to eat drove him to devour even Rogue's shadows.

"Oooooh! Your shadows taste funny!" Sting shouted as the power of his Light and the power of Rogue's shadows started radiating off of him. "Thanks buddy!" Sting shouted as he gave the unconscious Rogue a thumbs up.

"Oh? Have you survived yet another one of your desires? Interesting…" Larcade stated. Sting disappeared, his silhouette however, could be seen flying towards Larcade at a blinding speed. " **White Shadow Dragon's Blast!"** Wielding the power of light in his right hand, and the power of the shadows in his left, Sting claps his hands together and unleashes a blast of the two elements. It lands a direct hit on Larcade launching him back earning a grunt of pain from him.

"I'm not done yet!" Sting shouts as he jumps above his enemy. He hit's Larcade over the head using a combination of light and shadow yet again and launching Larcade back again as well.

"You insolent pest!" Larcade shouted as he sprouted back to his feat. "Final desire!" " **R.I.P."**

"Ah yes, rest… All humans love it… let's see you escape this one…" Larcade stated with a maniacal smile. Sting was sent into a drowsy state. His eyes were becoming progressively heavier by the second

"Damn… It!" Sting shouted as he punched himself in the gut in an attempt to keep himself awake. Larcade laughed at the sight of his futile effort.

"Very well… I'll just have to kick your ass before i fall asleep then!" Sting shouted as he returned into his shadow form once again. 'Damn… I can stay awake for only another couple minutes at most!' Sting thought to himself as he approached Larcade.

The two proceeded to compete in a hand to hand combat contest, they were both landing several hits on each other. After Sting had knocked his opponent back a few feet, Larcade grabbed the blades that were attached to his back and threw them as Sting, Impaling him. "Guah!" Sting shouted in pain as he fell to his knees.

Larcade was now standing over the bleeding out Sting.

"I must say… I am impressed, not only did you defeat two of my desire spells, but you also resisted my "R.I.P." for this long… I will remember your name child... " Larcade stated as he looked down at Sting.

"Yeah… Remember it well… In hell with me!" Sting shouted as he forced himself up, pulling out the cross shaped blade in his chest and stabbed Larcade with it. The two fell in opposite directions, both bleeding out at this point.

"You… Are… Very… Impressive…" Larcade muttered as his life left his body. "Yah… You… To…" Sting responded as he faded with him…

 **With Natsu and Mavis**

Natsu looked over to see Sting Rogue, and even Larcade all on the ground. " _ **Sting, Rogue!"**_ Natsu shouted as he saw them. August took advantage of this and struck Natsu with a laser straight to the gut. Natsu seemed unfazed from the blast and just glared at August.

" _ **Did you just try to blindsight me? Bad move"**_ Natsu stated as he let out his own blast. " **Roar of the Apocalyptic Fire Dragon!"** "Oh? Then how about this…" " **Rage of the Ice Demon!"** The two mighty roars hit each other and ended in a tie. 'Shit… Devil slayer magic… This guy must know who i am…' Natsu thought to himself. August could seemingly tell what he was thinking as he stated "What? Don't like devil slaying magic?"

Natsu growled at this and charged for another attack. " **Demolition Fist of the Fire Dragon King" "Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist"** Their fist collided causing a massive explosion of magic energy.

" **Blinding Light of the Rising Angel"** August quickly summoned a light to which illuminated everyone's vision. " _ **Damn it…"**_ Natsu muttered, He quickly closed his eyes and begun to rely on his sense of smell and hearing. " **Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow"** August fired an ice arrow at Natsu, who barely managed to dodge the attack as he heard it coming.

"Interesting... " August murmured as the light died down.

" _ **Mavis…"**_ Natsu called out as he backed away from August. "Y-Yes?" Mavis responded. " _ **I'm going to need your help to take this guy down…"**_ Natsu stated as he reached his hand out to Mavis who was laying on the ground. "Of course!" Mavis responded as she took his scaly hand.

" **Fairy Cannon!" "Apocalyptic Fire Dragon King's Demolicious Desire!"** The two attacks that Mavis and Natsu had let out quickly joined together.

"Unison Raid?!" August shouted in shock as the massive attack hit him.

Natsu wasted no time as he understood that the attack would not even come close to defeating their enemy.

He was right, August had quickly landed on his feet after being launched. " **Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword!"** August pulled out a large purple colored ice sword and lunged towards Natsu. August gave Natsu no time to react as he enhanced his speed to a great measure with his magic.

Natsu shouted in pain as he was launched several feet back, 'So he is the demon Zeref spoke of, interesting…' August thought to himself.

He quickly launched himself at Natsu to attempt to strike him again.

This time his blade was met with that of Mavis's Fairy Blade. The two had dueled each other to see who had the better handling skills. August eventually disarmed Mavis and was going in to stab her, This time it was Natsu who stopped the his blade and elbowed him in his throat once more, releasing a massive amount of etherion with the blow.

August coughed out a small amount of blood from the attack.

"You two might actually stand a chance against me… Strange… No one has ever achieved that before. You amuse me" August stated as he glared at the two.

" _ **We can't afford to spend too much time on this guy… Sting and Rogue could be critically injured over there… We need to help them."**_ Natsu stated to Mavis. She nodded in agreement.

August looked over at his fellow Spriggan. "Larcade… And the one you call Sting… Are dead…" Natsu and Mavis froze at this. Natsu turned to see Sting and Larcade laying there motionless while Rogue was showing slight signs of life. " _ **Sting!"**_ Natsu shouted as he ran over to the blonde dragon slayer.

August had decided to pause the battle momentarily to let him have his moment to pay his respect to the fallen slayer. Mavis stayed back and watched with a sad expression.

Natsu went back into his normal form and held Sting's head up. "Sting! Sting! Wake up! Sting! Sting Please!" Natsu shouted with tears slowly dripping out of his eyes. Rogue had opened his eyes to see Natsu laying his head on Sting's chest crying. "Sting?..." Rogue muttered. He crawled over to see his massive wound and felt his unbeating chest. Rogue silently began to cry as he realized his best friend who he thought of as a brother was dead.

August had turned his head away from the sight as he experienced a small amount of sadness from the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Out of all members of the Spriggan Twelve, August was the one who slightly cherished life and hated when it was taken.

Rogue had gotten to his feet as he felt as though his magic was now completely replenished and then some.

Natsu gently laid Sting's head down and got up to stand at Rogue's side. They both slowly turned and gave August the darkest glare in the world. 'Shit' is all August could think.

The two were in front of him in an instant. Both started throwing magic filled punches at August. " **Roar of the Apocalyptic Shadow Dragon!"** The two dragon slayers shouted in sync as they combined their roars.

This had launched August back and surprisingly actually left multiple scratches on him. They wasted no time and charged him again and unleashed yet another onslaught of vicious punches.

After a few minutes of beating August down he had finally caught their fist and threw them. " **Grand Chariot! Sema!"** In an instant, August had unleashed the attack that Jellal had used to decimate Oracion Seis.

"Shit!" Natsu screamed out as he saw the massive meteor like attack coming down from the sky.

"Leave this to me!" Mavis shouted as she ran to the center of the Arena. " **Fairy's Holy Ray of Hope!"** Mavis pointed her palm up towards August's attack, A beam of golden colored energy had burst out in front of Mavis's palm and vaporized the approaching meteor.

Natsu and Rogue watched in amazement while August felt a sudden bolt of anger. These three had been successfully countering all of his attacks, and beating him down without failure, He knew he would now have to go all out in order to defeat the team that had been challenging him.

" **Take Over! Zoreinobolt"** August body went into a transformation, though didn't change much. He had now a black lightning tattoo extending from his right hand up to the left side of his neck. He had his own set of yellow scaly wings as well. His eyes were now similar to yellow colored gems and glowed. His hands had been replaced with claws. His hair was now sticking up and flowing with the magic he was radiating off of himself. Lightning was sparking all over his body as he gazed at the trio.

" **You will all fall before the Lightning God… Zoreinobolt…"** August stated in a demonic tone.

"Well… That was unexpected... " Natsu muttered as he set his gaze upon the Lightning God. "Rogue… By any chance would that Orga guy happen to be anywhere nearby?" Natsu questioned with high hopes that he would say yes.

"He is in the city… But i doubt that he would show up as it is likely that he's already engaged in combat." Rogue stated with anger clearly evident in his voice.

"Things just got a lot more tricky…" Mavis mumbled.

August, similar to what Rogue does with his shadows, went into a lightning bolt and sent all three of them flying.

"Damn it!" Natsu shouted as he continuously gets struck. "I've got it!" Rogue shouted as he went into his shadow. August quickly chased him. Through this distraction, Natsu and Mavis prepare an attack.

" **Apocalyptic Fairy's Oblivious Ending!"** the two punched the air in sync and launched a combined blast of fairy magic and etherion. Rogue led August into the trap and was struck by the powerful attack.

Natsu launched himself to attack August only to find that he was already on his feet, He had his Ice sword in hand yet again and was about to strike directly on point with Natsu's heart.

"I… Was.. To… Late?" Natsu muttered to himself. Before the blade could strike Natsu, Rogue had pushed Natsu out of the way leading to him being struck instead.

Natsu lost his breathe and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Rogue's chest being completely punctured by the blade.

"It's an honor… To die for… the life of Natsu-san… I'm coming… Sting... " Rogue stated as he fell to the ground with the the ice blade still in his chest.

"Ro… **ROGUE!"** Natsu shouted with tears once again falling from his eyes. He ran over and held up Rogue's head just like he did with Sting. "Not…. Not you too…." Natsu muttered with a shaking voice. "It… It should've been me… It should've been been me… It should've been me…. It should've been me… It should've been me…" Natsu repeated himself multiple times with a cracking voice while tears violently fell from his eyes.

"You're right… It shoud have been you… But don't worry it still can…" August stated as he pulled out another blade.

" **ROGUE!"** Natsu screamed as the same golden flames that he used against Mard Geer had returned to him, Golden scales had replaced the black ones he had. Natsu had sprouted his wings once more and lunged himself at August who screamed in pain from the attack.

Natsu grabbed August by the arm and began to fly up. When he was about a thousand feet above the arena he released him.

" **FAIRY FLAME DRAGONS UNLIMITED DESTRUCTION EDGE!"** Natsu head butted August in the gut and released all of his remaining magic energy into the attack, all the golden flames had encased itself around August and sent him flying even higher than the already were.

Natsu's scales had disappeared as he began to fall.

" **IT"S NOT OVER YOU INSOLENT HUMAN!"** August shouted as he flew down with bloodshot eyes and grabbed the back of his head. "You… Have impressed me… My magic is at zero… And you're still…" " **SILENCE YOU PATHETIC DRAGON PRINCE! I'LL DESTROY EVERY INCH OF YOUR BODY!"** August shouted in rage as he continued to head towards the ground.

"I think… You're forgetting… about your strongest opponent here…" Natsu muttered. August turned his head as he realized who he was speaking of. "MAVIS!" Natsu shouted.

"I got it…" Mavis stated as she raised her arms. 'Now i can really go all out with this spell' Mavis thought to herself as she raised her arms. " **SHIT!"** August shouted.

" **FAIRY GLITTER!"**

Mavis's brilliant light went on to form a ring around August and encased him. He didn't get the chance to scream in pain as he was defeated instantly.

After getting hit with Natsu's and Mavis's strongest attacks, The strongest Spriggan had been exterminated.

Natsu fell to the ground from hundreds of feet in the air making a very loud "THUD".

Mavis rushed to his side to make sure he was alright. Before saying anything Natsu gave a thumbs up to signify their victory. Mavis smiled at the sight and pulled him into a fierce embrace.

"We did it… Didn't we?" Mavis whispered into Natsu's ear. "Yah… We really kicked that guys ass…" Natsu responded in a whisper as well.

The two stayed in that position for another half hour before one of them finally spoke up. "It's not over… I wont stop until i wipe em all-" Natsu was interrupted by the feeling of someones lips being brushed against his own. He opened his eyes to see Mavis crying while stairing at him. "Were done… We can't fight anymore… Your staying here with me until it's over… Okay?" Mavis stated while pulling him into another embrace.

Natsu had begun to cry as well, The death of his two close friends had taken a bigger impact on him than he was showing. "Ye-Yeah… Thank you… Mavis…" Natsu whispered into her ear.

After a few more minutes of staying in the embrace, they had both passed out from exhaustion from their battles.

Of course… Mavis landed on top of Natsu. I mean, it's pretty much impossible for her to sleep without being on top of him at this point.

 **A/N: I don't know how to write chapters that induces "The Feels"... but i tried. I can't believe i just killed Sting and Rogue like that… Sting is actually one of my favorite characters, So it was hard for me to decide to kill him off just like that…**

 **I'm probably gonna spend the next two hours trying to find a Navis story that i haven't read yet… It's sad i know...**

 **Well… I'm sorry if i made anybody sad from this, but hey, the Spriggans have gotta live up to their name. I'm sorry if it's not as long as you expected.**

 **I didn't exactly make Navis cannon quite yet… But don't worry… It'll definently happen by the end of this arc.**

 **Well that's enough out of me. I'm gonna try to hold off on releasing the next chapter until Christmas… But who knows… Anyways… Thanks to all my loyal readers! I will never drop this story! But please review guys it really motivates me to make these. -Navis4Life**

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter 7: Spriggans in Crocus Part 3/6**


	7. Spriggans In Crocus Part 3

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Am i the only person with an active Navis story? This is sad… Don't worry my dudes, i got you. I feel like i rushed this chapter, more than usual.**

 **I don't know what to say here so let's just get right into the chapter… Please review as they do help!**

Chapter 7: Spriggans in Crocus Part 3/6

a young man begins to approach Natsu and Mavis as they rest.. He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a pendant.

"What's this now? I get the leftovers? August you're too kind." The man stated as he stared down at the two.

A black orb appeared and revealed the man who had slain Igneel.

"You intend to attack my injured son? That's a very idiotic move… Even for you Zeref." Acnologia stated as he stood over Natsu and Mavis in a protective pose.

Zeref looked at Acnologia in shock. "You mean to tell me that the all mighty Apocalyptic Dragon King has come to care for a mere human? How unheard of." Zered responded with.

Acnologia didn't respond, he only continued to stand over Natsu and Mavis.

"I will be killing them… You will not be getting in my way" Zeref stated as his eyes began to glow bloodshot red.

"Somehow… I think i am" Acnologia said as he prepared his magic to strike the black wizard.

 **With Gajeel**

"Damn…." This bitch just doesn't stay down…" Gajeel said as he panted heavily.

"No kidding… It's like she's constantly healing herself from our attacks…" Jellal stated. Laxus seemed to get an idea from Jellal upon hearing this, as he grows a smile. "Then how about we hit her with all of our strongest attacks at once and take her out there so she doesn't have time to heal herself." Laxus stated.

The trio all grin and their eyes begin to glow a golden color in sync. "Oh? So you've finally figured it out it seems." Irene sighed as she realised that her defeat was imminent. "Fine. I'll be taking one of you with me then." Suddenly the trio had slight hesitation, but they knew that they had to take her out no matter the cost.

"Bring it bitch!" Gajeel shouted.

" **Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!" "Lightning Dragon's Jaw!" "Grand Chariot!"** Irene smiled as the three attacks approached her. She gripped her staff tightly and set her gaze to one of her three attackers. The moment before she was struck, she pierced the end of her staff directly through Gajeel's chest.

Irene and Gajeel landed their hits on each other. She was unconscious though not dead, the same can't be said for Gajeel.

He was on the ground looking at the sky with enormous pain erupting from his chest.

"Levy… Salamander... " Gajeel muttered. "Hold on Gajeel!" Jellal shouted as he pulled the large staff out of his chest along with a massive amount of blood. "Hey! Gajeel! You're not giving up on us that easily are you!?" Laxus shouted as he hid away his concern.

"Heh… You know something… Sparky…" Gajeel muttered as he turned to Laxus. "I never got to settle the score with you… You've beaten me once… I didn't get to settle it with Salamander either… Life's too short…" "Shut up! Do you even hear yourself?! You're making it through this!" Laxus shouted in an attempt to boost Gajeel's spirit.

"Just tell Levy somethin will ya…" Laxus nodded. "Shoobie-doo-ba…" Gajeel whispered into Laxus's ear as he fell unconscious.

"What?! Those aren't your final words! Wake the hell up you bastard!" Laxus shouted in anger as he started shaking the dragon slayer.

"Relax… He'll live… I managed to negate his wound with my magic." Jellal stated as he panted heavily since he used all of his remaining magic for Gajeel. Laxus let out a sigh of relief, He was about to punch Gajeel straight in the face before Jellal pulled Gajeel's body out of the way. "God i just negated his wound, Do you intend to kill him?!" Jellal shouted as he ran away from Laxus with Gajeel on his back. "Bring that bastard back here!" Laxus shouted as he begun to chase after them.

 **With Makarov**

"Damn… Jura stay strong with me… Were in this together…" Makarov called out. Jura knocked the assassin known as Jacob back with his magic. "I know!" He shouted in response.

"The others…" "We can't think about that now! We must strike down the enemy that's in front of us!" Jura interrupted Makarov. Jacob took Jura's distraction as an opportunity and through a small knife at his chest. "GAAAAH!" Jura shouted in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Jura!" Makarov shouted before being hit by Invel's ice. "What's wrong? Your comrades seem to be falling one by one… seems to be just you now." Invel stated as his fellow Spriggans lined up next to him to face Makarov.

"Natsu… Treat Mavis right…" Makarov muttered. Invel seemed to hear this as he called out saying "Oh? Are you realising that you're not going to be able to cheat death this time?"

Makarov let out a small smile at this and chuckled. "Don't worry, You won't be escaping it either." The three Spriggans laughed at this comment.

"You… You think your going to take out all of us? Why did you become a guild master instead of a stand up comedian, That's some great shit right there." Ajeel stated through his laughter.

"Not only you three… I think i'll be taking your foot soldiers with me as well…" Makarov stated. The three Spriggans proceeded to laugh even more as they prepared their magic to strike him down.

" _ **Laxus…"**_ Makarov's voice started ringing through Laxus's head.

"Huh?"

" _ **These are my final moments… All i have time to say is that i want you to keep my legacy alive… I want you to become the new Guild Master…"**_

"Wait! What?! What do you mean last moments?!" Laxus yelled out as he stopped chasing Jellal and started to run towards the Northern gate.

" _ **Laxus… You've made me proud… I may have scolded you back on Tenroujima for coming… But in reality i was so happy to see that you came to defend your guild…"**_

"Shut up old man! Just wait for me damn it! I can get you out of whatever shit hole you're in!" Laxus shouted as he reached the northern gate. He saw Makarov in the position of Fairy Law. "You can't do that! Stop! Gramps!"

" _ **I love you… And all of Fairy Tail… And one last thing… Make sure that you don't make jokes about Mavis… You remember Fairy Glitter…"**_

"Gramps!"

Makarov let out one final heavy sigh as he clapped his hands together to let out the his brilliant light. " **FOR FAIRY TAIL!" "FAIRY LAW!"**

The light reached out across all of Ishgar as he used all of his life force for this attack.

The Spriggans screamed in pain as they were annihilated by the attack.

The spell reached Acnologia and Zeref, They stood there staring at each other as the light blinded them temporarily, thought not doing any damage to them.

Back at the guild, Everyone had rushed outside to see the light of Fairy Law coming from the direction of Crocus. "Fairy Law?!" A random guild member called out. "It can't be!" "That would mean something is going seriously wrong!"

Random ideas kept being shouted out across the guild before Erza fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Erza?! What's wrong?!" Gray shouted out. She just continued to stare at the approaching light. "He's… He's… Gramps… He's… gone…" she choked out from her tears as the light reached them.

After about ten minutes, the light finally disappeared to reveal Erza on her feet with an enraged expression. "We're going to Crocus…" No one said a word after Erza stated this. She began to march towards the sight of the light, With the entire guild following her.

"Gra-Gramps…" Laxus choked out as he fell to his knees. Makarov's body was now lifeless… His body was stone, in the position he used to cast Fairy Law… A small amount of tears had now been shedding from Laxus's eyes.

Jura ripped out the blade from his chest and stumbled over to Laxus without saying a word. He put his bloody hand on Laxus's shoulder to comfort him.

Lightning started to spark around him.

"Jura… Get ready… We're gonna go hunting for some Spriggans." Laxus stated in a cold tone as he rose to his feet and ascended back into the city.

The three Spriggan twelve members that Makarov had been facing were now on the ground, Laying there lifelessly with their army behind them fallen as well. The Royal Army was decimated, only a few dozen soldiers remained… The Garou Knights had been completely worn out. Only five enemies remain, Four Spriggan Twelve members… And Zeref who is now facing Acnologia.

 **With Acnologia**

"You know my power dwarfs yours Zeref… You can't hope to defeat me." Acnologia stated.

"Defeat you? Oh no, but i'm sure i can slip past and eradicate those two at some point during our fight." Zeref said while laughing at the thought. Acnologia's expression was starting to show his anger more and more by the second.

"You're not touching them!" Acnologia shouted as he slammed his fist into Zeref's gut and launched him at least a thousand feet back.

"Stay put for now… Natsu…" Acnologia quietly stated as he looked down at the Dragon Prince.

He didn't bother going into his dragon form, He quickly caught up to Zeref to unleash the slaughtering he was planning for the black wizard.

Acnologia unleashed yet another punch to the gut of Zeref and launched him straight through the castle of Crocus. His plan was to get him as far away from Natsu as possible, then go all out on him.

Zeref stumbled to his feet and summoned an army of demons to distract Acnologia. He quickly decimated the army with an etherionic roar. "Damn it… This is why i need Fairy heart…" Zeref muttered as he braced himself for another blow. " **Hell's Blazing Vortex!"** Right before Acnologia's fist could hit the black mage, a tornado of flames engulfed him.

Acnologia recovered from this attack as if it were nothing and went to chase after Zeref again. " **Rage of the Earth!"** multiple elements had surrounded Acnologia and begun to encase him. Acnologia simply began to eat the attack.

"What?! You can eat all of those elements?! How?!"

Acnologia smiled manically. "Come now… Surely a Black Wizard such as yourself can figure it out… Etherion consists of multiple elements… And by wielding the power of Etherion… It gives me the power to consume all elements that are connected to it."

"I see…" Zeref let out a sigh as he said this. As he began to focus on Acnologia again it was already too late, He had struck him with a roar, successfully launching him into a mountain near the city and destroying it.

 **With Natsu and Mavis**

Natsu slowly opened to his eyes to see the usual sight upon waking up, Mavis sleeping on top of him. He carefully re-positioned her as he sat up. He began to stretch and look around. Mid Stretch he froze in place for about five minutes. "These scents…" Natsu silently muttered to himself. "Zeref… Acnologia... " Natsu laid Mavis down carefully in an attempt to not wake up the sleeping beauty. He didn't know but the moment he took Mavis off of him she had woken up but pretended to stay asleep.

He looked down at Mavis for a minute. Remembering how he promised that he was done fighting in this war.

"I'm sorry Mavis… But it's my destiny…" Natsu whispered. He made an attempt to run, but was immediately constricted by someone's arms wrapping around his chest.

" _FUCK!"_ Natsu silently screamed as he felt this.

"What *Sniff* Did i *Sniff* Say?" Mavis muttered as she buried her face into Natsu's back. "I have to-" Natsu was cut off by Mavis who slapped him in face, hard. "You dummy!" Mavis shouted as she fell to the ground to wrap her arms around her knees and hid her crying face.

Natsu pulled her into a hug to comfort her. She proceeded on to cry into his shoulder and say repeatedly " _Dummy"._ "Hey, Calm down… I'm right here… Lets see… How about this... If you let me go face Acnologia and Zeref… Then when we get back i'll take you out on a… Da- Da- Da-" Natsu couldn't seem to get the last word out from his throat, Luckily Mavis's tears instantly evaporated as she stared at him with the happiest expression in the world. "DATE!" She shouted in excitement. Natsu smiled at her warmly. He truly was happy that she wasn't sad anymore, Mavis's positivity had always seemed to be contagious to those around her.

Her expression changed in an instant. "Deal… On one condition. You obviously can't die." Mavis stated with some absolute authority underlying her voice. Natsu could only nod at her, he was honestly afraid of Mavis at times.

"Like i said before… Come back to me" Mavis whispered into his ear, tightening their hug for a few more seconds before releasing him.

Natsu smiled at her, Then sprouted his wings and took off towards a destroyed mountain where multiple explosions had been going off.

"Dummy…" Mavis muttered as he slowly disappeared from sight.

 **With Acnologia**

"I'm going to kill you! ZEREF!" Acnologia screamed as he charged Zeref. "Bring it! ACNOLOGIA!" Zeref shouted as he began to charge the dragon king as well.

Before they could land their blows on each other. A figure landed in between them and caught their fist.

"Natsu?!" Acnologia shouted in shock to see him. Zeref only smiled at the sight of the dragon slayer.

"So you came to me…" Zeref stated in a murderous tone. Natsu released their fist and turned to Zeref.

"Acnol… Father… He's mine." Natsu stated in a cold tone. Acnologia carefully observed Natsu as he began to take off his black robe. It revealed multiple new scars on his body along with bandages on his arm seemingly to cover a rather large wound. Acnologia could sense a familiar magic radiating off from the bandages though, which puzzled him.

Natsu began to unravel the bandages to reveal a dragon tattoo on his arm.

Suddenly the entire kingdom erupted in fire.

"What is this power?!" Zeref shouted in shock. "Igneel?!" Acnologia called out as he stared at Natsu in pure shock.

" **Fire Dragon King Mode…"** Natsu's arms were quickly encased in Igneel's flames. He charged a frozen Zeref and struck him. I'M KILLING YOU HERE AND NOW ZEREF!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh?" Zeref muttered as he encased himself in his own dark flames. "Let's have our final dance then Natsu! Seems you've finally figured it out! That the only way this ends is with you and i both on the ground dead!" Zeref shouted in amusement as he realized that Natsu would actually be able to kill him here.

The two charged each other, Punching each other in the face, Red Flames destroying the terrain to the right, and Black Flames destroying the terrain to the left.

" **Fire Dragon King's Demolicious Fury!"** Natsu slammed his foot into the throat of Zeref and knocked him into a huge crater in the ground.

"Forgive me… Mavis…"

 **With Laxus**

Laxus came across a man who was a very tall, extremely muscular demon with an overall macabre appearance; his chest is covered in a black and red demonic breastplate that wraps itself around his lower abdomen. Attached to his breastplate are extremely large, irregularly-shaped metallic pauldrons that connect and fade out into his extremely long cloak, which he uses to keep hooded his head, upon which he wears what appears to be a red oni mask with his eye area painted yellow all around extending to his chin to conceal his face. On his arms, He wears a fishnet, mesh-like material, which is partially concealed by his overly-large pauldrons and gloves; the gloves themselves are frayed, and bear a zigzag pattern below the fray, however, attached to the zigzag pattern are also irregularly-flowing designs that the resemble bone structure of the hand, as they travel down from the forearm of the glove and branch off at the knuckles and travel down to each fingertip. The aforementioned zigzag pattern also appears on the material that is exposed on the parts of his torso that his breastplate does not cover, and around his waist he wears a belt. His lower body is concealed from view by a dark robe that reaches up to his feet. Just below the belt, it sports a pattern of circles that travels around his person.

Before the man could say anything, Laxus attempted to slam his fist into the figures face. However his punch went straight through his body. Laxus stepped back, but not out of fear. In fact his anger was now rising at the man. Laxus figured out what his body was made of, Magical Barrier Particles.

Laxus begun to laugh much to the demons surprise. "Magical Barrier Particles huh? What a joke… I've eaten what your body is made of before. Doesn't taste good. But it kept me from protecting my friends… That will not be the case this time" Laxus stated as he gave his murderous glare to the demon.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu had decided that he would end their battle early without the unnecessary side attacks.

While they were fighting, Acnologia was attempting to figure out why Zeref was saying that Natsu would die to. He quickly put the pieces together and came to the conclusion that their life forces were intertwined.

Zeref was letting out a small amount of tears as he realized that his wish would finally come true. He would finally ceased to exist from this torturous world that he thought had rejected him. Natsu's fist as just about to reach Zeref before Acnologia rushed in and caught his punch. Both of them watched in shock.

"So… You think i'd let you just destroy the source of your life just like that huh?" The Dragon King spoke out surprising Natsu. 'How does he know that?' Natsu thought to himself. "I'm not sure how you figured that out… But this is my destiny… It must be d- You know… I have about ten times the hearing capabilities that you have… And i'm fairly certain that i heard you promise your girlfriend up there that you would come back alive… Now i may be a murderous dragon looking for destruction… But i never break my promises, and i expect the same from you." Acnologia stated, looking directly into the eyes of Natsu. Zeref was seething with rage from the scene. He did not know how to handle Acnologia stopping him from finally dying. Natsu looked at the ground as he finally realized how much he would have hurt Mavis if he were to go through with this. Before he could say anything Acnologia spoke up saying "Besides Natsu… I have a theory…" After saying this Acnologia turned around, and in an instant, He flew towards Zeref and impaled him with only his hand, seemingly absorbing some magical particles from him.

He looked back at Natsu to verify if he was correct, He was. Natsu was stunned by what he just witnessed. Zeref fell to the ground lifelessly with a small smile on his face. "I see i was correct…"

"Wha… What did you just do? How am i ali- Alive? It's quite simple really, I have the power to absorb people's magic and life force… I simply took all of Zeref's remaining Magic and Life energy… The same energy that your life is connected to… So what once was connected to Zeref… Is now connected to me."

Natsu was dumbfounded. He didn't know how to process what had just took place in front of him. Natsu had wanted Zeref dead for so long now but feared dying in the process, and Acnologia swiftly came up with this grand theory of transferring his life force to him along with completing his wish.

"Father… Thank… You…" Natsu barely managed to choke out these words as he was still processing what had just taken place.

He walked towards Natsu and stopped at his side to put a hand on his shoulder. "Your welcome… But remember… I do seek only destruction… And one day… Your little guild may get in my way... Don't hate me for whatever the future holds… My son…" Acnologia stated as he continued to walk on and disappear into the same old black orb that he always uses.

Natsu walked over to Zeref's deceased body and fell to his knees. He started crying tears of joy and slight sadness. "Sleep well… Brother…" Natsu choked out. Natsu had known all along that Zeref was his true brother. His curse drove him to insanity, over all the years he came to having a wish to die, He didn't want to take away anymore life than he already had. The world made him sick and he slowly came to the desire of destroying it.

Somewhere deep inside Natsu, He knew that things were far from over with Zeref despite knowing full well that he was dead. He was still the demon that Zeref had made him to be. There was no plan for Natsu being alive after Zeref had died. If he were to ever let his demon self fully take over.. He would have a desire that would be unachievable.

Many years ago just a few days before he had met Mavis. Zeref had gone to Natsu's home to visit him and tell him of his past. In short he learned the hard way that he was the demon from the books of Zeref known as E.N.D. and that he would have the programmed desire to kill Zeref no matter what the cost, And now that he was dead, That desire doesn't just disappear as there wasn't a plan for him to still be alive.

He got up to his feet to see a book laying on the ground next to Zeref. "END…" Natsu muttered as he picked up the book. He studied the design of it. He had some keen desire to open it but something inside him was also telling him not to. Natsu had learned a special type of space magic and put the book in his own pocket dimension for safe keeping.

Natsu went on to pick up Zeref's deceased body and began to head back to Mavis.

 **Timeskip: 1 hour**

Natsu had finally reached the arena and found Mavis in the infirmary room attempting to sleep but failing miserably. She turned to see him. She was about to shout his name in joy from seeing that he was still alive until she saw Zeref in his arms.

"Is he?"

"Yes"

"Then does that mean… You're gonna.. Die?" Mavis questioned with a shaking voice. Natsu laid Zeref's body down and went on to explain everything that had transpired down at the mountains.

"Amazing… Acnologia was capable of coming up with such a solution from the very little information that he had? His intelligence might just rival mine." Mavis stated confidently. "I wouldn't give him that much of a praise… After all, You did figure out that i'm a demon from the books of Zeref despite having even less information about me than Acnologia. Natsu said, in a praising manner.

The two went on to have a short conversation filled with praises for one another.

"So... " Mavis spoke out after a few moments of silence. "Yeah?" Natsu responded with. "What do you wanna do for our date later!" Mavis stated in absolute joy. Upon remembering what Natsu had promised earlier, He blushed in a violent crimson color. He turned his head to hide his blush, which didn't go unnoticed by Mavis as she inwardly giggled.

"N-Not sure… But i think we should plan it at a later time… Like, when we're not in the middle of a war. Mavis nodded at this, despite the fact that Natsu wouldn't be able to see her as he was hiding his face.

"You made me sad earlier Mavis. You were actually attempting to sleep without me." Mavis panicked upon hearing this. "N-No i wasn't! I was just!" "Hmph!" Natsu pouted playfully as he folded his arms and turned his head.

Much to his surprise she began to cry and ran to hug him. "I'm sorryyyyyyyyyy!" She shouted as she buried her face in Natsu's chest. Natsu let out a long sigh as he rubbed his hand along her hair. "Shhh.. It's okay, i forgive you."

"Re-Really?" She muttered as she looked at him with unrefusable puppy dog eyes. "Yes it is"

Upon hearing this, Mavis buried her face into Natsu's chest once again and fell asleep there. "Dear lord… Why do all of our conversations these days have to end with her falling asleep on me?" Natsu muttered to himself.

Natsu, quickly repositioned her onto his back and began to walk (A/N: He's pretty much giving her a piggy back ride while she's asleep.) to the northern gate of the city to head towards Magnolia for the first time in over half a year.

When Natsu reached finally reached the northern gate, he almost dropped Mavis from the shock he experienced upon reaching it. However he quickly maintained his composure to insure that Mavis wouldn't fall.

What he was shocked from was Makarov's stone body. He barely managed to hold back his tears as he stepped in front of his deceased Master. He had cried so much during this one day, He couldn't possibly let out anymore tears. Thoughts began to emerge in his head, things like " _This is all my fault…" "I'm Sorry Master…"._ The thing that was really torturing Natsu, was the fact that the last time he was with Makarov, he was running away from him. He thought that Makarov would possibly think that he hated Fairy tail, or was angry at him. Natsu could only wish that he could've had one last conversation with the man that he called 'Gramps' and explain why he left.

Natsu carefully kneeled down, closed his eyes and bowed his head to Makarov's stone body in order to pay his respects.

"Thank you… You… You found me when i needed you the most… After Igneel left me… You… You brought me into Fairy Tail… For that i am forever in your debt…. Your… Your one of the only people that actually stayed in my life, Gramps… My parents… Zeref… Igneel… Acnologia… they had all left me at some point… but you… you stayed… No matter how much trouble i caused… You stayed… Now i have Mavis… But now… you haven't left me... No… Much like Igneel said… You're always gonna be with me… Aintcha Gramps?" Natsu raided his head with tears falling from his eyes but smiling at Makarov. Light had begun to flow around Natsu and Makarov.

For a moment. Natsu could've sworn he heard his voice saying

" _Amen… You've grown so much… You… Truly are the embodiment of Fairy Tail… Natsu… I will always be with you… Believe that…"_

Natsu stood up and looked at he sky. He could partially make out Makarov's face in the light, smiling down at him.

" _Treat her right… Natsu... "_ Makarov's voice called out with a very sheepish grin clearly visible in the light.

Natsu wiped away his tears and faced the light once more. "Hell Yeah! And don't you worry Gramps! I'm gonna wreck even more havoc than before now!" Natsu shouted giving a very large maniacal grin at the fading light.

" _Heh… Live on… Natsu…"_

And with that, the light faded leaving Natsu in the middle of two decimated armies.

Natsu grew an abnormally sized smile. He saw the rest of the Fairy Tail guild approaching the city in the distance. He quickly bolted out of sight so they wouldn't spot him.

"I trust that they've got the rest handled. After all, Mavis and i have a date planned." Natsu said to himself as he watched his enraged guild members charge the city to strike down the remaining Spriggans.

"Give em hell, FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu shouted.

All of the guild members seemed to hear this.

"Damn straight Flame Brain!"

"For Fairy Tail!"

"Right, Natsu-san!"

The whole guild started to let out their battle cries as they entered the city, despite not being able to see Natsu. They knew he was watching and had laid out the ground work for them.

 **A/N: Well… MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **I don't know how i feel about this chapter. I feel like it had it's moments but also had way to much terrible rushed battles in it as well. Things aren't over with Zeref, He'll have more to do with the story, just give it time.**

 **And to just to give you a meaningless update on my quest to find more Navis stories… No i couldn't find any… So i just re-read "An Alternate History" by Warriorsz since it is truly the best i have ever read despite being incomplete. Anyways… Please Review! I read all of you guys's comments on my story and they really help! I don't care if it's supportive or criticism, Just Review! I can't improve if i don't know what you guy's don't like about my story. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! -Navis4Life**

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter 8: A Christmas Special (Btw, The final two chapters of this arc will most likely not have any battles in it, seeing as though i did rush the majority of them in the first half.)**


	8. A Christmas Special

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS: This chapter is a Christmas Special and also slightly a future chapter as well, That's confusing i know. Think of it like this, The majority of this chapter is a Christmas special, But it is also the introduction to the next arc as well. This will most likely not make any sense to any of you. But in a few chapters it will. I'm sorry i decided to write my story like this, but i had to include the introduction to the next arc in the Christmas Special. The Spriggan Arc isn't finished.**

 **This chapter is completely aside from the current timeline in the story. Imagine that this takes place after the Spriggan arc is finished.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I am in no way associated with the production or distribution in anyway. I'm just a fanboy with dreams damnit!**

Chapter 8: A Christmas Special

 **(IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE AUTHOR NOTES, PLEASE DO AS YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER UNLESS YOU DO)**

Today is Christmas Eve, The guild was currently busy decorating the town of Mangolia. No one knew where Mavis and Natsu were as they had just taken off again without warning. Happy had begun to get really sad that his best friend had left him yet again, Though he kept his head up and maintained his cheerful act around the guild.

"Elfman! Careful with that tree!" Mira shouted at her brother as he began to slightly stumble as he carried the massive Christmas tree. "It's unmanly to shout at a struggling man!" Elfman shouted in protest.

Team Natsu (With the exception of Natsu) had all been working on lighting for the Guild. They were hoping that Natsu and Mavis would show up, as they had planned a little prank for them with the help of Freed.

The plan was that once everyone had entered the guild, they would set up a ruin at the entrance of the guild along with a mistletoe above it. The purpose of the Ruin was to trap all those who enter it, until they kissed.

Natsu and Mavis were always denying that they were dating despite it being abundantly obvious to everyone except for them, that they liked he each other, Erza had come up with this plan so they wouldn't be able to deny the truth anymore.

Once the team had finally finished their decorations for the guild hall. They stepped outside to admire their work.

"Now we wait…" Erza stated with a mischievous smile. The rest of the team had begun to grow the same smile as they thought about their plan for Natsu and Mavis.

 **With Natsu and Mavis**

Natsu and Mavis had been walking through a forest near Mangolia, Just enjoying each other's company. Once again, they hadn't realized that they were interlocking hands.

Eventually they came across a small lake, They were walking along the edge of it. Mavis had grown a devious smile. She quickly pushed Natsu into the water, Before she could admire her success, Natsu had grabbed her by the arm and pulled Mavis down into the water with him.

When they emerged from the water, Natsu was laughing hysterically. Natsu's joy had slowly become contagious as Mavis had begun laughing as well. They started having a small water fight as they were splashing each other, continuing to laugh.

When they got out of the water, Mavis had begun to pout due to the irritation she had from her wet clothes. Natsu on the other hand was quickly drying himself off by encasing himself in his flames. Natsu gave Mavis a smirk to signify his victory.

"No fair!" Mavis pouted playfully.

"Maybe you should've thought about my Master reflexes before you attempted something like that." Natsu stated mischievously

"No one should have reflexes like that!" Mavis shouted playfully as her eyes began to let out tears anime style. Mavis turned around and started saying "I'm not crying! I'm not crying at all!"

"Damnit Mavis… If it bothers you that much then here…" Natsu stated as he wrapped one of his arms around Mavis and begun to slowly dry her off with his warmth.

Mavis blushed lightly from feeling the warmth of his body.

After he finished drying Mavis off, the two continued to walk through the forest, interlocking hands once more.

"So… I heard that the guild's throwing a party around six… I think we should actually attend for once... " Natsu stated as he scratched the back of his head. Mavis nodded in agreement. "Is it bad that we've only been at the guild, like three times in the past year?" Natsu questioned. Mavis seemed to think about the question for a minute before responding with "Well, no. Look at Gildarts for example, It's rare for him to come even once a year, You could argue that it's because he's always on big missions and training, But we were doing the same thing were we not?"

This made Natsu smile, He was hoping for a response like that. "Speaking of Gildarts, WHERE IS HE, I WANNA KICK HIS ASS!" Natsu shouted as he started decimating a large amount of tree's with only his fist.

He was clearly getting carried away as he was imagining himself fighting the ace of Fairy Tail, if you would even call him that anymore, Mavis knew that Natsu had clearly surpassed him, but he hid his intelligence along with his true strength from the rest of the guild.

Once Mavis saw Natsu begin to use his flames she knew that he would destroy the entire forest if he didn't stop. "Natsu that's enough!" Mavis shouted as he grabbed his arm to stop him from burning the forest down.

"Eh?" Natsu choked out as he realized what he was doing. "Shit! I'm sorry!" Natsu shouted as he fell to his knees and began to beg for forgiveness.

Mavis folded her arms and started tapping her foot. "What am i gonna do with you Natsu…" Mavis playfully stated with a grin.

Natsu looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and anime style tears began to roll down from his eyes. "You'll forgive me…"

Mavis playfully sighed and accepted. She helped him up and started to head back towards Mangolia.

 **At Fairy Tail**

"Is everyone here?" Erza called out, successfully shutting the guild up.

"Yes, Everyone's here Erza." Mira responded. "Good, Freed, Hurry and make that Ruin. Freed nodded as he began to use his magic around the entrance of the guild.

"Their coming!" Romeo shouted from the second floor of the guild, They had him keep watch for the two so they would be able to prepare for the scene. Freed finished the trap and stepped away from his trap so he wouldn't attract any attention to it.

Natsu opened the doors, and shouted "We're back!". He attempted to walk towards a table but face planted into an invisible wall, Mavis experienced the same problem as the two fell backwards.

"A rune?!" Natsu called out in surprise.

Mavis studied the rune to find out the meaning of it, worried they would have to do battle each other or some torturous activity like that. "What's it say?" Natsu questioned. Upon figuring out the coding to the Rune she began to blush violently. "What is it?" Natsu questioned once more as he had begun to study the coding for himself. After figuring it out, Natsu's face turned even more red than Erza's hair.

The guild bursted out in laughter at the sight but quieted down quickly and waited for them to kiss.

Natsu turned his gaze to Erza and Freed and gave a glare that was obviously saying " _I'm gonna kill you both"_. Natsu then turned his head to face Mavis, Upon eye contact, the two's faces were just pure red and only red.

"Thi-This is your fault!" Mavis shouted. "My fault?! How is this my fault?!" Natsu shouted in protest. "You just had to remind me that there was Christmas party today! Why couldn't you just forget about it! Then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Mavis shouted while sticking out her pointer finger at Natsu to assign the blame to him. "What?! I'm sorry i'm not a forgetful person! Besides you agreed to it!" Natsu protested once more.

They continued to argue for a few more minutes.

"Oh whatever!" Natsu shouted as he kissed Mavis, Surprising not only himself, but Mavis and the entire Guild.

The two closed their eyes and continued to only kiss. Even after the Rune had disappeared, they pressed on with their moment and stayed like that for an entire half hour. When they separated for air they just gazed into each other's eyes.

Multiple girls in the guild had been letting out a bunch of "Awwwwwwww's" for the entire half hour.

Mavis was about to say something, but Natsu stormed out of the guild with a mad blast that would most likely stick with him for an hour at least.

Mavis didn't chase after him, She decided it would be best for him to have a little bit of alone time. Erza however, didn't think the same as she quickly ran after the dragon slayer.

Mavis turned to the guild, they all just stared at the blushing first master.

"So…." A random guild member called out to break the silence. "They lllllllllike each other!" Happy shouted, only to be beaten down by Lucy who he was originally laying on.

 **With Erza**

'Where'd that damn dragon slayer run off to?' Erza thought to herself as she continued to attempt to find Natsu. 'There's only one last spot that he could be at' Erza muttered to herself.

Erza spotted Natsu sitting on the edge of the same lake that Mavis and Natsu had been having a little water fight at earlier that day.

She sat down next to himself. He didn't even turn his head, he only watched his own reflection on the water.

"Why'd you run away?" Erza questioned but only to get no response. "Come on Natsu, Everybody knows that you and Mavis have a connection, so why do you continue to fight it?.

"I… I don't want to start anything with her… Until i'm absolutely positive that i'm gonna be alive after… it…" Natsu slowly stated. This had concerned Erza, 'why would Natsu be concerned about dying?' Erza thought to herself. "What do you mean, It?" Erza questioned. Natsu looked up at the stars and let out a long sigh. "Ragnarok… Acnologia… There's so much that's coming… And i have to stop it… and i honestly don't know if i'm gonna see the light of a new day after it all ends." Natsu stated. Erza pulled Natsu into a hug. "Natsu… You do realize that you have all of Fairy Tail to back you up… Together we can never fall…" Natsu didn't return the hug. It didn't faze him at all.

Natsu pushed her away and stood up.

"You have no idea who i really am Erza… I don't know why i'm telling you this… But if there's one thing that Acnologia taught me…" This made Erza freeze, 'What could Acnologia of possibly of taught him.' Erza questioned herself.

"It's that i can only rely on myself for this." Natsu stated coldly. Erza could almost see Acnologia in his eyes, he was now resembling him so much. Natsu's hair had begun to grow very similar to Acnologia's in the past year, and with his black cloak, He was just about identical aside from his lighter skin and pink hair.

Erza broke out from her frozen state, stood up and slapped Natsu. He didn't budge from his cruel state at all though. He just stood there and looked Erza directly in the eye. She didn't experience any fear though, despite sensing the enormous amount of magic energy being emitted from his body.

"You think you only have yourself to rely on? Are you excluding Mavis?" Erza questioned, which seemed to snap Natsu out of this cruel state he was in. He took a step back and looked down at his hands.

"No matter what your planning on facing Natsu… You're not alone… We're family… And With you… No exceptions... " Erza stated as she pulled him into another hug. This time, Natsu had returned the hug. "Thank you…" Natsu choked out as he began to slightly cry into Erza's shoulder.

Erza let out a smile at this, She was happy that Natsu was finally opening up to her after a year of isolation.

"Come on, let's get back to the guild." Erza softly stated. They broke the hug. "Go on ahead, i'll catch up in a minute" Natsu responded with. Erza nodded at this and began to walk back to the guild.

Natsu waited until she was completely out of sight, before calling out saying "You can come out now."

"...I should've known my presence wouldn't go unnoticed by you" Acnologia stated as he came out from behind a tree.

"What do you want" Natsu questioned.

"Well at first, i simply was gonna stop by and wish you a Merry Christmas, But then i sensed, that you were going into that state." Acnologia stated. Natsu sighed upon hearing this. "I presume you saw what happened down back at the guild hall as well." Acnologia laughed when Natsu mentioned the kiss he shared with Mavis. "Yes that was beautiful." Acnologia choked out from his laughter. "Then can you understand why i was entering my demonic state?"... "Yes, i can, i told you that these insolent humans would cause problems for you. You should take my advice already and desert them."

"...It's... under consideration, Father." Natsu muttered.

This made Acnologia grin. "Good. Now i really should be on my way, before any of those other dragon slayers pick up on my scent." "See ya" Natsu responded. "Farewell. Merry Christmas." And with that, Acnologia went off into the forest.

Natsu lost track of time as he wandered the forest for another hour. He was in a miserable state. He loved his kiss with Mavis, he didn't want it to end, but deep inside he felt as though he would end up hurting her.

"I wish the good outweighed the bad…" Natsu muttered to himself as he reached the top of a mountain that he didn't even know he was climbing. He had a perfect view of Mangolia and the stars. He could see multiple people rushing out of the guild hall. With his hearing he could partially make out words like "We'll find him" "Don't worry".

Natsu realized that they were most likely searching for him yet again now. He didn't care. He looked at his Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder and started seriously contemplating leaving the guild.

"I'm a danger to everyone…"

Negative thoughts kept immersing in Natsu's head.

"The 10,000 Dragons... It's up to me…"

Natsu placed his hand on his Fairy Tail insignia, He covered his hand in etherionic flames and began to burn his mark.

Before he could completely burn off his mark, someone grabbed his arm and pulled it away so he couldn't rid himself of his mark. He turned around to see Mavis staring at him in worry.

"Okay… How do you always find me?!"

Mavis didn't respond, she just looked at his mark, then directly into his eyes. "Look i can explain…"

after saying this Natsu attempted to make a run for it, only to be tackled by Mavis. The two stumbled a good distance down the mountain, resulting in Mavis landing on top of Natsu, Their faces right in front of each other's. Mavis didn't move, she just looked directly into Natsu's eyes who was blushing violently.

It was difficult to speak, as their faces were just centimeters apart. "Look, I know i've told you about Ragnarok… You know that i h-" He was interrupted by Mavis kissing him, and just like before, They stayed like that for at least half an hour. 'Why is it that whenever she wants to interrupt me, she kisses me?' Natsu thought to himself as they continued to kiss.

Little did they know, That the rest of the guild had discovered them and were watching from a distance.

When they separated, Mavis just gazed into his eyes while smiling warmly. "I don't care…" Mavis muttered as she continued to just sit on top of Natsu and gaze at him.

"Cool… Cool… COOOOOOOL!" Jason silently shouted as he took multiple pictures of the scene from a distance, hiding with Fairy Tail.

"Ya know… Everyone is totally watching us from those trees over there." Natsu stated as he pointed towards the group. Mavis gasped in anger as she saw everyone watching the two. Mavis got up immediately and unintentionally stood on top of Natsu who was gasping for air.

"SHIT!" Laxus shouted.

" **Fairy Glitter!"** The entire guild had been wiped out including Jason.

"Well… They weren't supposed to see that…" Mavis muttered in disappointment. She looked down at Natsu, and finally realized she was standing on him as she saw his purple face. "Crap! Sorry!" Mavis shouted as he stepped off of him. Natsu finally was able to breathe. "Th-ank...G-od…" Natsu muttered as he attempted to catch his breathe. Mavis was obviously embarrassed. Natsu stood up, picked her up bridal style and began to walk back to Mangolia. "What are you doing?!" Mavis shouted in surprise.

"Going home… I'm tired." Natsu stated as if picking her up bridal style was no big deal at all. Mavis smiled at him as he nuzzled herself into his arms and got comfortable. And there she fell asleep. "Damn it no! You don't know how hard it is to position you on top of me when you do this! Hey! Mavis!" Natsu's attempts to wake the sleeping Mavis but to no avail.

"This is the first time Mavis is gonna see my house… oh god this is gonna be embarrassing." Natsu said to himself as he approached his house.

 **The Next Day, Christmas Morning**

Mavis was slightly awake, she started stretching her bode and unconsciously nuzzled her face into Natsu's neck. Natsu was already awake. He didn't mind what she was doing at all, he was more afraid of what she would do when she saw the mess he calls home.

When Mavis fully woke up and realized she was completely hugging Natsu and burying her face in his neck. She sprouted up from embarrassment, only to be confused as to where they were. "Please don't tell me this is your house." Mavis stated. Natsu only let out a sigh and nodded.

Immediately Mavis jumped off of Natsu and began cleaning. "What are you doing?" Natsu questioned as he yawned. "What does it look like? I'm making this place actually look like a living environment." Mavis said as she continued to clean like a madman.

Natsu sighed again and walked to his pathetic living room. He saw the gift he had planned to give to Mavis on Christmas morning. He picked it up and decided that he would give it to her and hope for the best once she finished this mission she had set herself on.

 **Timeskip: Half an hour**

Natsu walked back into his house to see Mavis sitting on his couch giving him a warm smile. Natsu was amazed, in a simple half hour she made the place look like new, he could see his reflection in the floor for god's sake.

"Mavis… This is… Amazing!" Natsu shouted as he hugged her with anime style tears falling from his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. "Shhh. I know. I'm the best." Mavis whispered into his ear.

Natsu cut his act and gave her a serious smile. He pulled his gift out of his cloak and handed it to Mavis. "Please accept this, I'm sorry if it's not what you want. But i hope you like it anyways." Mavis gave a smile as she accepted the gift. She opened it to reveal a obsidian pendant necklace. On the outside it had a design of a Fairy and a Dragon facing each other. She clicked the pendent as it opened to reveal a picture of Mavis and Natsu facing each other, the same way the Fairy and the Dragon were facing each other on the outside. She blushed madly as she smiled at the necklace. She put in around her neck and pulled Natsu into a hug.

"Thank you… So much" Mavis muttered as she let out a few tears of joy. Before Natsu could say anything, She broke the hug and handed him her own present for him. Natsu gave a puzzled expression. "I hope you like mine as well…" Mavis choked out.

Natsu took the present and opened it carefully as it was small. It revealed a ring that was almost identical to the necklace he had given to Mavis. It was a silver round ring, with a Fairy and a Dragon facing each other. Natsu could sense a absence of magic from the ring. As he put it on, Some of Natsu's magic seemed to connect with the ring as the eyes of the dragon lit up with a small amount of fire.

Natsu was shocked, He couldn't find any words to describe the words he felt.

Mavis took his silence the wrong way. 'He hates it' She thought to herself.

"Do you… Like it?" She asked nervously. Due to the absence of words, Natsu simply gave a light kiss to Mavis on her cheek.

"I love it…"

The guild was once more watching them from afar. Everyone was smiling from a good distance from their window. "Flames for brains actually did it." Gray stated with a sheepish grin. "Gehe, It's about damn time." Gajeel stated with the same grin.

"Agreed, But i think we should get out of here before they realize we're watching them again" Erza stated. With that, the guild went to pursuing their normal lives.

This was just a few days before Mangolia would be completely destroyed.

 **NEXT ARC: RAGNAROK**

 **A/N: Well… I really didn't know how to do this, I wanted a lot of Navis moments soooooo. I have no regrets.**

 **I also used this chapter to slightly introduce the beginning of the next arc as it does take place in the future after all. I want to improve my storytelling, i feel as though i've been completely rushing everything.**

 **I apologize for doing terrible on today's chapters. It's just that i broke my thumb but continued to type anyways through the pain, A horrible idea believe me i know. But after i finished these chapters i got it solved… If you can call what i did solving it…**

 **Anyways… Please review! I know that this is confusing as shit but i did it anyways. -Navis4Life**

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter 9: Spriggans In Crocus Part 4/6**


	9. Spriggans In Crocus Part 4

**A/N: I rushed this arc way too much. I shoved the majority of the big battles in the first half. Please forgive me for another crappy chapter, I'll try to do better in the next arc!**

 **I'm going to try and finish up the remaining fights in this chapter since they really won't have much importance to the main plot which is Mavis and Natsu.**

 **I got a couple messages and i believe a review complaining about over powerdress, Mostly around Natsu. Keep in mind that in this story, he did have seven years of training with Acnologia, Then he went off for six months in the company of Mavis to train.**

 **His power level is easily above any of the other Fairy Tail wizards now and is close to being on par with Acnologia. So you can complain about that if you want, but it is my fic and this is the way it's heading, I do appreciate your reviews but this is one subject that will not be changing. Also, something might be confusing that Laxus said in a previous chapter. Laxus said something about how magical barrier particles prevented him from protecting his friends once, That originally took place during the manga's Tartaros arc. In this story, something different happened to Laxus that i will be explaining in a chapter on a later date.**

 **Anyways… This is my final week of winter break… And i'm thinking that i might just attempt to finish the Spriggan arc during this last week.**

 **After January 3rd, Chapters will start to take longer to release due to school.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please review!**

Chapter 9: Spriggans In Crocus Part 4/6

The demonic figure never spoke a word. It only let it's dark aura elude itself around Laxus.

"Nothing to say huh? That's fine." Laxus stated. He charged in for another attack but only for his punch to go straight through the demon once more.

Bradman let out a small laugh at his futile efforts. After a series of failed punches, Bradman released a ray of dark energy from his finger tip, directly hitting Laxus.

"Damn you…" Laxus grunted as he quickly got back to his feet from the attack . He encased himself in lightning as let out a roar.

"Oh?" Bradman muttered.

" **Rage Of The Ice Demon!"**

"Ice devil slaying magic?!" Laxus shouted in shock. The demon grinned. "I alone wield the power of the nine demon gates…" Bradman stated.

"Those guys that Natsu and First beat? Well if he can do it then there's no way in hell that i can't…" Laxus muttered to himself.

Before Laxus could charge in for another attack, he heard a familiar voice call out. "Damn Laxus! You and Gajeel can't just take off from the guild without letting us know like Natsu and First do!" Gray shouted as he ran up to the lightning dragon slayer. "Gray…" Laxus murmured as he saw him run up to him.

"Is this one of those Spriggans that's attacking the city?" Gray questioned. Laxus nodded in response.

"Fullbuster…" The demon called out, interrupting Laxus and Gray's conversation. Gray turned his attention away from Laxus and towards bradman. "Huh? How do you know that name?" Gray questioned. The demon let out a small menacing laugh. "One from the underworld wishes to speak with you, child."

Bradman raised his hand, suddenly Gray's eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground unconscious.

 **In Gray's mind**

Gray slowly rose to his feet and rubbed the back of his head, he had a rather large migraine from falling he presumed. He looked around and saw that he was in a foggy dark forest alone, at least he assumed he was alone before a voice sprung out from the mist. "My son…" Gray turned to the source of the voice to reveal the man that Natsu and Mavis had encountered back in Tartaros. "D...Dad?..." Gray responded with in a cracking voice. Silver walked out from the fog and entered Gray's field of vision. "It's really been a long time hasn't it?" Silver stated as he was now face to face with Gray. He didn't respond. He only stared at him in shock. Silver spotted the sadness in his eyes and pulled him into a hug. "It's alright now, I'm right here." Silver stated, barely above a whisper.

Gray noticed the Tartaros insignia on his shoulder plate, then broke the hug with a confused expression labeled on his face. Silver followed his line of sight and realized that he was glaring at his Tartaros mark.

"Ah, That old thing… Well… It's too long of a story for our meeting here…" Silver stated. Gray's confusion turned to anger. "So… You were the enemy of Natsu and First?" Gray questioned.

Silver closed his eyes and nodded in shame.

"I had always planned to betray Tartaros, I just needed the proper opportunity to do so… Before i knew it… Your two friends had showed up to the castle out of nowhere, and quickly eliminated all of our demon gates… Including me."

"Okay… So what's the real reason you wanted to speak with me? It's clearly not to have some sort of Father Son bonding time. What do you want." Gray stated, interrupting Silver and throwing away his angry tone and stabilized himself. "Perceptive… That's good… Yes, the real reason that i called you down here is because… I want you to take my devil slaying magic and eliminate Zeref's final and most powerful demon… That is "E.N.D."." Gray stared at his father and turned his head, in a way as if he were asking for clarification.

Silver picked up on this and replied to his questioning expression with "END is a fire demon… So i took the burden of Ice Devil Slaying magic to exterminate him for all the things that Zeref's Demons have done to our family… His identity remains a secret to me, Though i have discovered a rusty theory that could prove to be true… Your friend, Who exterminated Tartaros, Natsu Dragneel… He fits into the puzzle almost perfectly… I was watching on Tenroujima when Zeref had spoken to him. He said that Natsu was the only one who could destroy him, END's purpose is to infact kill Zeref. He also utilizes Fire Dragon Slaying magic, END is a fire demon… E.N.D. stands for something, Natsu Dragneel would fit in perfectly with the N.D of END… Also"

"I've heard enough… Your theory may be correct… But if you honestly think that i would just go out and kill my friend who is practically my brother… Just because you asked me to… Then you are not my father, but rather a simple fool." Gray stated in a cold tone. Silver stared at him before giving a menacing grin.

"Don't worry my son… You won't have to make that heavy of a choice… Your new Devil Slaying magic will do the deciding for you." Upon saying this, A black tattoo appeared on gray's arm, He fell to his knees and screamed in pain. Black marks started to appear all over his body. The black marks slowly moved it's way up to his face, and ultimately covered half of his body, turning one of his pupils into a cold purple glowing color.

Gray stood up after a few minutes of torture, No longer screaming. He set his gaze unto his father without expression. "I will kill E.N.D… Without remorse…" Gray stated.

Silver smirked once again. "Yes… I can sense that your power, already far exceeds mine… Though you will have to wait until the time is right… So i suggest acting natural until then." Silver stated. Gray nodded in agreement.

"Then your first task will be to eliminate that demon known as Bradman, The one that your friend is facing in the material world." Silver said.

Gray didn't faze at all, He only nodded once more.

With that, Silver waved his arm, Seemingly to give Gray back his consciousness.

 **With Laxus**

Gray woke up to see Laxus battling the demon, and failing. He stood up emotionlessly. The black marks were on his real body as well. He could feel magical energy surging underneath his skin.

He slowly approached the demon.

"Any last words… Pathetic human?" Bradman stated coldly as he lifted Laxus up by his throat.

"...None for you…" Laxus choked out.

Before Bradman could strike… He was frozen solid in a purple colored ice which matched the color of Gray's pupils. Upon seeing that the demon was frozen solid. Laxus shattered the frozen demon with a roar. Laxus then turned to Gray in awe upon sensing his immense power.

"Th-Thanks…" Laxus muttered before averting his gaze. "Don't mention it." Gray responded with.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Laxus decided he would question Gray. "So… That wasn't one of your whole Ice molding magic spells… What was that?" Laxus stated. Gray hesitated before answering, He knew that he would have to play things cool with Fairy Tail if he wanted to get into the right position to attack Natsu one day. "Ice Devil Slaying magic… It seems to pass on from father to son… My father seemingly was finally able to give me his power in order to save us from that Spriggan." Gray stated, He was lying about the true purpose of his magic.

Laxus didn't say anything.

 **With Erza**

"Where are all these damn Spriggans?!" Erza yelled out in frustration. She had been searching for at least an hour but to no avail. She was now in the company of Kagura and a few other wizards.

After another half hour of searching, She came across Gajeel's unconscious body on the ground. She was about to attempt to wake up the sleeping slayer before laying her eyes upon a certain blue hair colored mage.

"Jellal…."

"Erza…"

Kagura had finally caught up to Erza and found that she was now with the man she had wanted to kill for so long, Jellal. She hid her angry expression though. After a few more minutes of silence, Another figure approached them,

He was a slender man who has a rather effeminate appearance, including long eyelashes and long, purple hair pulled into a ponytail, with a long, pointed face who wears a jointed green suit of armor over the top of a yellow frilly shirt. The chest piece is decorated with two purple rose patterns, as well as trapezoidal designs that run across the abdominal portion, the frills of his shirt come up through the v-shaped neck hole of his armor, around which is tied a cravat. On each arm, He has pauldrons emblazoned with the mark of the Alvarez Empire, counters tied above his cubital fossa, and gauntlets that are also decorated with the trapezoidal pattern (frills from the sleeve of his shirt also protrude from the gauntlets). He also wears plain, dark trousers, and on each leg are poleyns and greaves, whereupon the greaves are also decorated with with the aforementioned trapezoidal pattern. He finishes his attire with flower earrings, what appears to be green sabatons for footwear, and three pairs of white fur balls, each set located on his respective collarbone and his left hip. He also has flower-like ear piercings. green sabatons for footwear, and three pairs of white fur balls, each set located on his respective collarbone and his left hip. He also has flower-like ear piercings.

"My oh my… It would appear that the remaining members of the Spriggan Twelve have coward away… Such a shame… I however will not simply back down from this battle… Watch… As I, Neinheart, single handedly wipe out your remaining forces…" Neinheart stated as he raised his hands in the air, sending a bright light across all of crocus.

Suddenly, three figures were now standing in front of Erza's group. They revealed themselves to be non other than their deceased enemies known as Azuma, Simon and Ikagura.

Jellal Kagura and Erza all stared at Simon in pure shock, However it was Kagura that broke the silent gaze and attempted to run up to her brother and give him a hug.

Surprising everyone, Simon simply gashed his hand straight through Kagura's gut, impaling her. Then, Azuma punched Kagura straight in the face and released an abnormally sized explosion along with Kagura.

Jellal and Erza shouted for their injured comrade as she plunged backwards.

'Shit…" Jellal muttered as he set his angry gaze to the three enemies who stood before him.

 **With Laxus and Gray**

"And you are?" Laxus questioned the figure who emerged from thin air. The women simply smirked and stared at Gray.

"No way…" Gray muttered. "I came to see how my beloved student has grown." Ur stated.

Laxus put two and two together and realized that this was Gray's old teacher.

 **With Natsu and Mavis**

Natsu was contemplating taking a train, He figured that since Mavis was sleeping, Her magic wouldn't affect his motion sickness. He decided that he would man up and take the train anyways. As he turned in the direction of the nearest train station, He spotted a familiar old man blocking his path. "Give me a fucking break… This has got to be some kind of a sick joke right?" Natsu stated as he glared at the man who stood before him. "Seems you've captured the heart of Mavis… Interesting… Can your power succeed against me boy?" Hades questioned as returned the glare to Natsu.

Natsu however was completely zero on magic energy. Despite the fact that he had absolutely no magic, Natsu would never back down from a fight.

"Come on now… I thought Mavis was the only master of Fairy Tail who was allowed to return from the grave, Are you breaking the rules?" Natsu playfully questioned. This surprisingly earned a grin from the second master of Fairy Tail.

Hades quickly attached one of his chains to Natsu's gut and sent him flying into a tree. Natsu swiftly dropped Mavis before being launched so she wouldn't suffer any damage from the attack.

Mavis almost instantly awakened to find Natsu being flung around like a rag doll by her old friend, Precht. "Precht?! What are you doing here?!" Mavis shouted in shock. Upon hearing this, Hades released Natsu and turned his attention to Mavis. "Seems that the Spriggans magic has allowed my presence to come here… and unleash my fury upon Fairy Tail once more…" Hades stated coldly.

Mavis spotted Natsu, attempting to pitifully get back to his feet. "Stay down you pathetic rat." Hades stated as he shot a magic bullet at Natsu's leg. Natsu grunted in pain as he fell back to the ground.

Hades attempted to catch Mavis off guard with one of his chains, She however easily blocked the attack and gave him a serious expression. "Natsu… You've had your turn to protect people… Now it's my turn to protect you…" Mavis stated.

Mavis had begun to make several different strategies for fighting her former friend. She knew that he truly did 'Dance with Magic'. As she was thinking Hades decided to speak up. "This is truly an interesting tale, A cursed boy and a cursed girl."

Hades made sure that Natsu was out cold before talking. "Have you even told him that your real body is trapped below the guild?" Upon hearing this Mavis only frowned. "Oh, thats a shame, Come now, Surely you've told him of how you obtain the curse of contradictions?" Hades questioned.

Mavis only looked at the ground in shame, she truly hadn't told Natsu enough about herself. "It can't be that bad. Surely he wouldn't look down at you for having the curse. The boy is after all immortal himself"

Upon hearing this, Mavis's eyes widened. She knew that Natsu was the one who was destined to defeat Zeref, but never knew that he had immortality. "What are you talking about?" Mavis questioned.

"Ah, I presume that you know that he is a demon from the books of Zeref… All demons are Immortal in some way, Most simply cannot die of age, rather they die of injuries. But there is one demon that is immune to all causes of death. That is him, E.N.D…. Interestingly, there is no end to the END" Hades stated, amusing himself.

Mavis shot a glance over at Natsu from shock. "So he doesn't have the curse of contradictions he's just immortal?" Mavis questioned. Hades nodded. Mavis let out a sigh of relief.

" **Formula 100!"** Suddenly, several magic circles formed themselves around Mavis. Upon realizing the spell she was trapped in, it was already too late. A massive explosion engulfed the entire forest that they were located in, Natsu and Mavis along with it.

After the smoke cleared, it revealed Mavis holding Natsu, Protected him from the blow, taking it all in herself. Natsu opened his eyes to see Mavis holding him, with wounds all over her body. She barely managed to absorb the blow entirely with her arm, In short her arm was now clearly broken.

"Ma-Mavis…" Natsu muttered, Still out of energy. Mavis weakly smiled at Natsu, She set him down and got back up to her feet, turning to Hades. "Damn… your the second person to brush off my mightiest attack like that." Hades stated.

 **Timeskip Half an hour**

Hades had been completely dominating the battle so far, At least Hades had presumed as much. Mavis was actually attempting to get a full measure of his magic. Natsu had picked up on her plan and had been 'playing dead' until he could accumulate enough magic energy for a single strike.

Mavis signalled that she had measured him up enough by winking towards Natsu. He slightly nodded his head in response. Hades was puzzled by the wink she let out. He simply charged in for another attack, Only for Natsu to trip kick Hades legs, making him fall over. Natsu ran over to Mavis's side and prepared an attack.

Hades got up to his feet. He glared at Mavis in shock to see that all of her wounds with the exception of her right arm, had been completely healed.

"What is this?!" Hades screamed out.

Mavis and Natsu's eyes began to glow a golden color in sync.

" **APOCALYPTIC FAIRY DRAGON'S UNLIMITED BOND"** The duo punched the air in synchronization, letting out a blast of golden, blue and black flames towards hades.

Before the attack hit, Hades smiled. "So the boy is everything the prophecy said he would be… heh… Godspeed… Prince of the dragons…" Precht muttered as the attack hit him. Wiping him out instantly.

"Fuck this shit…" Natsu muttered to himself as he instantly passed out.

Mavis sighed. "Watch your language" Mavis muttered. Mavis then went on to sit on top of Natsu and guard him until he awakened.

 **With Laxus and Gray**

"Damn… Your teacher is one stubborn opponent…" Laxus muttered to Gray. The entire fight had been Laxus Vs. Ur. Gray was only watching. Any attack that came his way, he simply consumed.

"Hey! Gray! You gonna do something?! Or just watch as your teacher freezes my ass over!" Laxus shouted in irritation at his comrade. Gray shrugged and decided he would help.

Ur unleashed another onslaught of ice towards Laxus, only for her ice to be eaten by Gray. He looked over at his teacher. "Your a disgrace… Calling yourself the mighty Ur? Disgusting, I won't allow you to drag my teacher's name in the mud anymore." Gray stated as he formed two bladed in his hand. "Oh? You think that you can challenge me? Not in a million yea-" Ur was cut off by two blades cutting through her body in an X shape.

Laxus stared in shock. He had ruthlessly just torn his teacher apart without remorse. "Witness the power… That will eradicate E.N.D…" Gray muttered at Ur's falling body.

Gray waited for her to completely disappear, then trailed off.

"What the hell? How much power does Gray have now? He one shotted an opponent that i couldn't even lay a scratch on…" Laxus thought out loud. "And what the hell is with all the black marks he has on his body now?"

Gray decided that he would go in search of the man who had summoned the corpse of his former teacher, and show him the same power he had just used to eradicate Ur.

 **With Erza**

"Damnit… Jellal!" Erza shouted. Jellal pushed Azuma back to see Erza struggling against Ikagura and Simon. Kagura was bleeding out, if not dead already.

Jellal attempted to rush to Erza's aid, only to be met with a blast of light from Neinheart. "Come now… Surely you can meet me with a tad bit more of entertainment than that" Neinheart stated amusing himself.

Erza attempted to strike Ikagura, only for her blade to be caught by Simon, Ikagura then pierced her blade into Erza's leg, knocking her back a good distance.

"Erza!" Jellal shouted. "Focus on the opponent in front of you… Jellal" Azuma stated. Jellal returned his gaze to Azuma, only this time, his eyes were glowing white, but hatred clearly evident on his face. This sent a chill down Azuma's spine.

" **Terra Clamare!"** The ground beneath Jellal had exploded, Engulfing Jellal in flames. The flaming imprisonment continued for another minute before releasing Jellal's body. He fell to the ground, almost knocking him out.

Azuma fell to his knees from exhaustion and panted heavily. "Damn Jellal… you put up more of a fight than i expected…" Azuma muttered to himself. Azuma wasn't paying attention to Jellal anymore as he was certain that he was defeated.

However that wasn't the case. Jellal quickly rose to his feet and gathered his power.

" **Meteor!"** Jellal was encased in a golden light. His speed and strength had been greatly enhanced. He flew towards an unexpecting Azuma and struck him directly in his throat. Azuma coughed out a large amount of blood. Jellal went on to unleash on onslaught of powerful punches all over Azuma's body.

After Jellal figured that he weakened Azuma enough, He flew backwards and began to prepare one last attack. " **Altairis!"** Jellal launched what appeared to be some sort of black hole at Azuma who couldn't defend himself. The attack quickly consumed Azuma's body and tore him apart.

Azuma was defeated.

Neinheart stared in shock. He quickly broke away from his shock however and begun to give Jellal a applause. "Very good… I must say… I didn't expect you to be able to use such lengths of magic...Especially after coming from a battle with Lady Irene…" Neinheart stated.

Jellal gave little attention to his opponent. He turned to check on Erza. He was surprised. Erza had now been in the process of cutting up her opponents, Impaling Ikagura with a blade in her band, and slitting Simon's throat with a blade gripped with her toes.

Erza's opponents then disappeared.

"Wow! Truly spectacular! Your power far exceeds anything i could have possibly imagined! What fierce opponents you are!" Neinheart shouted in excitement.

Erza limped to Jellal's side, They stood there, glaring at their opponent to see what he would do next.

"However…" Neinheart stated in a deadly tone, turning serious.

"I must now show you the true extents of my power…" upon saying this, at least fifty figures had suddenly appeared in front of Erza and Jellal, including God Serena and Wahl.

Neinheart was laughing uncontrollably.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Eradicate them my beautiful creations! Wipe them off the face of the earth! Kill them a-" Neinheart was interrupted by an ice blade, going straight through his heart.

"You dragged my master's name through the mud… You may now join her in the afterlife…" Gray coldly whispered into Neinhearts ear.

All of the undead opponents that stood before Erza and Jellal had then disappeared as their caster was slain.

Erza then rushed to Kagura. To find that she had also been deceased along with the final spriggan. She screamed out and cried hysterically.

Jellal was to focused on Gray to notice Kagura's passing. Gray caught Jellal's gaze and walked up to him. "What's up?" Gray questioned. "What's up? Gray you just killed a man… and you seem completely unfazed by it. Gray shrugged and stated "It had to be done… If i hadn't done it, you and Erza would have been completely wiped out by the army he had summoned. It was out of necessity."

Jellal and Gray went on for another five minutes discussing what had just transpired. Erza broke it by walking in between them, holding Kagura's body in her arms. Gray was clearly unfazed, but Jellal was showing clear signs of sorrow.

"Gray… I don't want to see such a merciless expression on your face ever again… Understand me?" Erza stated.

Gray nodded.

The city was in ruin, the castle was slowly collapsing, the city had only a couple buildings still standing from the war. Bodies were everywhere. At the destroyed northern gate, Makarov's body stood before millions of fallen soldiers. The Grand Magic Games arena was in ruin as well. Not a single part of the town had been unscathed by the war.

Irene and Dimaria had escaped the city, fleeing back to their country. Natsu and Mavis were in a forest, halfway between Crocus and Mangolia. Makarov had appointed Laxus to the position of Master of Fairy Tail. Gray had obtained the power of a devil slayer but also was possessed by the magic. All the wizard saints, with the exception of Jura had been wiped out. The royal army had only a few dozen soldiers still breathing. The king along with the princess had fled the city to escape the war. The Garou Knights had survived as well. Kagura had been killed early in the battle with Neinheart. Gajeel is still unconscious, being protected by Jellal Erza and Gray.

The war between Ishgar and Alvarez had finally come to it's conclusion. If Acnologia had not arrived when he did, The war would have most likely had a completely different ending.

It was now time to mourn the fallen and rebuild.

 **A/N: Well… I lost my train of thoughts in the middle of making this. The war is finally over. I rushed the final battle mainly because i just wanted the war to reach it's conclusion in this chapter. Gray and Natsu will have a full scale battle in the future, but most likely not for a while.**

 **I may just end this arc in the next chapter, so i can make some Navis filled chapters already. I seriously want a break from writing battles since i suck at making them. The next arc will be called Ragnarok. And i beg of you all to not hate me for what's gonna happen to Natsu and Mavis, oops, i've said too much.**

 **Anyways… Please review! I read them all and appreciate them all! -Navis4Life**

 **To be continued...**

 **Chapter 10: Spriggans In Crocus Part 5/6**


	10. Spriggans In Crocus Final

**A/N: I'm just gonna finish this arc in this chapter. There's not enough for another chapter. This is gonna be more of a character development chapter. I realize that i completely rushed Natsu and Mavis's love but i'm gonna try to fix that a little bit in this chapter.**

 **I'm going to start replying to people's reviews as i've seen a few other writers do with their stories.**

 **Well here goes…**

 **Diegokpo30: I'm glad that my stories your favorite! Here's the update! And i hope that you have a happy new year as well! I love this pairing so much, it makes me sad that there's such a small amount of these stories. Don't worry! This story isn't going anywhere :) Thanks for the Review!**

 **Guest: I know what you mean, i totally agree that Gray's power can't compare to END, but what i meant by Natsu and Gray having a full scale battle in the future, Was that Natsu wasn't going to be in his END form, it's going to be regular Natsu Vs. Gray. I get your confusion as i wasn't very clear on the matter. Thanks for the Review!**

 **TheUchichaDragon: Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hope you had a Merry Christmas as well! Thanks for the Review!**

 **AngryHenry: Thanks! Hope you had a Merry Christmas as well! Thanks for the Review!**

 **TexasTank: Lol, man i actually like Sting, Rogue… Not so much… I don't like Lucy either man but i'm not gonna kill her just because of that, That doesn't mean she's safe though… Anyways thanks for the Review!**

 **Xperior: Omg dude harem fics… I'm sorry that you've had to resort to such tragic methods… Don't worry man, my Navis story isn't going anywhere. Thanks for the Review!**

 **Naruto: Thanks man! Don't worry here's another chapter! Thanks for the Review!**

 **Endereaper2013: Thanks! Glad your enjoying my story! Thanks for the Review!**

 **Sorry if i didn't get your review, It's just that i'm using previous chapter's reviews and i didn't want it to get too confusing… Anyways… Here's the chapter!**

Chapter 10: Spriggans In Crocus Final

All of Crocus's wizards had gathered together in the destroyed arena, waiting for the kings words. Jellal was watching over Gajeel in what remained of the infirmary. He was shocked at first when he found Zeref's deceased body along with Sting and Rogue's bodies as well. He set them on some of the beds and decided that he would give him a proper burial on a later date.

No one had any clue as to where Natsu and Mavis were yet again. Jellal had told Erza of how he and Gajeel found Natsu fighting a Spriggan member. Erza didn't care too much for the information Jellal had given her as she was mourning the loss of one of her friends and her master.

The Garou Knights entered the arena in a protective formation around the king. Everyone quieted down so they could listen to the king's words.

"Today… Today you all fought bravely for the sake of Crocus, for all of Fiore… A great deal of our people were lost on this day… We were not prepared for such an attack from the Alvarez Empire… If it were not for the one known as Natsu Dragneel and the girl who had been accompanying him… We would have been wiped out before your Reinforcements could arrive… My thanks are not exclusive to Natsu… The one i must thank the most… Would be Makarov Dreyar... " Fairy tail lowered their heads in sadness upon hearing the king mention their fallen master's name.

"He paid the ultimate price in order to take out the Spriggan Army… His body… Will stand as it is, as a reminder of his bravery… His love… Though Natsu and his friends (Mavis, Sting and Rogue) are not here now… I would like to build a statue of them as reminder of their bravery as well…" Everyone cheered in support of the King's words, earning a weak smile from him.

"Do not get me wrong… You all have my thanks… It's just…- Don't worry about it! Makarov, Natsu, First and the twin dragons are the the only ones who are rightfully deserving of statues!" Erza shouted interrupting the king. Everyone cheered in agreement and begun to chant "Salamander!"

The king's smile grew exponentially at the scene. The only one who wasn't cheering was Gray, he simply had his arms crossed and closed his eyes. Erza slammed her metal hand onto his back in a pathetic effort to comfort him. "Don't worry Gray! Someday you'll have your own statue!" Erza stated as she continued to chant Natsu's nickname.

The king then raised his hand to silence the chants as he was going to continue with his words. "The fallen Royal Army will have a memorial built for them, with all the names of the fallen written in stone. In honor of the resilient soldiers…" The king stated.

After a few minutes of seemingly contemplating his next statement, he finally spoke up. "Now then… Let's party and rebuild-Kabo!" The king shouted and threw his arm in the air. Everyone followed his example and began to celebrate their victory over the Spriggans.

Gray on the other hand trailed off into the forest. He had decided that he would take this time to test out his newly found magic and seek it's limits.

 **With Natsu and Mavis**

Natsu groaned in pain as he awakened. His body was sore all over, He had put himself through way too many battles on this day. He saw Mavis sitting on his chest and staring straight at him.

"Took ya long enough" Mavis stated in a playful tone. Natsu rubbed his eyes and looked around. "How long was I out?" Natsu questioned. Mavis put her chin into her hand as if she were thinking carefully about her response. "A little over two hours." Mavis stated. "Wait… Seriously, you were watching over me for two hours? Crap i'm sorry." Natsu said in a drowsy tone. Mavis giggled at this. "Don't worry about it." Mavis said, barely above a whisper. After about five minutes, Mavis finally got off Natsu and helped him up.

"Natsu…"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to tell you…" Mavis muttered in an obviously nervous tone. Natsu turned his head at this. "What is it?" Natsu questioned with concern underlying his voice.

"You've heard of the curse of contradictions right?" Mavis questioned.

"Yeah… What about it?"

Mavis sighed and stated. "Well... It's a long story but… I have it… and i'm gonna need you to break my real body out of a lacrima… it's located underneath the guild…"

Natsu took a minute to process what Mavis had just informed him. "Wait… I know that you're in a thought projection right now… But with the solidification magic you've obtained… What's even the difference between your actual body and your thought projection body?" Natsu questioned. Mavis was surprised that he took the whole curse of contradiction thing so well. "Well… My actual body has my full amount of magical energy, and it can also handle a very large amount of… Activities…" Mavis stated slyly. The way she said this made the worst ideas come into Natsu's mind. He blushed madly as theories of what she had meant by "Activities" came into his mind. This didn't go unnoticed by Mavis as she inwardly giggled.

When Natsu regained his composure, he looked Mavis directly in the eye, with such a serious expression. She felt the air rush out of her lungs at the sight. "Mavis… Though i'm not quite sure how to break you out of this Lacrima…" Natsu put his hand on Mavis's shoulder, making her lightly blush. "I'd like to go on our first date after i free you." Natsu stated, still looking Mavis directly in her eyes.

After a few moments that felt like an eternity, Mavis let out a few tears of joy, she nodded her head. "Yeah! Let's do it!" Mavis said in a cheerful tone.

After a while, they ended up boarding the nearest train to Magnolia. Natsu had actually let Mavis sleep on his lap for the ride, He figured that she needed it much more than he did, He didn't stop observing her arm and feeling bad that he couldn't prevent that pain. The train ride took an estimated total of three hours. Natsu had been fighting his motion sickness the entire time, he was contemplating waking up Mavis and destroying the train, but decided not to in the end.

When the train had arrived at Magnolia, Natsu shook Mavis gently to wake her up, working perfectly, she sprouted up, full of energy. "Good to see that you're better." Natsu stated as they stepped off the train. "Yeah! Injuries don't last very long on my thought projection, but still hurt." Mavis stated.

When Mavis saw the guild coming into sight, she took Natsu by the hand and started running towards it. "Ma-Mavis hold on!" Natsu complained. "I am holding on! To your hand!" Mavis said a cheerful yet slightly sarcastic way. When they were in front of the guild, Mavis released Natsu. He had decided to be the one to open the doors.

"NATSUUUUU!" Wendy and Mira shouted in sync as they tackled him in a hug. Mavis inwardly giggled at the scene. Natsu was barely breathing, they were truly giving a bone breaking hug. "Heh… Hey now… Can you let… go… Can't… Breathe…" Natsu choked out. Wendy and Mira finally let go and stared at him with puppy dog eyes. Natsu took a few moments to catch his breathe, he then sighed upon seeing their puppy dog eyes. "What is it now?" Natsu questioned. "Why *Sniff* Did you *Sniff* Leave us *Sniff*" They said in sync. Mavis was holding back laughter as she saw the situation Natsu was stuck in escalating. "I left with Mavis to train for a year… it ended up being cut short as Crocus was attacked… But that doesn't matter, we're back now." Natsu stated, giving his signature grin while also giving a thumbs up.

Mira and Wendy went on to ask about what had happened in Crocus, It was Mavis who had given a detailed explanation of everything that had transpired, leaving out the details about Zeref and Acnologia.

Before the duo could ask anymore questions. Mavis pulled Natsu by the arm, away from them. "As much as i'd love to continue the conversation with them, i think we should get my body out of the Lacrima." Mavis stated in a whisper. Natsu nodded in agreement. Mavis went on to lead Natsu below the guild in a passage that he had never seen before. When they entered the chamber, it was large room with a purple colored Lacrima in the center. Upon approaching the Lacrima, Natsu could finally make out Mavis's body, stuck inside it. "Naked!" Natsu shouted as he turned his head in a mad blush. Mavis too was slightly blushing as he had now seen her in the nude. However she quickly got over it in order to explain to him what he must do.

"Now i know you're going to be distracted by your desires during this process…" Mavis stated slyly. Natsu blushed more than he ever had before. "Stop talking like that!" Natsu complained childishly. Mavis grinned at her success in teasing the dragon slayer. "Okay okay… For now… But on a serious note… What needs to happen is you're going to need to strike the Lacrima with your strongest attack in order to break me free. I've made several calculations… You're the only person i've met aside from Acnologia and Zeref, who is strong enough to accumulate enough magic energy to destroy the Lacrima." Mavis stated in an extremely serious tone. Natsu gulped in fear as he thought of his strongest attack. "Mavis… Not to sound cocky or anything… But if i were to use my strongest attack… I would most likely wipe Magnolia off the map…" Natsu nervously stated. "That would be true… However this Lacrima will be able to absorb the majority of your attack, the worst case scenario is that you leave a crater where the guild is currently located." Mavis confidently stated. "But in all honesty… Destroying Magnolia isn't my real fear… Hurting your real body is…" Natsu said while lowering his head.

Mavis went on to hug Natsu and rub her hand around his back to comfort him. "Don't worry about me… I'll be fine… Besides i'm immortal… Just like you…" Upon saying this, Mavis felt Natsu break the hug and back up. "How do you know that?" Natsu questioned. "Oh! Precht told me! I kinda forgot to mention that didn't i?" Mavis stated.

Natsu just sighed and gave a smile. He raised his arms in an X formation. "I trust you…" Natsu muttered to himself, though Mavis picked up on it and smiled.

The entire continent seemed to severely raise in terms of temperature. Natsu closed his eyes as black flames encased his body. When he opened his eyes, the looked identical to that of a dragons. " **Fire Demon King's Soul Consuming Vortex!"** Natsu had thrown a massive ball of black flames at the Lacrima. True to Mavis's words, the Lacrima had been absorbing the majority of the attack, several cracks seemed to be forming all over. After a few more minutes of absolute mayhem, the Lacrima shattered, dropping Mavis's body. Her thought projection had disappeared. Natsu quickly caught Mavis. She opened her eyes to reveal her green eyes, only this time they were so much more beautiful and full of life. Upon seeing her wake up, Natsu looked away in a blush and continued to hold her bridal style. Mavis looked up at Natsu and smiled. She had completely forgotten that she was naked at this point. She pulled Natsu's face down to meet her lips, and they kissed.

As they kissed, a black mist formed around Mavis, and scattered around the chamber they were in. She quickly broke the kiss to make sure that Natsu was alright. Her smile raised exponentially when she saw that her curse hadn't taken Natsu away from her like it did everyone else. Natsu returned the smile.

Natsu was the one who decided to break the silence. "Um… you might want to get some clothes on…" Natsu said as he turned his head once more. "Eeeek!" Mavis shouted in embarrassment. She quickly used her illusion magic to put on her usual attire. "God Natsu… You naughty boy... " Mavis said slyly once more. "STOP!" Natsu shouted in protest.

"Come on… Let's go tell Mira and Wendy of the good news then!"

They went back up to the guild to see Mira and Wendy hiding behind the bar. "Uh… What are you guys doing?" Natsu questioned. Wendy and Mira quickly got up as they heard Natsu's voice. "Did you not feel that enormous amount of magical energy?" Mira responded. Natsu sighed. "That was me… I was getting Mavis here out of that Lacrima from below the guild.

Mira seemed to know exactly what Natsu was talking about. "Re-Really? Gramps hasn't been able to free the first in all his years of being Master! And you just did it?" Mira shouted in disbelief as she stared at Mavis. Mavis giggled and nodded her head. Wendy was also staring at Mavis, but not for the same reason. "This… Magic power…" Wendy muttered. Natsu let out a small laugh at this. "Well what can i say? I can't help but be the strongest!" Mavis playfully shouted. This seemed to spark something in Natsu. "Strongest eh? YOU THINK YOUR THE STRONGEST?!" Natsu shouted in a sarcastic outrage.

Mavis decided to play along. The two clashed their foreheads together. "Yeah you heard right! Hehe. I'm the strongest!" Mavis playfully shouted. She honestly didn't know how to do the whole rivalry thing. She was just imitating what she had seen from Natsu and Gray.

"Oh is that so!"

"Yeah!"

Natsu broke the connection and sighed. "You're probably right." Natsu sadly stated as he crossed his arms and pouted. This shocked everyone. Natsu had never backed down and called someone else more powerful than himself. No one knew what to do. Not even Mavis could have predicted this outcome. "What do we do First?!" Mira questioned. Mavis was turning her head rapidly as she was attempting to come up with some sort of solution. "Eh… Eh… Eh…" Mavis was lost for words.

Anime style tears started rolling from Natsu's eyes. "I'm not strongest…" Natsu muttered to himself. "What would gramps say if First was having a breakdown like this?" Wendy questioned in concern. Mira contemplated this question for a few moments. "Somebody! Hold him! That's what he would say!" Mira shouted. All three girls then had blank expressions. "I believe Laxus would then say… That's a hurdle too high for me…" Wendy muttered. Mavis then shocked Mira and Wendy as she wrapped her arms around the pouting dragon slayer. "Natsuuuu… Come on… We've gotta plan our _date_ " Mavis whispered into Natsu's ear. Wendy and Mira fainted from hearing this, they couldn't believe the words that Mavis had just spoken.

Natsu perked up from this. "Okay…" Natsu muttered as he wiped away his anime tears. Natsu rose to his feet. "Dear god i have no idea what i just did… Thank you though, Mavis…" Natsu stated clearly showing his embarrassment.

Mira was the first to recover from the two's shock. "DAAAAATE?!" Mira shouted in excitement. Mavis and Natsu both sweat dropped from this. "They weren't supposed to see that…" Mavis muttered. Natsu nodded in agreement.

Mira and Wendy went on to ask multiple questions about romance and what not. Natsu just let Mavis handle it at a certain point and ignored it. That is until a certain question came up that made Natsu spit out all the water he had been drinking, and Mavis's eyes only widened. "How many kids are you planning on having" Mira questioned. "Hold on just a second! We're going on a date! Not a honeymoon!" Natsu shouted in protest. "As many as possible!" Mavis shouted in excitement. Natsu's jaw hit the ground, Mira and Wendy only clapped their hands in excitement. Natsu could not honestly believe what they were talking about.

Natsu was eventually able to reason with Mavis and pull her away from their two other guild mates. He made them promise not to tell the rest of the guild that they were going on a date. Mavis and Natsu had planned the date to take place on the next monday, just a week from their current date, also a day before Christmas Eve **( A/N: Their date takes place a few day before the Christmas Special chapter.)**.

 **Timeskip: 1 Week**

Natsu had been getting dressed for his date with Mavis in the guild infirmary. He was putting on the only set of a suit and tie he had on. It had been months since he took off that black cloak of his, He even bathed in it (Weird i know). The rest of the guild hadn't returned from Crocus yet. He had gotten news that they were helping rebuild the city, this gave him relief, because he was confident that he could avoid the guild during his date with Mavis.

He exited the infirmary to find that the entire guild had returned and was partying. They had all shut up for a few seconds upon seeing Natsu, And just like Mira and Wendy, they all tackled him in the form of a hug.

Once he finally escaped the death trap he ran for the guild door, In hopes to find Mavis before she entered the guild. Before he could open the doors, Mavis did it for him. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress **( A/N: Look at my profile picture to see what she's wearing, if you can't see that, it should also be the cover image for this fic. Call me what you want but if you can't find it there it's the cover image for "Fairy Tail Volume 58 Special Edition" I know… i'm ashamed that i know that…)** "Natsu!" Mavis shouted in excitement as she wrapped her arms around him. Natsu returned the hug as he bit his lip to prevent himself from cursing.

She noticed that the entire guild was behind him. She realized why he was rushing towards the door now. "Gehe! Salamander you player!" Gajeel shouted with a sheepish grin. Everyone laughed at this.

Natsu didn't say anything. He picked Mavis up bridal style and ran out of the guild. "WAAAAAAH!" Mavis shouted in surprise as he ran off with her. Mavis looked up at Natsu to see him with a massive grin. "Who cares if they know! Let's just enjoy ourselves!" Natsu shouted.

They had gone to a restaurant for dinner that night. "Table for two." Natsu announced as he entered the restaurant. He set Mavis down after a half hour of sprinting. As a waiter led Natsu to a table, Mavis whispered to the lady "Make it extra romantic"

After they took their seats. A few men approached them and started to play their violins. Natsu face palmed at the sight and blushed. "It started with just Mira and Wendy knowing… And that was bad enough… Now literally everyone knows…" Natsu stated as he realized everyone in the restaurant was staring at them. Mavis giggled at the scene. "It's like you said… Who cares! Let's just enjoy ourselves!" Mavis cheerfully stated as she placed her hand on top of his. "Yeah…" Natsu murmured.

 **Timeskip: 2 hours**

The two had an amazing night. They both loved their dinner. It was the first time they could have eaten something that hadn't just been freshly killed by Natsu's expert hunting skills. Plus they had been enjoying each others company more than ever, they weren't hiding their feelings that night.

They were now approaching the guild. "Say… Natsu? Don't you have a house?" Mavis questioned. Natsu gasped for air in panic as she said this. "Ye-No… Maybe. NO!" Natsu shouted as he began to sweat in a mad panic. Mavis inwardly giggled. "So you do?" Mavis stated. Natsu looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Absolutely not! Why would i ever lie to you?" Natsu said playfully since he was lying. "You have no reason to lie! So i better not find out that you should be lying after all!" Mavis stated playfully as she knew already that he wasn't telling the truth. Natsu gulped as he thought of what she would do to him.

Later on, at around 1AM. Natsu, Mavis Gray and Mira were the only ones still in the guild. Natsu had found it odd that Gray hadn't approached him to fight or insult him in some way. "Hey! Stripper! Why are you being so quiet?!" Natsu questioned tauntingly. Gray wasn't fazed at all. For a moment, Natsu could see some dark, cold presence in his eyes, Gray quickly hid the look in his eyes and he just turned his head.

"Huh…" Natsu was very confused as to why he wasn't so, ' _I'm better than you! I'm gonna kick your ass idiot!'_ He never even questioned as to why he had multiple black markings around his body. Natsu simply returned to Mavis's side who was dying to go to bed. She was also studying Gray. She too had noticed how he was acting strange ever since returning, She noticed that he was occasionally giving Natsu some cold glare, Mavis however decided not to bring it up.

"So, I assume you're ready to go to bed…" Natsu stated. Mavis instantly perked up and nodded her head in excitement. "Alright then… Let's go… Hey! Mira, Gray! Mavis and i are heading off to get some sleep! Take care!" Natsu stated. "Good night Natsu-san!" Mira replied as the two walked off. Gray simply waved.

Once the two were gone, Mira turned to Gray. "Alright… What's up with you?" Mira questioned. She was part demon, it was in her blood. She could sense some demonic presence radiating off of Gray.

Gray simply raised an eyebrow in confusion from the question. "Erza told me how you ruthlessly killed a Spriggan back in Crocus, I know that i would have done the same to protect my friends but still, you never kill, And now you have these demonic marks all over your body… and you giving Natsu murderous glares." Mira stated. Gray sighed. He stood up and waked up to be face to face with Mira. She showed no fear as he flared his purple eyes at her.

"Heh… Should've known that i wouldn't be able to hide it from you of all people… Well… Don't worry it's got nothing to do with Natsu… I just promised my old man that i would kill another demon named END… And i can't exactly feel happy until i do so. Got it?" Gray coldly stated. Mira was about to say something but Gray cut her off. "Also… i'm gonna need you to promise me that you won't go running your mouth about END…"

Mira slowly nodded. "Good… Then i'll be off… Tell Flames for brains that i'm sorry for ignoring him earlier. Later." Gray called out as he exited the guild.

Mira sighed in relief that he had left. 'What the hell is wrong with him? I can tell that he wasn't telling me the full truth. What's really the deal with him?' Mira thought to herself. She then went on to lock up the guild and head home herself.

 **A/N: Ugh i don't know what i just did. I wanted this Chapter to be entirely on Natsu and Mavis. I feel like i did that for the most part… It's a crappy ending to the Spriggan arc… But hey i tried… Anyways… Hope you all enjoyed! Not sure when i'm gonna be able to update this… Please Review as i do read them all and they greatly help! -Navis4Life**

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter 11: Separated**


	11. Seperated

**A/N: Let's see if i can make an entire chapter entirely for Natsu and Mavis yet again… Let's get right into this my dudes.**

Chapter 11: Separated.

It was a normal day in Magnolia. It was around 2pm. Natsu and mavis had been awake for several hours.

Mavis had decided that she would make breakfast for Natsu and herself.

When she finished, she brought out an amazing dish full of scrambled eggs, along with a few omelets, steak and two glasses of milk.

She walked towards their bedroom and opened the door. Natsu had been daydreaming, but awoke instantly upon the smell that had entered his nose. He looked over at Mavis who was wearing a Maid outfit that she found in the attic.

Natsu drooled for only a split second before recomposing himself. "Your awesome! Thank you!" Natsu shouted as Mavis handed him his plate. "I know and you're welcome." Mavis stated.

Once they finished eating. Natsu fell backwards and groaned. Mavis inwardly giggled. "What is it now?" Mavis questioned. Natsu groaned once more. "I actually need to go on a mission… For the first time in years i'm having money problems... " Natsu murmured. "Well… That is to be expected after disappearing for half a year and spending your money constantly on food." Mavis teased. "If you remember correctly, the majority of the food we bought was candy that you just _haaaaaad_ to get." Natsu teased in return. Mavis stuck out her tongue playfully at Natsu.

"Ugh, do you wanna go on a job with me today?" Natsu questioned in high hopes that she would accept. "Of course! Consider it our second date!" Mavis said cheerfully as she walked out of the room to get changed into her regular attire. "Thank you…" Natsu muttered, knowing that Mavis wouldn't be able to hear him.

He proceeded to clean up their dishes and prepare for a long day. As Natsu was cleaning, he heard a very loud thud from the bathroom. He knocked on the door and called for Mavis in concern. Upon not getting a response, all the worst case scenario came into his mind, he kicked the door down. Upon entering he saw Mavis staring at him as she happily took a bath. He blushed and turned around. "Why hello to you too Natsu, wanna join me?" Mavis asked in a playful attempt to seduce him. Natsu blushed even more. "For god's sake Mavis! Just answer next time i call for you like that! I thought you were hurt!" Natsu shouted as ran out of the bathroom. Mavis giggled at the scene. 'I'll get him next time..' Mavis thought to herself.

Natsu had gone to his room, and laid on his bed. His heart was racing. "Jesus christ that women…" Natsu thought out loud.

Half an hour later, Mavis exited the bathroom in her usual clothing. "Ready to go?" Mavis questioned as she entered their bedroom. "Ready when you are." Natsu stated giving his signature grin.

The two walked down to their guild and got requested a job, It was a simple mission with a big paycheck. "Re-paint this guy's boat for 400,000 jewels?! Count me in!" Natsu shouted. "Knew you'd go for it." Mavis stated.

As the two walked out, Elfman decided to start a conversation about the two.

"Man… I thought sleeping together came after marriage, but those two were sleeping on each other before they even got together! How manly!" Elfman shouted. Mira giggled at this. "Well… I'm not sure if they see it the same as you do… First simply somehow developed a habit of sleeping on top of Natsu, i don't think she thought of it as a sexual act like you do." Mira started giggling once again. "No way! Natsu is a man! He just started early!" Elfman shouted once more. This time Lisanna slapped him. "Onii-chan! Don't be so inappropriate!" Lisanna shouted, then went on to lecture her older brother.

 **Timeskip: 2 hours later**

Natsu and Mavis were on a train heading to hargeon. "Natsu…" Mavis called out, catching Natsu's attention. "Yah?" He responded. "I don't think i ever asked… What exactly did you do on trains before you knew me besides destroy them?" Mavis questioned. Natsu banged his head against the table that was in front of them as if he were trying to force himself to forget something. "Ugh… Nothing really, I would only be awake for a few minutes, Erza would always knock me out so i wouldn't really be awake for any of the train rides." Natsu stated. Mavis couldn't believe what she just heard. This is the first time she had actually thought about how other people treated Natsu. When Natsu used to hang out with Lucy, she would always be insulting him for his intelligence, Erza was always beating him up, and Gray had always treated him like nothing more than a rival. Mavis then felt bad for the dragon slayer. He was the one who always had defended the guild no matter who his opponent was, She always knew that he was the most warm and open hearted person in the guild. Mavis then wrapped her arms around Natsu and nuzzled her head into his neck. "Don't worry, those time's are gone…" Mavis murmured.

About an hour later, they arrived at Hargeon. Mavis went to talk to the client while Natsu went to take a look at the boat that they would be re-painting. Mavis met up with Natsu after another 10 minutes, she was holding the keys to the boat.

"Let's do this!" Mavis shouted in excitement, they stepped onto the boat and unlocked the door to the lower deck. Natsu stepped down first, he noticed a few candles and lit them with his flames. It was a big space. Though they could clearly see why the client wanted it repainted. "Damn this place reeks…" Natsu muttered.

"Eeek!" Mavis fell backwards from fear while she was painting. Natsu dropped (Carefully) and rushed over to her. "What's wrong?!" Natsu questioned concerned that she was hurt. Mavis weakly point upwards. Natsu followed the direction of her finger to see a spider. Natsu sighed as he killed the spider. He then helped Mavis up and looked at her with disappointment. "What! Spiders are scary!" Mavis shouted in protest to Natsu's glare. Natsu let out a soft chuckle at this and resumed to paint.

After they finished painting. They moved to the center of the room to admire their work. "Only took us four hours…" Natsu muttered. Mavis inwardly giggled at this. "Four hours for 400,000 jewels? I'd say that's worth it" Mavis stated. Natsu nodded in agreement. "Come on! Let's go get our pay" Mavis said as she took Natsu's hand, and began running to the client's home.

Once they got their pay, Mavis decided she would propose an idea. "We should go to Tenrou!" Mavis suggested. Natsu stopped for a second, then agreed with her. They went on to rent a boat and head out to sea. It was now around 1am. Mavis was still full of energy. She rushed to the side of the boat and looked at the ocean in amazement. "Wow… I forgot how beautiful it was out here at night…" Mavis shouted in excitement. Natsu yawned and agreed with her. As Tenroujima Island came into sight, Natsu decided he would ditch the boat and swim the rest of the way. He was experiencing a small amount of motion sickness. "Natsu are you serious?!" Mavis shouted as she saw him swim ahead at unnatural. "Sorry! I just couldn't handle it anymore!" Natsu shouted as he continued to swim towards the island.

Mavis sighed as she acknowledged her defeat. It would end up taking another forty five minutes for Mavis to arrive. She found Natsu laying on the sand, staring at the stars. She collapsed next to him and followed his example.

"You know… Is there a point in you still having a grave here?" Natsu questioned. Mavis hummed as she thought about her answer. "I mean… Not really… But what are we gonna do about it? I don't want it destroyed…" Mavis said, barely above a whisper. Natsu hummed and nodded his head in agreement.

"I spent many nights sleeping here… I wouldn't mind spending one more…" Mavis muttered as she laid her head on Natsu's chest. "I'd like to try it myself… Good night Mavis…"

 **The Next Morning**

Natsu woke up from a very loud roar. There was some sort of sea monster attacking their ship. It was already broken in half, sinking. "Damn it!" Natsu shouted. He rushed the monster and quickly decimated it with a single roar.

Mavis slowly rose to her feet and rubbed her eyes from the rude awakening. She quickly realized that the ship had sunk as she saw Natsu kicking the sand in frustration. "God fucking damnit stupid god damn sea monster!" Natsu shouted. Mavis put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, working perfectly. "It's alright… This just means that we're gonna be spending a little extra time here... " Mavis stated. She had actually liked that the ship was destroyed. She wanted to spend as much time on Tenrou island as possible. She wanted to have a home on the island.

"Natsu… would you come with me…" Mavis asked, taking his hand. Natsu nodded. She led him to a city that had been long since forgotten. Buildings slowly falling apart. The approached the end of the town to reveal the largest structure in the town. "Red Lizard…" Natsu muttered. Mavis was surprised that he knew insignia of the guild. "That's right! Red Lizard… My original guild... " Mavis stated. Natsu could see through her smile… He could see the sadness in her eyes upon seeing the guild. "What's wrong?" Natsu questioned. This caught Mavis off guard. "W-what?" Mavis stuttered. "Come on… I see that look in your eye. What happened here?" Natsu stated as he tightened his grip on Mavis's hand.

Mavis looked at the ground, breaking their eye contact. "In short… My family owed Red Lizard a lot of money… And when my parents died… I had to work for Red Lizard doing anything they wanted to pay back my family's debt... One day, our island was attacked by another guild known as Blue Skull… everyone was killed… except for me… i escaped…" Mavis felt tears running down her face as she explained more of what happened. Natsu then hugged Mavis to comfort her. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't of asked so much…" Natsu whispered incredibly soft into Mavis's ear. "No… It's alright… You should know…" Mavis mumbled.

Mavis proceeded on to give Natsu a tour of the town. They eventually ended up at a library, the same library that Mavis had lived in for 7 years. "So many books, I mean i know it's a library but still, for the size of this place… there's thousands." Natsu said as he walked around the library. Mavis giggled and said "Well… I did read them all." Natsu froze in place and gazed at her in amazement. He had slowly started to realize how she came across the requirements for earning the title of Fairy Tactician. Natsu didn't say anything, he only smiled warmly. Natsu laid on a table from boredom and groaned. "Oh? Bored are we?" Mavis questioned playfully. She then dropped a pile of books in front of the dragon slayer. "I'm sure this would occupy you for a good while… After all we are going to be here for a while." Mavis stated in a playful tone yet again. "Eh?" Is all Natsu could let out upon hearing Mavis's statement. "Not only that… I would also like you to build us a house!" Mavis exclaimed in excitement. "Ehhhhhhhhh?!" Natsu shouted. "You think i know anything about building a house?!" Natsu shouted in protest. "No… But that's why i gave you these books! Everything you need to know about construction and the materials required for certain structures!" Mavis shouted in happiness. Natsu realized that he couldn't win this fight, so he simply sighed. Mavis jumped in joy as she acknowledged his conviction.

 **Timeskip: 1 week**

Natsu had already read seven different books for construction. Mavis had forced him to read one book a day. He had decided that he had had enough reading and he would just build this damn house.

Mavis had gone for a walk that day. Natsu decided that he would go looking for her.

This time when he went looking for Mavis, he got to really observe Tenrou Island. It truly was a beautiful island. Animals left and right. The terrain was something deserving to praise indeed.

He was about to head back towards the library before he picked up on a beautiful singing voice. It was enchanting. He followed the source. It led to a waterfall. He saw Mavis bathing in the water while singing. He blushed madly and hid behind a tree. He sat down and admired the song she was singing (More humming rather than singing as there weren't any words involved).

He couldn't stop listening. It could almost be described as hypnotic. He heard her get out of the water. She was now getting dressed. He listened closely. He realized that the crunching leaves were heading his way. Natsu quickly climbed the tree he was leaning on as quietly as possible. Mavis passed by the tree. She suddenly stopped, making Natsu's heart skip a beat in panic. "Sneaking a peak aye?" Mavis called out. "Dammit…" Natsu muttered as he jumped down from the tree. She giggled as he approached her. "Sneaking a peak? Really?" Natsu questioned as he now stood next to Mavis. "Well ya know i can't say i blame you… Like i said when you were getting me out of the lacrima… Desires…" "Damnit Mavis i said stop with that!" Natsu shouted.

Mavis giggled once more. "But on a serious note… Why aren't you reading you damn books!" Mavis questioned. Natsu sighed at this. "I decided that i'm just gonna build the damn house already… I hate reading…" Natsu stated. "Oh please.. You're complaining about a simple seven books? Man this house better be something to behold… or i'm gonna make you read at least a hundred more books." Mavis threatened. "Yes ma'am." Natsu muttered as he sweat dropped.

 **Timeskip: 1 month**

"Finally!" Natsu shouted, he fell to his knees. He had finally finished building the mansion of a house he had worked on for what felt like years. "Yaaaaaaay" Mavis shouted as she ran up and hugged Natsu.

Their new home was near a cliff, which had always obtained a perfect view of the sunset. "You know something Mavis… You have a really bad habit of… teasing… yeah i'm gonna use that word. Teasing me. You have a really bad habit of teasing me." Natsu stated. Mavis broke the hug and smirked at him."I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Natsu." Mavis responded slyly. "Psh, yah i bet…" Natsu muttered as he entered their home. Mavis was running around, not knowing what to do first. Her expression was identical to that of a five year old in the middle of a candy shop.

"I know the first thing i'm doing…" Natsu stated as he walked to their bedroom. He immediately fell on the bed and slipped into the dream world.

 **In Natsu's Head**

Natsu got up and looked around, he was in the guild hall, only that it was empty. "God damnit not one of these dreams." Natsu shouted in frustration. A shadowy figured approached him, laughing maniacally. "What? What's wrong?" The figure sarcastically questioned in a demonic tone.

"Just tell me what you came here to tell me so we can get passed this." Natsu stated in anger. "Yes yes i completely agree… Ah let's see where should i start… Oh yes! I just came to make sure that you haven't forgotten about Ragnarok… You are after all the key to it… We need you…" The shadow stated. Natsu grunted at this. "For fuck sake can't you all just leave me alone… What makes you think i'm going to open the gate this time?" Natsu questioned. The shadow came even closer to Natsu than before and placed his claw of a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Well… lets see here… maybe the fact that you can't fight what yourself…"

Natsu punched the shadow and launched him back. "You mean to tell me that you plan on using the damn book to control me?!" Natsu exclaimed in pure rage. "Heheh… Well… what can we say? You won't willingly let our dragons out… Trust me we won't enjoy what we have to do, well, maybe a little…" The ghost stated as he began to vanish.

Natsu woke up and sprouted to his feet. Unintentionally knocking Mavis to the floor in the process. "Wah!" she shouted in surprise. Natsu paid little attention to it. He reached his hand out into the air and pulled the book of END out to make sure that it wasn't missing. Natsu then panted heavily. "Thank god…" Natsu muttered as he fell to his knees. He buried his face into the book.

Mavis observed carefully.

Natsu then returned the book to his pocket dimension and rose to his feet. He looked over at Mavis. "I'm going for a walk... "Natsu murmured as he ran out of the room. Mavis attempted to catch up to him but he was already gone. "Damn…" Mavis muttered.

Natsu had ran to the Tenrou tree. He leaned his back on one of the over grown roots. "God dammit… Fucking shadows… For fuck sake…" Natsu muttered in anger. He pulled out the book of END once again. He encased his hand in fire and contemplated destroying his own existence. "I can't… I can't… I can't let Ragnarok happen…" Natsu repeated to himself.

"Then do it." A voice called out from the forest. Natsu quickly sprouted to his feet in a battle position. "You do what you have to do, that's what i've always told you isn't it?" The voice called out once again. Natsu carefully listened to try to pinpoint the location of the voice. "What encouraging words… Father…" Natsu sarcastically stated.

"You know… Personally… I want Ragnarok to take place relatively soon… But if you do that it will never happen… That's what makes us different… I crave this war… and you do everything in your power to prevent it… You'll do anything to prevent your darkness from taking over… I like that... " Acnologia stated. "Get to the damn point… I've had enough talk for one night…" Natsu demanded.

"Let's just see here what i want is-" Acnologia took Natsu by surprise and ripped the book of END from his grasp. "This"

"Father… Don't you dare... " Natsu muttered in a cracking voice. "I'm sorry son… But ya know… I've waited hundreds of years for this… and i'll be damned before ANYONE KEEPS IT FROM ME!" Acnologia shouted as he opened the book.

" **NO!"** Natsu shouted with a demonic presence underlying his voice. Shadows formed themselves around Natsu. Quickly making their way up Natsu's body. " **Damn… it… to… HELL!"** Natsu shouted in pain. Black and white marks appeared all over his body. The shadows quickly engulfed Natsu's right eye. Leaving a white zig zag ripple on an eye (It's identical to Future Rogue's eye.)

He let out a demonic scream. Tree's all around him started to catch fire.

"At long last… END has awoken…" Acnologia muttered as he approached the demon. He reached out his arm and helped the demonized Natsu to his feet. "I trust you know what you need to do." Acnologia stated. END simply nodded. He walked towards the beach, leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

Acnologia had gone into his dragon form and began to fly away from the island. Once END was on the beach he began to form some sort of portal. Mavis ran to the beach and saw him ripping off his shirt, revealing all the black and white marks on his body. Mavis gasped in shock.

END looked back at her and gave a devilish grin. " **Sorry… But when you gotta go… You gotta go…"** END stated as he walked through the portal.

The flames on the island quickly died out.

"No…" Mavis choked out through her tears. Mavis then sprouted her own wings, and flew towards Magnolia.

"Ragnarok… It can't be… Natsu… What happened?" Mavis choked out once more.

 **To be continued…**

 **Next chapter: RAGNAROK…**

 **A/N: Can i just say… that i did not plan on starting Ragnarok at all in this chapter, I had originally planned for something slightly less big to occur, but don't worry, that slightly less big thing will take place on a later date.**

 **If you're confused on the thing with Natsu's eye. It's identical to that of Future Rogue's white eye. They do have a connection obviously but i'll explain that in a future chapter. I also understand that this is a shorter chapter than usual. I meant for it to actually be longer than usual but i failed at that.**

 **This is rushed as all hell… I know… Ragnarok is here people. I just couldn't resist.**

 **Please review as i do read them all! -Navis4Life**


	12. Ragnarok

**A/N: Well… I don't know how i'm going to be able to type this chapter, my friend pushed me off of a tree, resulting in my right arm being broken… But i will prevail damnit!**

Chapter 12: RAGNAROK

It was a peaceful day at the guild, it had been several months since anyone had seen the team called Fairy Flame Dragon. No one was concerned as they figured they were just going out on some honeymoon. They weren't concerned until Mavis burst through the doors crying hysterically.

"First?! First what's wrong?!" Several members called out. She was trying to get our words but she was way to panicked to say anything.

Laxus eventually walked up to her and placed his hand on Mavis's shoulder. "First… Relax… We can't help you if you don't tell us what the issue is." Laxus softly stated. Mavis steadied her breath and wiped away her tears momentarily.

"Natsu… Acnologia… I don't know exactly what happened but i do know that Acnologia did something to him…" Mavis said in a cracking voice.

"...Another thing… Ragnarok…. We have to prepare for a fight…" Mavis stated, recomposing herself. A chill had been struck upon the guild when Mavis had said Ragnarok. "Ragnarok… I've heard of it… A great war… Demons Dragons and Humans…" Levy muttered. Mavis picked up on it and decided she would explain everything that Natsu had told her.

"Ragnarok is a three way battle between Demons Dragons and Humans, you are correct on that… However Natsu informed me that there is a gate, which is currently containing the Dragons… and the key… Is a person who holds a power darker than anything else in this world… they are prophesied to open the gate and start the war…" Mavis stated, telling the guild everything that she had known on the matter. Gray then stepped in front of the group. "I have a pretty good idea on who that person might be…" Gray stated. Everyone gave him their attention. "Who?" Mavis questioned. "END…" Gray stated with hatred underlying his tone. Everyone turned and started their own conversations about the demon that Gray had mentioned. Mavis on the other hand was showing a more puzzled expression. She had come across a frightening conclusion of what Acnologia had done to Natsu.

"You're right on that Gray…" Mavis muttered.

 **Flashback**

"There is someone in this world who holds a power so dark Mavis… That they can single handedly started the war that is Ragnarok…" Natsu stated. Mavis raised her head to Natsu. "Who? And how could they start the war?" Mavis questioned. Natsu looked down at the ground, with shame shadowing over his eyes. "I can't tell you who… But i can tell you how… The gate is a physical entity in this world… It lays underneath the city of Crocus… In what the guild calls the Dragon's graveyard… an appropriate name… as there are thousands of dragons deceased bodies in there… Anyways… The gate in massive…. The key is the dark power that the so called chosen one wields… Once he approaches the gate… He doesn't need to do anything but watch as it will just open for him… and the dragon army will enter this world... " Natsu stated, constantly hesitating.

Mavis started to contemplate some sort of solution to Ragnarok. Natsu could see the look in her eyes. "There is only one solution to this Mavis… I trust you remember of the five dragon warriors…" Natsu stated. Mavis nodded. "Sting and Rogue were initially apart of that group… however do to their deaths, the dragon lords have appointed two new slayers to the title… those two being Laxus and Cobra… the other three being Wendy Gajeel and myself… Once Ragnarok begins… which it will… If us five warriors come together… we will together wield a power that far exceeds that of the Dragon Army's power… however… there is one dragon slayer that will be near impossible to coexist with in the battle…" Natsu stated. Mavis paused for a few minutes to think on the information she had just received.

"Is the difficult Dragon Slayer Cobra?" Mavis questioned. Natsu shook his head. "I can't tell you… Destiny will not allow me to."

 **Flashback End.**

Mavis was starting to remember all the things that Natsu had said. She realized that he was trying to give her pieces of a puzzle that he was the one who would open the gate. Mavis slapped herself. "Damnit! How could i have not realized his message!" Mavis thought outloud. The guild shut themselves up. "What message?" The guild questioned.

Mavis couldn't tell them. She couldn't tell the guild that Natsu would be the one to open the gate and that he was END. 'Damnit… I'm gonna have to face Natsu myself in this mess…' Mavis thought to herself. She turned to the guild, realizing that she would have to get some sort of response. "It's uh… Nothing… Just thinking out loud… Anyways… Jellal, you know where Cobra is right?" Mavis questioned. Jellal nodded in response. "I need you to take Laxus Gajeel and Wendy to him… those four need to stay together until Natsu joins them… Can you do that?" Mavid said with a slightly shaking voice. Jellal hesitated before saying "Of course…"

"Thank you…. You should all really get going right away… Ragnarok will be starting soon…" Mavis stated. Jellal and the dragon slayers all nodded and headed out. As their team headed out, a cloaked figure passed by them. "Ah First! What are you doing here?" An old familiar voice called out. Mavis turned to reveal Gildarts approaching the guild. "Oh thank God you're here!" Mavis shouted in relief. Gildarts turned his head at this in confusion. Mavis went on to give a detailed explanation of their current situation.

"I see… but what exactly did you see… from Natsu? Is the brat alright?" Gildarts questioned with clear concern. This actually surprised Mavis. He was the only one besides herself who was showing concern for Natsu."I'll explain that to you later… In private." Mavis whispered to Gildarts. He nodded. "I would like Gray Erza and Lucy to head to the top of the guild and call out when you start to see smoke." Mavis ordered. "R-Right." Gray's team said in sync as they ran towards the guild. "Gildarts, Mira Elfman Mest and Cana, i want you five to head to the northern entrance of town, don't let anyone enter." Mavis ordered once again. They all nodded without question and headed to the northern side of town. "And lastly, i want the rest of you to get to work on evacuating the town, we can't afford to let anyone be nearby for the coming battle."

The rest of the guild immediately headed off and got to work.

Mavis sighed and leaned her back against a building.

"Damnit… There's no way i'm going to be able to go all out on Natsu…" Mavis thought out loud. "Has his book been opened?" Gildarts questioned, startling Mavis. "I thought i told you to go to the northern gate." Mavis said in irritation. "Yeah well you did also say that you would tell me what happened to Natsu…" Gildarts responded sheepishly. Mavis frowned. "Honestly i don't know… He had black and white marks all over his body… black flames were radiating off of his body… his voice clearly had a demonic entity behind it…" Mavis murmured. Gildarts sighed. "So his book was opened…" Gildarts muttered. Mavis looked up at him. "Say… Natsu told me that he didn't tell anyone else about who he really was…" Mavis stated in a suspecting tone. "Heh… That brat can't hide anything from me… I look at him as a son… i know when he's hiding something… So since i do call him my son… When will you two be bringing me some grandchildren? Eh?" Gildarts questioned with a sheepish grin. Mavis grew her own grin as well. Gildarts was just teasing her, he didn't realize how Mavis had taken it completely serious. "As soon as possible!" Mavis shouted with excitement clear in her eyes. Gildarts froze from this as he realized she was being completely serious. "Wait… didn't you two just start dating?! I was joking about the kids!" Gildarts yelled, pointing at Mavis questioningly. "You were joking? Well i wasn't!" Mavis shouted. 'Does she even hear herself?' Gildarts thought to himself.

"Well… i'm gonna go head up to the northern entrance… good luck with Natsu…and one last thing… Natsu would want you to go all out on him, he can't control himself right now, if he woke up from this trance he's in and saw that he hurt you… he'd be broken… so kick his ass." Gildarts stated as he walked off. Mavis looked up at Gildarts as he walked away. "Just how much does that man know about Natsu?" Mavis thought out loud. Once he was completely out of sight, Mavis fell to the ground again. Mavis raised her hand and grabbed the pendent Natsu had given to her on Christmas, she clicked it open to look at the picture of them. She smiled warmly as she saw his face. "It hasn't even been a full day… and the pain from missing you hurts like hell…" Mavis thought out loud. She started thinking about the ring that she had given him on Christmas. "I wonder if he's still wearing it…" Mavis muttered.

Mavis looked up at the top of the guild. She made sure that everything was still in order. Once she was certain that Gray's team hadn't spotted anything, she started walking towards their home just outside the town.

Once she reached their home. She entered and for whatever reason locked the door behind her. She didn't know what she was doing. Mavis was just roaming around the house. After a half an hour of just pacing throughout the house, she decided that she would return to the guild. A strange light caught her attention from the corner of her eye right before she stepped out through the door though. It was coming from their bedroom. She walked in to find Natsu's scarf sitting on the bed with a note attached. "How did this get here?" Mavis thought out loud. She picked up the note and began to read it.

" _Hello Mavis… It's been a long time hasn't it… I'd like to apologize for all the pain that i caused you in our past… The curse really did drive my mind to insanity… I just wanted to die… But that's no excuse… Anyways, Natsu has gone into his E.N.D. form… as you already know i see… Acnologia slipped past him and took his scarf off from him. I managed to use the remainder of my little magic in this world to bring it here and write this note… I always wanted you and Natsu to find happiness, i never could of imagined that you would find it in each other… Please save my little brother Mavis… Acnologia stole the book from Natsu's hands and opened it… He betrayed his trust as Igneel and i always knew he would… Natsu ignored our pleas, He trusted Acnologia… Just… Save him… -Zeref Dragneel"_

"Zeref... " Mavis muttered. She set the note on a nightstand next to her bed. Mavis picked up the scarf and let out a few tears. She quickly wiped them away and put on the scarf. "Don't worry Zeref… I'll definitely save him… You can count on that…" Mavis stated. The scarf strangely suited her. Mavis realized that next to the note she had set down, was Natsu's journal. He had kept a journal in secret for years, writing about all of his experiences and how he felt about them. Mavis picked up the journal and started reading. She flipped past the majority of the pages until she reached her own name. There was so much written about her. Eventually she started reading something about a short fight he had with a Spriggan named Irene. "THIS BITCH TRIED TO TAKE MY MAN?!" Mavis screamed when she read about how Irene had attempted to brainwash Natsu. Natsu had quoted himself in his journal. " _Look i'm sorry but i've already got someone in mind for the title of my mate"._ Mavis blushed madly at this. "M-me?!" Mavis muttered. She closed the journal and put it down, realizing that she had just invaded Natsu's personal space to a whole new level.

She walked out of their home with a smile. She ran back towards the town as she realized how much time she had wasted.

"Is everything in check?" Mavis called out as she reached the guild. "Everythings fine!" Lucy shouted in response. Lucy then noticed that Mavis was wearing Natsu's scarf. She bumped Erza on the shoulder and gestured down at the scarf. The two smiled at the sight. Mavis didn't notice as she walked inside of the guild hall.

 **With Gildarts**

"Ah finally, town's been evacuated." Mira stated. "Took their sorry ass's long enough" Cana said jokingly. The raijinshuu had joined Gildart's group after they finished in helping evacuate the town.

A mini brawl had started in their group, Gildarts however was not participating. Suddenly he got a cold feeling. "Everyone get in formation!" Gildarts shouted. Everyone followed his orders and formed a line of defense behind Gildarts. A man with black flames flowing from his body approached them. It was END. he now wore black armor with Golden outlines. His chestplate and gauntlets bared the Tartaros insignia.

Everyone froze in shock (With the exception of Gildarts of course) when they recognized that this dark demon was Natsu. "Natsu?!" Freed yelled out in confusion. END smiled at this. He stopped in front of Gildarts.

Suddenly, a giant explosion was clearly visible had overtaken the mountains. " **Right on time…"** END muttered with a maniacal grin. "What?!" Gildarts team shouted in fear. "Everyone! Fall back to the guild!" Gildarts ordered. Everyone complied. After they had fled the scene, Gildarts turned to END. "We both know that i can't fight you." Gildarts stated without fear. END let out another smile. " **That is correct… I've been informed that there is only one person in your guild that stands even a remote chance at challenging me."** END stated. " **Would you please go and let that person know of my arrival… Something tells me that it's going to be fun."** END ordered. "Hmph, as you command" Gildarts said sarcastically. He walked back to the guild.

END decided that he would patiently wait.

 **With Mavis**

Mavis had almost fallen asleep. She was currently leaning against a wall. But just before her drowsiness overtook her. She heard an explosion. Mavis rushed outside to see the mountains in the distance completely destroyed.

"Lucy!" Mavis called out. Lucy was frozen in fear. "Dr-Dragon's!" Erza shouted in Lucy's place. "So it begins…" Mavis muttered.

She lowered her head to see Gildarts group rushing towards the guild. "What happened?!" Mavis questioned. Everyone ignored her except for Freed. "Gildarts ordered us to retreat to the guild. He was standing face to face with Natsu… but that couldn't of been Natsu… Right?" Freed responded in a shaking voice. Mavis didn't respond as she started to run towards the northern entrance. Halfway there she came face to face with Gildarts.

"First… He's here…" Gildarts stated. "I'll take care of him." Mavis said as she continued to run towards the northern gate.

As she was running, she could see hundreds of dragons flying thru the air in the distance, Smoke consuming the skies. Once she got to the northern entrance, she spotted END sitting up against a tree, which was slowly catching on fire.

"Natsu…" Mavis muttered, frightened at the state he was in. " **First off… Don't say my name… you humans don't know me… Second off… How do you know my name… I don't recall ever encountering a human and letting them live."** END questioned. 'He doesn't remember us?' Mavis thought to herself. "Is it rare for someone to know the name of such a famous demon? "I mean after all… You are the strongest demon in all of existence aren't you?" Mavis questioned, flattering the demonic Natsu. Mavis had decided that she wouldn't tell the truth about the reason of her knowing his name. " **Ah, don't be so kind… It will make it harder for me to kill you if you are."** END said jokingly. Mavis gulped as he said this.

"I'm sorry to break it to you but… I will be the one who will stand victorious from this battle… my dear demon king…" Mavis stated in a dead serious tone. " **Confidence… Confidence in the face of death… That's not something i've seen before… I like you… Let's see how you fair against me…"**

 **With Jellal**

"Cobra!" Jellal called out.

"Hmm?" Cobra hummed in response. "Come over here." Jellal ordered. "What is it now?" Cobra questioned in a annoyed tone. I don't have time to explain everything. But in short, We need you as a part of a team of dragon slayers. You, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus and Natsu." Jellal stated. Cobra didn't seem very fond of the group. Until he heard Natsu's name. "Sorry but the only way i'm joining this team is if Natsu is in fact on it… And i don't see the salamander anywhere." Cobra stated with a grin. "He'll be joining us shortly." Jellal said with irritation of his own.

"Hmph… Fine… But, What's the purpose of this team of dragon slayers, please say we need to kill a dragon." Cobra questioned. Jellal gave a small smile. "That's correct, Except it's not simply one singular dragon… It's kinda… A lot more…" Jellal stated. Cobra turned his head. "How many is a lot?"

"Like… Imagine 10,000 Dragons…" Jellal said, fearing that he wouldn't join the team after giving him this information. Cobra did the opposite of what he expected him to do. "Count me the hell in! You think i'd possibly pass up a suicide mission with Salamander! I always wanted to die at the side of a worthy accomplice." Cobra stated. Jellal sighed. "I guess that's one way to look at it." Jellal muttered.

"Oi! Jellal! We've got about a dozen dragons approaching from the east!" Gajeel shouted. Jellal turned to see the dragons heading directly towards them. "Shit Natsu isn't here yet…" Jellal muttered. Laxus stepped in front of the blue hair colored mage. "Don't worry buddy… These dragons will simply serve as a warm up… Besides… We have Oracion Seis to help us out while Natsu is out doing God knows what." Laxus stated, reassuring Jellal. The other four members of Oracion Seis approached them. "Is it time to have some fun, Jellal?" Macbeth (Midnight) questioned with a abnormally sized grin as he glared at the dragons. "Damn straight." Cobra responded in Jellal's place.

The twelve dragons landed in front of the their group. All of their bodies seemingly being made up of some sort of steel. Gajeel's grin grew exponentially as he saw this. "Gehe! Looks like it's gonna be my time to shine!" Gajeel shouted.

One of the dragons let out a roar at the group, expecting them to be annihilated with ease. However the roar was quickly consumed by Gajeel. He grinned like a madman. His body was covered in jet black steel. "Dragon force…" Wendy muttered.

"Let's do this!" Gajeel shouted.

Gajeel turned one of his hands into a blade and charged the dragons in the middle of the group. Laxus followed him, attacking the same dragons.

Jellal, Midnight Cobra Wendy Hoteye Racer and Angel took the other dragons.

"Come on female dragon slayer! Let's take these fools out!" Cobra shouted to Wendy. She was hesitant to follow him. Wendy had still slightly feared the members of Oracion Seis after they had destroyed her original guild. "Alright!" Wendy shouted in agreement.

And just like that… Ragnarok had begun.

 **With Mavis and Natsu**

Mavis and END were staring each other down. Neither of them wanted to make the first move. Mavis especially didn't want to make the first move as she didn't even want to fight Natsu to begin with.

" **Come on, Make your move"** END said trying to bait Mavis. She could easily see what he was trying to do. Mavis gritted her teeth and took a deep breathe as she prepared for what she could only assume was going to be a very painful battle, but she didn't fear the physical pain, she feared the emotional pain.

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter 13: E.N.D. Vs. Mavis**


	13. END Vs Mavis

**A/N: Once this story is over, i will simply start another Navis fic! Lol not to worry any of you who actually like this story, it's not ending anytime soon, it's just that after reading Warriorsz story multiple times over, i realized that i completely rushed the plot of this story and Natsu and Mavis's relationship. Reading Warriorsz's story built an eagerness inside of me for this shipping to become canon, so i guess i lost patience with my own story and now i'm suffering the consequences.**

 **On an extreme serious note… I am so grateful for all the reviews that i have received, Seriously, Through my experiences of chasing my dream of being an author, i've realized that nothing means more to me than a your reader's reviews and knowing how they feel about your work.**

 **I have more reviews than so many stories on this page, and honestly seeing that i have more reviews than stories that are simply better than mine… it actually breaks my heart… Because i feel as though that those authors ended up dropping their stories due to them feeling as though no one cared for their story enough to leave their reviews on it. Please do not misunderstand me, i absolutely love you guys for reviewing on my story whether it was positive or negative. I almost have as many reviews as "An Alternate History", and that story far exceeds mine, Warriorsz took her time on character development and absolutely nailed Natsu and Mavis's relationship, despite it being incomplete (I hold on to hope that it will one day be picked up though). You guys could say that i'm just kissing up in a pathetic attempt to get the author to continue, but the fact of the matter is that Warriorsz's story absolutely deserves the praise. I absolutely beg of you to read Warriorsz story and review on it, It's the most well written story i have ever read, I just get some feeling deep down that there is still hope for that story to be continued… But who knows… Maybe i'm just being a ridiculously selfish Freshman who wants Warriorsz to continue for my own love of the story.**

 **I'm sorry if you think that i just went on some sort of rant, i just needed to get that out of my system, i just want to get all of my thoughts out to you guys for whatever reason.**

 **Just… Give Warriorsz's story a chance…**

 **If you're someone with a dream of writing like me… Then i implore you, this website is a great to let out all your imagination, it really helps as people can help you on your weak points in writing, you would be amazed as to how much one review can change someone's life.**

 **Anyways… as always… Please review XD and here's the chapter.**

Chapter 13: E.N.D. Vs. Mavis

Mavis took a deep breathe.

END took advantage of this. Before Mavis could process what happened. END slammed his fist into Mavis's gut, launching her back. She was stopped by a tree. "Damn it…" Mavis muttered. She quickly got up, END was already charging for another attack. Mavis caught his fist and jumped over him. " **Fairy Cannon!"** The blast hit END in the back and launched him through the same tree which she had originally been stopped by.

Natsu had considered Mavis's thought projections power level to be above his, but now that she was free of the lacrima, she could access her full potential. She wielded the great magic known as "Fairy Heart", a infinite source of magic, she however did not use it as she feared losing control of said magic.

END got to his feet and glared at Mavis. " **Come now… I can sense that you severely held back in that attack… You don't stand a chance against me if you don't use your full power."** END stated. Mavis didn't think that he would actually be able to pick up on the fact that she was holding back. 'Time to surprise him…' Mavis thought to herself.

END unsheathed a dark sword. Mavis had no intention of engaging him in a duel of blades, but she pulled out her own sword to give the illusion that she was. As END charged to start the duel. Mavis hit him while his guard was down. " **Fairy Flame Dragon's Roar!"** She let out a roar of Natsu's fire dragon slayer magic and Mavis's fairy magic. It ended up being a direct hit.

END looked at Mavis in anger and a small amount of shock. Mavis was counting on outsmarting the demon. His intelligence clearly wasn't on the same level of Natsu's. So it would prove to be significantly easier to outsmart him.

Mavis then created an actual illusion with her magic. Her illusionary self was charging for an attack. " **How unfortunate for you."** END stated as he attempted to impale Mavis's illusion. Once the illusion has disappeared. It revealed the actual Mavis, standing behind END. She put her palm onto his back and encased his body in light.

END grunted in pain.

END was furious. Mavis was trying to anger him, One becomes sloppier when angry, they use more power and are easily more predictable. Mavis had been easily dominating the battle currently. END charged for another attack, he used Mavis's own trick, he used an illusion which Mavis had not calculated for. Once the real END got behind Mavis, he hit her with a roar, burning off parts of her clothing.

Mavis stumbled back to her feet. END went for a punch, Mavis barely rolled out of the way to survive the attack. END turned to see Mavis raising her arms. "I'm sorry if this hurts Natsu!" Mavis cried out. " **Fairy Glitter!"**

The elegant light quickly hit END. Mavis had a huge advantage over END in this fight, her light magic practically does the same amount of damage that a devil slayer would do.

END was laying on the ground. Mavis calculated that he would not be defeated by so little. She was correct, END stumbled to his feet, bleeding all over. "What? Does light magic hurt? Guess that's another advantage i have over you." Mavis stated attempted to anger him to new lengths.

END quickly recovered from the attack and begun to laugh. " **An advantage huh? Let me tell you an advantage i have…"** END said as the sky began to darken. " **My power far exceeds anything a mere human could possibly even dream of wielding… I don't use simple magic… I am the creator of curse power… Creator of Tartaros… King of the Demons… Most people usually bow down in fear upon sensing my power… Aside from that, I have a question for you… When i woke up… I saw you on that island… What was that place?"** END stated. Mavis didn't care enough to have a conversation with this form of Natsu but decided to answer anyways. "The island's name is Tenroujima…" Mavis answered. " **Tenroujima huh… Good. Now i know where i'll bury you."** END stated.

Mavis didn't have time to react. He vanished. "Crap… Invisibility.." Mavis muttered. She felt a hand be planted on her hand. The hand lifted her up and threw her back. END wasted no time. He quickly rushed to Mavis and hit her with a roar. She screamed in pain from the attack, as it melted her clothing even more than it already was.

Mavis sprouted her wings and ascended into the air. " **Fairy's Illuminating Light!"** Mavis let out a blinding light, when it cleared, END found himself visible once again, he couldn't enter his invisible state anymore. He chuckled at Mavis's brilliant move.

"I'll be taking my Natsu back…" Mavis muttered.

END charged for yet another attack, Mavis was preparing to block it, As Mavis went to catch his fist, However, END retracted his fist and slammed his foot into Mavis's gut, emitting a massive amount of fire with it.

END quickly chased after the soaring Mavis. He grabbed her by the head and threw her towards the ground. She slammed into the dirt and created a massive crater.

Mavis coughed up a small amount of blood from the attack.

"Owie…" Mavis muttered. END landed next to her. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, choking her. " **For God's sake… You actually managed to hurt me… That's not something a lot of people have been able to do…"** END said barely above a whisper to Mavis. She felt his grip slightly loosen. For some reason, she felt as if he hadn't been actually trying to kill her. She looked down at his right hand and saw that he was wearing a gauntlet. She weakly reached for it, and ripped it off of his hand. END gave a puzzled expression. Mavis smiled. The ring she had given him was still on him.

"I knew my Natsu was still in there…" Mavis muttered. " **Your Natsu?"** END questioned.

Mavis reached out her hand and placed in on END's face. END, for whatever reason, let her do so.

"You know… I've always wondered what you thought of me… in a deeper way… i never really knew until i read your journal…" END raised an eyebrow to this. It may have been just her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw a light shade of pink on his face. "I was more happy than i had ever been when i finished reading… You feel the same way about me, as i do about you…" Mavis stated. END's grip on Mavis's throat was progressively getting weaker. "Now… This spell… Only hurts those the caster sees as enemies… My Natsu is not my enemy… END however is my enemy… I can see that i've already almost got you back… Think of this as the final push." Mavis stated as she clapped her hands together.

" **Fairy Law!"**

END completely released Mavis as he was launched back. The black marks left his body. His zig zag designed eye had returned to normal. He fell to his knees. He looked up at Mavis, who was smiling down at him.

"Natsuuuuuuuu" Mavis murmured as she kissed him. Natsu quickly broke the kiss and looked at her again. He examined all the wounds on her body. "Oh god please don't tell me i did that…" Natsu choked out. Mavis kissed him again. "No… You didn't." Mavis stated with a warm smile.

Natsu looked at the ground in shame. He was still wearing his demonic armor. "Here… Take your scarf back" Mavis said as she attempted to take off the scarf from her neck. Natsu stopped her however. "No… It suits you." Natsu softly spoke. Mavis smiled at him. "Do… You remember what i said during our little fight?" Mavis questioned nervously. "I don't remember anything that happened when i was in that state… What did you say?" Natsu responded with. Mavis suddenly grew a smile with mixed emotions, mostly relief. "Nothing my little ol' Natsu!" Mavis exclaimed happily. "Are you kidding me?! What did you say?!" Natsu yelled in frustration. Mavis playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

They bickered on for a few more minutes. Natsu looked up at the sky and saw several dragons flying throughout it. "Dear god… Wh-Where's the rest of the slayers?" Natsu questioned. It took a minute for the gears of Mavis's brain to start functioning again. "Uh… F-Follow me." Mavis stuttered out.

As Natsu was following Mavis, he could still feel the dark magic of E.N.D. within him. "Mavis… the book of E.N.D. is still opened… If it stays that way… I fear that that even your magic wouldn't be able to pull me free of it." Natsu said sadly. Natsu began to stumble, before he could fall, Mavis took him by the arm and supported him. "I understand that… So do you know where the book is located?" Mavis questioned. Natsu's frown grew, except with anger showering over his sadness. "It would happen to be in the hands of the opener still… Acnologia…" Natsu growled.

Mavis could tell that Natsu was feeling immense feelings of hatred for the dragon king. She lightly rubbed her hand on the side of Natsu's stomach to comfort him. "Well… That makes things easier for the Fairy Flame Dragon." Mavis stated, confusing Natsu. "How does that make things easier?" Natsu questioned. Natsu had seen something he had never seen on Mavis before, A true expression of fury. "Because i won't show any mercy to the bastard…" Mavis stated. Natsu looked at Mavis in shock. He didn't like seeing her angry, but he knew it was for right reason. "Damn straight… He's messed with the wrong team." Natsu stated.

 **With Gajeel**

"I'm having the time of my life!" Gajeel shouted. Everything the dragons threw at him, he could simply eat, their attacks only empowered him. He had already slain two of the twelve dragons. Laxus and Cobra were holding their own, The same couldn't be said for the others. Wendy along with Oracion Seis had been completely falling short in terms of power against the team of Iron dragons. Racer and Angel had both received extreme, almost fatal wounds.

"Solano! Sawyer!" Midnight shouted.

One of the dragons slammed its tail into the two, launching them back. Racer barely got to his knees. "Heh… Please… I can… Do this… all day…" Racer muttered. One of the dragons emerged before them, and unleashed a roar at the defenseless members of Oracion Seis. Nightmare and Jellal could only watch, frozen. Racer and Angel had been eradicated.

Gajeel knocked his two dragons back with a roar. He rushed to Jellal's side. "Oi! Jellal! Snap out of it! This is no time to space out! Oi! Jellal! Same goes for you Macbeth!" Gajeel shouted as he grabbed Jellal by his shirt and shook him around.

He turned his head after he heard Wendy scream. "W-wendy…." Gajeel muttered. He saw Wendy bleeding heavily. Cobra was defending her against four other dragons. Laxus had attempted to give his support but was occupied by his own opponents.

Gajeel slapped Jellal with an iron hand. "You need to get your sorry ass over to Wendy and Cobra and help em out! If you don't want anyone else here to suffer the same fate as your two friends, i suggest you get off your ass!" Gajeel shouted. Jellal finally recomposed himself, He pulled Nightmare to his feet and rushed to Cobra and Wendy to give them their support.

"That's what i wanna see." Gajeel muttered. He quickly returned to Laxus's side and continued to fight the dragon onslaught.

A dragon attempted to strike Gajeel with it's tail. Gajeel smirked at this, he turned his arms into steel blades and slashed straight through the Dragon's tail, cutting it clean off. The dragon cried out in pain. Gajeel then realized that he had created an opening in his scales, a massive weak spot. Gajeel took his opportunity and struck the wound with a massive roar. The attack ripped through the dragon's flesh and destroyed multiple internal organs. In short, the dragon had begun to slowly bleed out.

Gajeel let out a small smirk. "Three down…" He muttered. Through his smirk, there was actually a massive amount of despair. 'Only three down… 9 remain… They're not hitting me with their attacks anymore… I'm gonna run empty on magic soon… and by the way i see it… No one else can slay one of these things do to the advantage i have… No matter how you look at it… There's no way out of this!' Gajeel thought to himself. His doubt was becoming very evident on his face.

"Come on Gajeel! You're the one who just inspired us to keep fighting! You can't seriously be giving up! Besides! We've only got a few hundred more after these little shits! Right?!" Cobra shouted towards Gajeel.

He let out a small grin. "Damn straight! I'm all fired up!" Gajeel shouted in response.

"How about we actually work together, as a full unit of dragon slayers? All four of us strike together? Obviously this would allow for all the dragons to work together as well, but it would also allow for us to focus on taking one out at a time, Gajeel can protect us from any magical energy they may use, so that won't be a problem, if they attack us with a simple physical strike, we can over power them without magic." Wendy called out. Cobra, Laxus and Gajeel all smiled at this. "I like you thinking female slayer… Let's give it a go." Cobra stated.

Jellal Midnight and Hoteye decided to retreat back a good distance, and leave the rest to the dragon slayers.

"Form up on me!" Gajeel shouted. His fellow dragon slayers lined up behind him. One dragon let out a roar, to which Gajeel simply consumed. Another dragon went for a strike with his claw. "Everyone! Prepare your roars! On my signal!" Gajeel ordered. He waved his arm through the air, in other words, giving the signal. They all let out their elemental roars and decimated the dragon's claw entirely. It surprised even the dragon slayers at the damage they had caused to the dragon.

"Gehe! That's how it's done!" Gajeel screamed out.

Things continued like this for another hour.

They had now taken out four more dragons, five remained. The dragon slayers squad were however running on empty in terms of magic power, they were all silently attempting to come up with solutions to their lack of magic energy problem.

"Fuck it! Let's just do some sort of unison raid or some shit!" Cobra grunted. "I like your thinking! Fairy Tail is the best at hitting that sweet ass 'Blow shit up' button after all!" Laxus shouted with a grin. "Goodness, You all really need to watch your language!" Wendy protested. The three other dragon slayers all bursted out into laughter. "Come now female slayer… If you stick with this squad… you may find yourself using similar wording." Cobra jokingly stated. "Gehe… You know… As much as i love our little talks… We really should take out these dragons before they take us out instead…" Gajeel grunted. Laxus and Cobra nodded.

They waited for the dragons to get close together. Once they did, they prepared their attacks. " **Lightning Dragon's Crushing Jaw!" "Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!" "Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" "Poison Dragon's Roar!"**

The attacks combined into a massive ray of energy. They landed a direct hit on the group of Dragons, leaving a huge dust cloud. All the dragon slayers fell face first on the ground from exhaustion, but still fully awake.

"Did… We.. Do it…?" Laxus muttered. "Of course we did… We're bad ass's." Cobra stated. "No wait!" Gajeel shouted.

The dust cloud was swiped away by a swing of a dragon's tail. One remained. "You've gotta be kidding me." Wendy muttered. It didn't even have a scratch on it, It appeared to be at full power. Even if it were a dragon… It's evil grin was clear as day. "For fuck sake…" Laxus grunted.

The dragon was charging a roar. The four were sure that they were finished. The dragon let out it's attack, swiftly approaching the team. " **Fire Dragon King's Roar!"** Natsu stepped in front of the group and let out his own roar, which had easily over powered the dragons.

" **Crimson Lotus Exploding Phoenix Blade!"** Natsu wasted no time and quickly slayed the dragon with one of his mightiest strikes. Natsu's body was encased in flames and lightning. He went for a headbutt on the dragon. He went straight through the dragon's chest and killed him upon impact.

Natsu stood victoriously over the deceased dragon and stared down at the group. "And that's how you make an entrance, feel free to take notes." Natsu stated with a sheepish grin. Cobra soon grew a similar grin. "It's about time you showed Salamander!" Cobra shouted. Laxus Wendy and Gajeel were stunned by the armor he was wearing, If it were normal armor, they wouldn't be stunned by it, but the designs of it, it was clearly fit for some sort of high ranking soldier.

Mavis walked up to the side Natsu and began to pout. "Natsu! What did i say about gloating!" Mavis complained. "Oh whatever! I come in and kill a damn dragon with ease! I think that gives the right to let out one singular gloat comment." Natsu protested. The two went on to have a playful argument, leaving the other dragon slayers stunned at the fact that they could share something so childish in the middle of the world's darkest war.

"I didn't see you take out a dragon without effort so i win this argument." Natsu said to Mavis as he raised his head in victory. "Oh? If that's the case…" Mavis muttered. She turned her gaze to the sky. She was attempting to pinpoint the nearest dragon. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "What are yo- **FAIRY GLITTER!"** Natsu was interrupted as Mavis unleashed her attack, decimating several dragons in the sky. Natsu fell to his knees in amazement. "Oh? Looks like i took out multiple dragons with ease Natsu-chan, which by your logic means i win." Mavis slyly stated, setting her predatory eyes to Natsu. "You… You win…." Natsu muttered. Mavis smiled down at him mischievously.

"As much as i love to watch couples fight… I would like to discuss the matter as to how we're supposed to the other thousands of dragons." Cobra questioned. Natsu averted his gaze to Cobra. "Ah yes, The five dragon warriors are now united… i just need to do some wumbo jumbo and…" Natsu stated as he ran towards the group. Upon getting close enough, they all began to glow, After he was just a couple feet away, they all felt immense power build up inside themselves. Power to which Natsu had said prior to this, could defeat the dragon army.

They had no new physical features, all that was different was their power, it kept building up without any signs of stopping. "Alright! I don't know what's happening but i'm gonna go use some of this damn magic before it gets to the point where my body can't handle it." Laxus stated as red lightning radiated off of him. The other three dragon slayers nodded in agreement as they went to charge the dragon army. Natsu didn't follow them, he stayed behind with Mavis as they went forth.

"Why aren't you going with them?" Mavis questioned, even though she was happy to see that he was still there with her. Natsu looked over to Mavis and placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "There is no way in hell that i'm ever squading up with some ragtag team other than our own Mavis." Natsu firmly stated. Mavis blushed lightly. "Arigato, Natsu…" Mavis whispered into his ear. The feeling of her breath in his ear made Natsu shiver. "No… No problem." Natsu muttered as he dazed off. Mavis was satisfied yet again, she realized that her teasing of Natsu was getting more and more enjoyable, she decided that after this war, she would step up her game in terms of it.

"So… Natsu-chan…" Mavis whispered in his unexpecting ear again, ultimately making Natsu shiver again. "Jeez Mavis stop with that!" Natsu protested. Mavis inwardly giggled. "Shall we get going on our mission to win this war? I'm fairly certain that the rest of the guild is gonna need our help." Mavis stated. Natsu recomposed himself. "Without a doubt, The guild won't be able to survive long without at least one dragon slayer accompanying them." Natsu stated.

"Hey! Jellal! We're heading back to the guild! When you're ready you should head there too!" Natsu shouted towards Jellal. It was very blurry, but Natsu could make out a nod.

"Let's get going." Mavis said in a serious tone.

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter 14: The book.**


	14. The Book

**A/N: I had such a plan for this Fic, I literally had it on a drive, literally 30 pages of my plan, then that drive got deleted, and i'm attempting to remember everything.**

 **It's just a setback that can be overcome.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter anyways… Please review!**

Chapter 14: The book

Natsu and Mavis had been walking throughout a forest. Natsu told Mavis that he could track Acnologia down for them. He was constantly stumbling from the injuries he got from being struck by Fairy Law and Fairy Glitter. Mavis felt guilty for his injuries but knew it had to be done.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mavis questioned in concern. Natsu just waved it off and continued to track Acnologia's scent. Mavis could see the unbelievably pissed off expression that had grown on Natsu's face. Mavis knew no one that could match his strength when he was like this, she suspected that his power had exceeded even END's when he's in that state. Mavis almost pitied the dragon king.

"You would be there…" Natsu muttered, but Mavis managed to hear it. "What? Where is he?" Mavis questioned with her interest clearly piqued in his statement. "Oh, just the most disrespectful spot he could be waiting for me at, it just had to be the god damn spot where Igneel found me." Natsu stated with hatred clearly underlying his voice now.

He picked Mavis up and ran at supernatural speeds. Mavis squealed as the air rushed through her face, her hair would occasionally slap Natsu across his own face, making her inwardly giggle.

Within 10 minutes, Natsu had crossed an entire mountain. They came across a crater in the middle of a forest. Natsu set Mavis on her feet and jumped down the crater. Mavis finally realized that Acnologia had been standing in the center, waiting for them.

Mavis quickly jumped down and followed her boyfriend.

"Took you long enough…" Acnologia cockily stated. Natsu growled violently. Acnologia had been holding the book of END tightly in his right hand, it was still opened. Natsu cracked his knuckles and stopped suppressing his aura. "You know Natsu… I've always wondered why these books always had so many empty pages in them… But… I started reading them… and i saw words constantly appearing on said pages… I quickly realized, these empty pages were created for the memories of you demons… I also realized that they can be altered… simply erase and replace…" Acnologia stated with a wicked grin on his face. Mavis then grew her own pissed off expression and stepped in front of Natsu. "You wouldn't." Mavis said in a threatening tone. Acnologia raised an eyebrow to the girl. "Oh? Is that so? You know… I've read every single one of these pages… all of his memories… and there's never been someone he's held so dearly as you, miss Vermillion." Acnologia stated, pointing directly at her. Mavis blushed lightly, as to while Natsu was growing a murderous expression. "It really would be a shame… If someone were to erase you entirely from his memories… Wait… No… Not just you… How about this…. I re write your story, with you being my loyal apprentice of destruction, Fairy Tail is your hated enemy and you wish to kill every single member they posses. Yes that sounds perfect actually." Acnologia stated with a menacing look in his eye.

" _Mavis…"_ Natsu's voice range through her head. " _Telepathy… Yes Natsu?"_ Mavis responded, quickly coming to the conclusion of the source of Natsu's voice. " _I'm gonna hit this guy so hard. His sorry ass is gonna lose grip of that book on impact, I want you to quickly grab it and get out of here."_ Natsu requested. Mavis looked at him and gave him a protesting expression. Natsu looked at her with a frown. " _Please."_ Natsu whispered in her head. Mavis bit her bottom lip and nodded. Natsu sighed and thanked her through his telepathy. Mavis threw her arms around him, feeling as though she needed to. Natsu had the same feeling and returned the hug. "I love you." Natsu whispered into Mavis's ear. "I love you too dummy. Be careful." Mavis whispered in response. She kissed him on his cheek and broke the hug.

Right as the hug ended, Natsu simply flashed into the face of Acnologia and slammed his fist square in his face.

Acnologia was sent flying back. True to Natsu's words, Acnologia had dropped the book on impact. Mavis rushed to the book and picked it up, then ran away. She looked back one last time at Natsu, she saw him looking at her out of the corner of his eye, giving his signature grin.

Once she was out of sight, Natsu turned to the now standing Acnologia. "AHAHAHAHA! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN! NOT ONLY DO I GET TO BEAT MY SON DOWN LIKE THE GOOD OL' DAYS! BUT I ALSO GET TO HAVE MY WAY WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND TO GET HIS BOOK BACK?! THIS IS TOO GREAT!" Acnologia shouted. Natsu's bangs covered his eyes.

"Your confidence in yourself is way too high Acnologia… I don't think you realize just the true amount of power that i have just obtained from the other five dragon warriors…" Natsu called out. Acnologia folded his arms and chuckled. "No matter what sort of power you've managed to conjure up… It'll never be enough to defeat me." Acnologia said in a cocky tone once again. Natsu gave an evil smirk at the man he once called his father. "I don't think you understand… You threatened my livelihood with Mavis… And i think you know how threatening a dragon's mate usually turns out." Natsu threatened as flames slowly circled around the two. "Mate? Please Natsu… I read all of your memories… not once did you ever propose to be mates… You fucking coward." Acnologia taunted. Natsu's smirk twitched for a second after hearing this. "If you read carefully, you'd realize that i was going to propose to her on the island that night, before you fucking interrupted us you bastard!" Natsu shouted as he charged Acnologia. "Hmph! Never was one for reading anyways!" Acnologia shouted as he charged Natsu as well. The two slammed their fist against each other's, completely destroying the forest, and increasing the size of the crater that had originally laid in the middle of the said forest.

Acnologia released a roar of etherion, Natsu simply did the same. The two contested for who had more power. " _Fairy Tail is your hated enemy and you wish to kill every single member they posses."_ Those cold words rang through Natsu's heads, his power suddenly drastically increased and he overpowered Acnologia's roar, striking him back.

Acnologia's smirk was gone after that. He then realized that Natsu's power had far exceeded Igneel's in this battle. And Igneel had almost defeated Acnologia during their battle. He bit his lip in anger as he realized that he'd be lucky to defeat Natsu at this point.

Acnologia went for a punch, Natsu dodged and went for a kick, Acnologia quickly recomposed himself and met Natsu's kick with his own. The two sent each other flying back.

Natsu however, was the first one to sprout back up. " **Crimson Lotus Exploding Blade!"** Natsu quickly slammed his head into Acnologia's gut and released a massive amount of fire and lightning with Acnologia's soaring body.

Acnologia landed on his feet and began to slide back a good distance, he slammed his hand into the ground to slow him, which worked perfectly.

Natsu charged for another attack, only to be met with Acnologia hitting Natsu with a headbutt of his own. Natsu then did the same as Acnologia and landed on his feet.

The two panted heavily and glared at each other as they both caught their breath. "Very impressive, A prince truly befitting of his title." Acnologia muttered as he smirked at Natsu. "I'm gonna burn that smug look of your damned face Acnologia." Natsu threatened.

" _Let's see if i can copy one of August's moves… I actually quite like it…"_ "I believe he said this… DISAPPEAR INTO OBLIVION!" Natsu shouted, imitating August. A huge ray of fire burst out from the ground and consumed Acnologia, who found it impossible to consume the flames that were encasing him. He grunted in pain as it had a major affect on him.

 **With Mavis**

Mavis had practically ran a marathon in the last 24 hours.

After nearly approaching the Fairy Tail guild. She realized that the book was still opened, she slapped herself for her stupidity and closed it. She sighed in relief and continued running.

As Mavis entered Fairy Tail, she saw multiple fallen Dragon bodies. She smiled as she assumed that Fairy Tail had been currently winning the war known as Ragnarok.

She was about to cry for whatever as cold feeling came across her as she thought about what could happen to Natsu during his fight with Acnologia. She brushed away all the thoughts and wiped away her tears with Natsu's scarf.

She heard Gray's voice call out from behind her. "Hey First! We're over here!" Gray shouted. Mavis turned to see Gray along with Lucy Erza and Gildarts squad. She rushed over to them and greeted them. Gildarts saw the book that Mavis had been holding and grinned. "I see you were successful with Natsu." Gildarts stated. Mavis happily nodded as she tightened her grip on the book. Everyone gave confused expressions towards the book except for Gray and Gildarts.

"Is that the book of END?" Gray questioned with hatred clearly radiating in his voice. Mavis grip tightened even more as she heard the hate filled question. "Yes? What of it?" Mavis questioned cautiously. Gray's eyes fumed with anger. "Hand it over, NOW!" Gray shouted at Mavis, making everyone jump slightly. "Hey Gray! Don't yell at the First like that!" Lucy shouted at Gray. "Oh shut it you useless whore." Gray angrily muttered as he waved his hand towards Lucy and froze her solid with his magic. Everyone watched in terror as their friend had turned into complete ice. Gray then kicked Lucy's frozen body straight in the chest and shattered it.

Gray turned around and attempted to use the same move on Mavis, but he was met with a devastating punch from Gildarts.

Erza, Mavis, Cana, Mirajane, and a few other members had been shedding multiple tears as they had just witnessed Lucy be brutally murdered so swiftly in front of them, by one of their own comrades.

Gildarts had a pissed off expression, This expression was seemingly contagious, as Erza and Mirajane swiftly grew it as well. They stepped to Gildarts's side and prepared to attack Lucy's killer.

"Gray sprouted up and rubbed his face to soothe the pain. He set his demonic gaze to the three standing in opposition to him. "Well fuck" Gray muttered. "Everyone, Take Mavis back to the guild and guard her! Erza Mira and i are gonna teach this fucker a lesson!" Gildarts ordered. Everyone complied, even Mavis.

Gildarts then returned his gaze to Gray, who's black marks had seemingly started to spread across his body. " _ **This is good… Now i don't have to hold back… I can show Gray the true enjoyment of taking other people's lives…"**_ Gray stated. Mira stepped in front of the other two and grew a dark aura. "I knew it… Barakiel… The Demon Lord of Ice…" Mira stated. Erza and Gildarts looked at each other with clear uneasy feelings as Mira said the demonic name. Gray started to laugh demonically. " _ **Yes! Bingo! Absolutely fucking correct! Ah i love it so much when a mere human recognizes me. It's so much fun, really, it's always so much more fun to kill someone when they know the way their death is coming, and how unstoppable it is."**_ Gray spoke out. Mira grew her own dark smile. "Mere human? That's adorable. No sweetheart. I'm part demon myself, and it's been awhile since i've got to let my babies feast." Mira stated as she started to go into a take over. " **Take Over: Sitri"**

" _ **Oh? I must say i am surprised… Sitri is almost on par with even me… How could a weak human such as yourself possibly capture such a powerful demon? Did you use your all powerful hooker abilities on it? It matters not… For you are about to witness the true power… Of the Ice Demon Lord… The one who only E.N.D. was able to slay…"**_

 **A/N: Sorry for a much shorter chapter than usual. I literally typed up three chapters today, two for "Shattered Unison" and one for this. I need to take a break. My head hurts. Don't forget to review on what you think about this! Constructive criticism is just as valued as complements! Thanks! -Navis4Life**

 **To be continued...**

 **Chapter 15: I'll never forget you**


	15. I'll never forget you

**A/N: I'm going to hate myself after writing this. This chapter is even shorter than the other one as it only has a few scenes that it needs to fit in it. Forgive me father.**

Chapter 15: I'll never forget you

Natsu and Acnologia had both been fighting as equals throughout the battle. Both shared severe wounds. A conclusion was far from being reached.

"I'm going to kill you Acnologia…" Natsu growled. "Oh? I actually don't doubt that threat, nor am i afraid of it. Just be sure of this Natsu, When i go down, you're going down with me" Acnologia responded.

" _Dammit… He's right… My life force is now connected to his… For fuck sake why is it that whenever i want to kill someone, it ends with me having to be killed as well! Fuck this shit!"_ Natsu thought to himself.

Acnologia could seemingly tell what Natsu was thinking. "You're supposed to be dead already anyways… Destiny is going to finally catch up with you." Acnologia stated. Natsu didn't care for Acnologia's words, he had already heard enough about destiny and fate from that future Rogue bastard.

Natsu also came to the realization that Acnologia hadn't been using one of his arms throughout the entire fight. "What's with not using your other arm Acnologia? Is it too sore for this?" Natsu questioned sarcastically. Natsu unexpectedly hit a nerve in Acnologia as he growled. "Your good old Igneel ripped it off, Remember? When i tore that mother fucker apart!" Acnologia taunted brutally.

Acnologia had also ended up hitting a nerve within Natsu. "Yeah… I remember… AND NOW I'M GONNA RETURN THE FAVOR!" Natsu shouted in outrage.

Natsu slammed his fist into Acnologia's throat and forced him to cough up a major amount of blood. He followed his body and continued to attack. Kick after kick, punch after punch. Natsu was beating him down.

Acnologia landed a singular punch on Natsu, which knocked him back a little. He went for another punch, but Natsu dodged him and grabbed him by his wrist, spun him around and let out a roar right where his missing arm was located. Acnologia screamed in pain as the fire seeped its way through his wound.

Natsu decided he would go for a finishing blow. Acnologia was on his knees, trying to swallow all the pain Natsu had just dealt. As Natsu approached, Acnologia sprouted to his feet at blinding speeds and braced himself for Natsu's attack. He blocked Natsu's attack, and put his hand in the form of a gun and launched a magic bullet straight at Natsu's left eye.

Natsu fell back in pain. He screamed and covered his eye with one of his hands. His eye was still intact, but he was hardly able to see out of it. Blood was pouring out. The pain was truly unbearable. Natsu was on the ground, unable to gather enough strength to stand after such a blow. Acnologia walked over to the injured Natsu and laughed.

Acnologia kicked Natsu in the face, hitting his injured left eye. Natsu let out a roar of pain as his pain increased drastically.

"How pathetic…" Acnologia muttered as he continued to torture Natsu.

He put his hand back into the gun formation and started shooting all around Natsu's body. Blood was leaking out of his body at every corner.

After a few minutes of non stop shooting, Acnologia decided that Natsu had had enough. He went down to his knees to be at eye level with Natsu. "Is this truly the full extent of your power?" Acnologia tauntingly questioned. He slapped Natsu's expressionless face. "Can't believe you got all pissy with me all over your pathetic so called father's death. Igneel was weak, are you telling me that you're the same?" Acnologia questioned yet again. Natsu still didn't show any expression, but on the inside, his anger was surging through his veins.

"Mavis… i'll never forget those days we shared…" Natsu mumbled. Acnologia raised his eyebrow. Golden scales appeared on Natsu's body. Acnologia's eyes widened. Natsu headbutted Acnologia and launched him at least a thousand feet back.

 **With Mavis**

Mavis was ordering everyone to form into smaller squads and prepare for any sort of dragon attack. She was just about to finish before she got a painful feeling in her chest.

" _Mavis… I'll never forget those days we shared…"_ Natsu's voice rang throughout the guild. Everyone looked around in confusion.

Mavis looked at the book and saw the letter " _D"_ in " _END"_ start to fade. "Natsu…" Mavis mumbled. After a few moments of confusion, Mavis rushed out of the guild, and returned to the marathon she had been participating in on this day. Tears flew out of her eyes as she ran towards the direction Natsu was located in.

Mavis ran by an impending battle between Gray, Erza Gildarts and Mira. she paid no attention to it as she was only thinking about Natsu.

 **With Natsu**

"That can't be! The golden scales of the Dragon God?!" Acnologia questioned as Natsu's power easily towered over Acnologia.

" _ **Go Our Prince! Defeat the Dragon of Apocalypse!"**_ Multiple dragonic voices called out.

Natsu grinned madly. "Alright Igneel's family!" Natsu shouted in response. Acnologia was infuriated. "That can't be! The Dragon God is allowing you to use the power of the fallen dragons?!" Acnologia screamed out. Natsu didn't respond, he just kept walking towards Acnologia.

Acnologia suddenly felt a sensation he hasn't felt in hundreds of years, fear.

Acnologia started visibly shaking as Natsu approached him. " _ **I'll never forget what we shared Mavis… I'll never forget our adventures… I'll never forget our training… I'll never forget our learning… I'll never forget the joy you showed me… I'll never forget the love you showed me… I'll never forget…"**_ Natsu stated as he approached Acnologia.

Suddenly all the fear left Ancologia, instead, he felt something else. He felt as though he was proud, proud of Natsu. He smiled as Natsu soared towards him. "I'll… give you a second chance… it may take a while… but you'll have your second chance Natsu…" Acnologia muttered, inaudible for Natsu. "Thank you… Natsu… You really do have a way with showing dark souls a little bit of light…" Acnologia stated, with his smile growing at Natsu. He was showing an emotion that everyone had thought impossible for him. Joy.

Natsu struck Acnologia, his flames incinerating his body instantly.

After his smoke cleared. Natsu took a few steps back. "Is that it?" Natsu questioned. He suddenly felt void of all energy as he fell to the ground.

"NATSUUUUU!" Mavis screamed out as she lifted Natsu's head up.

Natsu's body had been glowing, fading. Natsu was becoming transparent. Mavis was crying hysterically now. Natsu barely made up enough power to raise his hand, and wipe away Mavis's stream of tears. She held his disappearing hand and squeezed it against her face.

" _ **Mavis… Don't cry…"**_ Natsu's weak voice called out. Mavis looked down into his onyx eyes. "How can i not! You can't leave me Natsu! Everyone does! You promised you wouldn't!" Mavis screamed as her tears continued to pour.

" _ **Mavis… You gave me the power to love… truly love… I'm not a perfect person… There's so many things i wish i didn't do… So i have to say before i go… That i just want you know… I found a reason for me… to change who i used to be… a reason to start over new… and the reason is you… All the pain i put you and everyone else through… I wish i could take it all away… I wish i could be the one to catch all your tears… You're the reason i had for living… You are the one i wanted to spend my life with… Your the one who captured my heart… I FOUND A REASON TO SHOW… A SIDE OF ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW…. A REASON FOR ALL THAT I DO… AND THE REASON IS YOU…"**_ Natsu stated, making himself cry.

Mavis looked down at him in shock. "You're the reason i live Natsu! You're the reason i continue on with a bright future! I can't lose you! Please don't leave me! I love you! Natsu please!" Mavis pleaded.

" _ **I remember when… We used to laugh… At nothing at all… I remember when… We'd stay up late and we'd talk all night… in a dark room lit by the TV light… Those nights… i'll never forget… Mavis… The nights with you kept me alive…"**_ Natsu stated as his hand disappeared out of Mavis's fierce grip.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Mavis screamed in denial.

" _ **I never got to it… I was going to do this back on Tenroujima… But Acnologia kinda interrupted me…"**_ Natsu muttered. "What *Sniff* Is *Sniff* It?" Mavis questioned through her tears. Natsu smiled at her. " _ **Will you be my mate?"**_ Natsu nervously questioned. Mavis's eyes widened and went into a frozen state. " _Fuck… She doesn't want to… GREAT DYING WORDS NATSU!"_ Natsu thought to himself.

His negative thoughts were interrupted by Mavis pushing her lips against his. Her tears were leaking off from her face onto Natsu's. She broke the kiss and looked at him with a sincere smile. "Yes, We should have the ceremony as soon as possible." Mavis stated.

Natsu was the one who froze in shock next.

" _ **Yeah… We'll definitely have it as soon as possible… You count on it… No chance in hell that i'm missing it… God himself can not keep me from being there…"**_ Natsu stated as he gave his signature grin.

Mavis laughed through her sadness.

Most of Natsu's body had been faded by now, only his chest arms and head was still visible.

"No chance in hell you're missing it? Then how about *Sniff* we do it on *Sniff* March 17th? *Sniff*" Mavis questioned. Natsu put on a playful contemplative expression.

" _ **March 17th? Alright, Let's have it on March 17th."**_ Natsu said as he started crying.

Mavis burst out from her fake happiness and started to cry into Natsu's fading chest. "I want to grow old with you! I want to have a family with you! I want to live with you forever Natsu!" Mavis screamed into his chest. Natsu pulled Mavis's head up with his one remaining arm and kissed her.

" _ **Hey… Smile… Sadness doesn't your beautiful face…"**_ Natsu requested. Mavis made a pathetic attempt to hold her tears. She looked him straight in his onyx eyes and gave a warm heart felt smile. Natsu felt the warmth from her smile as he blushed from it.

" _ **Ah… There it is… My beautiful Mavis's smile… You wanna know the most important thing out of all my "I'll never forget's" is?"**_ Natsu questioned as he smiled at her.

Mavis's tears instantly broke out from the pathetic damn that Mavis had built in her eyes. "Wh-What?" Mavis responded with.

" _ **You… I'll never forget you… Because i love you…"**_ Natsu stated as the rest of his body vanished.

Mavis's arms that were once around Natsu's head, had retracted as she was no longer holding anything.

Mavis looked at where his beautiful onyx eyes once was.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mavis screamed into the sky as her lover left her.

 **A/N: I cried myself as i wrote this, that's pathetic i know.**

 **I wonder what Acnologia meant by second chance. Hmmmmm...**

 **Please don't hate me for this. Hating myself is already enough after this. I don't even know if i hit "The feels" In this one.**

 **See you in the next chapter, now i need to go cry some more because of this. Please review! -Navis4Life**

 **To be continued…**

Chapter 16: The hardest times of her life.


	16. The hardest times of her life

**A/N: Just for the record, I'm not done crying, I'm still crying right now. Is it bad that the FanFictions that I write end up being recreated in my dreams, Eh, probably?**

 **Anyways… Onto making myself mad again!**

Chapter 16: The hardest times of her life.

Mavis was on her knees. Crying uncontrollably. She buried her face into Natsu's scarf.

She simply could not accept that Natsu was gone. She had grown so attached to him. She loved him with all her heart. She never cared for anyone the way she cared about Natsu. No one's death ever affected her in such a way, and she experienced a lot of it.

"Na-Na-Natsu… You bi-big dumm-y… Please come back… I can't live on without you… I had finally found a reason to live… A reason to not want to die… You… Natsu… You can't just leave me like this!" Mavis screamed.

Every time Mavis closed her eyes, she saw him, Natsu and his onyx eyes, his pink hair, his toned muscles, his caring smile.

Mavis went on to cry for another hour. She finally opened her eyes and saw something strange, laying where Natsu's head once laid. Mavis's eyes widened when she realized what it was. The book of END was still there. Mavis picked it up and held it to her chest tightly.

"Natsu…" Mavis mumbled as she continued to cry.

A fleet of about 20 dragons approached Mavis. They were preparing to attack. However, before they got the chance, Gajeel and Laxus unleashed their roars and decimated the squadron. The duo spotted Mavis and descended towards her. Mavis didn't show them any attention as she just continued to mourn the loss of her lover.

"First?! First what's wrong?!" Laxus questioned as he ran towards Mavis. Gajeel silently walked up to Laxus's side, deciding it would be best to let him handle this one. "First come on! What's wrong? Where's that idiot Natsu when you need him?!" Laxus shouted. Upon hearing this, Mavis's tears grew exponentially and her screams were significantly louder. "huh?" Laxus questioned. He put two and two together and figured it had something to do with Natsu.

"First… What happened to Natsu?" Gajeel questioned in a soft voice.

Mavis looked up at the two with her teary vermillion eyes. "He… He… He… He… He's… HE'S GONE!" Mavis shouted in sadness, closing her eyes as her tears spilled ever so violently. Laxus and Gajeel both took a few steps back from shock. "Sa…Salamander is… Dead?" Gajeel questioned himself in a weak voice. Laxus had a more pissed off expression. "No way in hell…" Laxus grunted. Gajeel had tears in the corner of his eyes. "Who the hell did this First?!" Laxus questioned in a harsh voice.

Mavis looked up at him again. "Doesn't matter… He took down his killer with him…" Mavis chocked out. Laxus looked down at the ground. "Figures… But that still doesn't answer my question, Who the fuck killed Natsu?" Laxus asked again. Mavis angrily shook her head. "None other than the almighty dragon king oh great Acnologia!" Mavis shouted sarcastically.

Laxus sighed and put a hand on Mavis's shoulder. "First… I'm sorry for your loss… I didn't mean to come off so disrespectful… I just needed to know…" Laxus said in a soft voice. Gajeel grunted and walked off. "It's alright… But… Please leave me now… I need some alone time…" Mavis requested. Laxus nodded and trailed off.

Mavis took off Natsu's scarf and set it on her lap. She looked down at it and thought about all the times she shared with Natsu.

 **Flashback**

"Hey Natsu, I heard that dragons have mates, does that pass on to dragon slayers?" Mavis questioned. Natsu looked up, he was honestly surprised that someone other than a dragon slayer had come across such knowledge. "That's exactly right, I'm impressed that you knew that." Natsu stated. Mavis smiled at him. "What's the difference between being married and having a mate, is there even one?" Mavis questioned. "Yes, there's quite a few differences. For one, we dragon slayers can only have one mate, as in their mate is literally the love of their life. They can't love anyone else the way they love their mate, it's their one and only." Natsu stated. Mavis's eyes widened once she heard this.

" Fascinating… wait… what happens if their mate dies?" Mavis questioned. Natsu frowned and looked at the ground. "Then the dragon is subjected to a cruel fate… They can no longer feel love… They can really feel hardly anything… They become lost you could say…" Natsu sadly stated. Mavis could tell by the look in Natsu's eye that he's had an experience tied to this.

"Have you ever met a dragon who had lost their mate?" Mavis softly asked. Natsu's closed his eyes and sadly nodded. "His name was Atlas Flame… He was there during the Grand Magic Games… I learned that he lost his mate in battle… But through his pain, he decided he would live on to serve our king… Igneel…" Natsu stated. Mavis smiled and placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder. "He sounds like a very honorable soldier… I'm sorry about what happened to him Natsu." Mavis softly spoke to Natsu.

Natsu lifted his head and gave his signature grin to Mavis. "It's alright! My old Uncle Atlas managed to find slight happiness through serving our king! He's really damn strong to!" Natsu said happily.

 **Scene change:**

"Hey Mavis…" Natsu called out. Mavis was currently searching for some firewood, but dropped her current task as she was excited for an opportunity to speak with Natsu. "Yes Natsu?" Mavis responded. Natsu took a noticeable deep breath. "If I'm not asking too much… I would like you to tell me more about this Zera girl from your past…" Natsu questioned in a nervous voice. Mavis smiled at him. "Sure! It's somewhat of a long story so you may want to take a seat." Mavis stated.

Natsu and Mavis ended up sitting next to each other on a log. "So… I've already told you a small amount of this story, like how I took upon my family's debt and served the guild known as Red Lizard to pay it off." Mavis stated. Natsu nodded his head in confirmation.

"Well… One day, Tenroujima Island, the place the guild was located on, was attacked by another guild by the name of Blue Skull… They ended up killing everyone on the island except for me… I found Zera, being crushed by a giant stone, I barely managed to lift it to help her escape it, however she was fatally wounded. I helped her run away with me to escape the attack. She ended up passing out and dying in her sleep. However, when I passed out myself, my subconscious mind used my magic power to make an illusionary spell of Zera, which I had ended up spending 7 years with on the island alone with. We were best friends, sisters… After the other founders of Fairy Tail found us on Tenrou… We went on an adventure with them to find the islands sacred crystal. Without going into detail about the events, I ended up coming to the realization that Zera was an indeed an illusion, and since that I did realize this, she…" Mavis couldn't finish as she felt tears start to roll down her cheeks.

Natsu hugged Mavis to comfort her. "Hey… Zera sounds like an amazing person… someone truly befitting the title of your sister… and I wouldn't call her an illusion… rather call her a spirit instead." Natsu whispered into Mavis's ear.

Mavis's tears quickly dried out, Natsu really had a way with comforting her. She tightened the hug for a moment before releasing. "You know… Zera used fire magic…" Mavis said happily. Natsu smiled at Mavis. "That makes her about 10x more badass." Natsu stated.

 **Scene change.**

Mavis couldn't sleep, mainly because Natsu wasn't beneath her. She felt intense heat coming from the distance. It had to be Natsu. He still hadn't told Mavis a thing about this secret technique he had been forging.

Mavis decided that she would find out. She went into stealth mode and started heading towards the source of the heat.

Very loud panting became audible for Mavis. Once she realized that Natsu was just a few feet away at this point, she positioned herself behind a tree and waited.

Once Natsu began to pant again, Mavis looked around the corner of the tree to set her gaze upon the dragon slayer. Her eyes widened as she saw a very detailed flaming dragon tattoo on his arm.

Natsu's ear twitched, he turned to meet the gaze of Mavis. The stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Natsu blushed lightly and turned away. Once he realized that she had seen his tattoo, he started to mutter a few curses.

Mavis approached Natsu, though as she got closer, her clothes almost immediately melted right off. They both blushed violently. Mavis squealed as she covered herself with her hair. Natsu turned around as his blush got redder. Mavis used some of her illusionary magic to give the appearance of some clothing. "Y…You can look now…" Mavis murmured. Natsu turned back around carefully.

Natsu placed his hand over his heart as it was racing, more than before. "Dear lord Mavis…" Natsu muttered as he took a deep breath. "It's your fault! It was your heat that melted off my clothes!" Mavis shouted in protest as she pointed at Natsu to assign the blame to him. "Nu-uh! It's not my fault that you snuck up on me!" Natsu shouted in response. "It's your fault for making me try to sleep without you!" Mavis protested yet again. "Well! Uh…" Natsu muttered. He sighed as he realized his defeat. Mavis playfully sighed as well.

"So… Something you want to tell me?" Mavis questioned mischievously. Natsu sighed again. "This is the power I told you that I've been training… It's called Fire Dragon King Mode… the power granted to me from Igneel." Natsu stated. Mavis hummed in interest. Natsu sighed yet again as he realized she was practically begging him to go into even more detail. "In his final moments… He gave me the revenants of his power… The powers purpose being to defeat Zeref." Natsu stated. Mavis looked at him in even more interest, but not in his story anymore, in him, which Natsu couldn't tell. "Interesting… power granted from the dead… you really are full of surprises Natsu…" Mavis stated, making Natsu slightly blush at her praise.

Natsu wrapped his bandages back around his tattoo to conceal it.

Natsu was currently dozing off in his thoughts again. Mavis took him by surprise and wrapped her arms around his. "Let's get to bed now… Natsu…" Mavis whispered slyly in his ear as she dragged him away.

 **Flashbacks END**

Mavis stumbled to her feat. She wrapped Natsu's scarf back around her neck. "Your… The one… For me… Natsu…" Mavis muttered as she trailed off, still crying.

 **A/N: I know… Another short chapter… But hey… This is coming the day after I posted last night, so I have an excuse. I wanted a chapter to put in a small amount of flashbacks, which I may do this a few more times so I can make it seem like their love didn't come out of nowhere because it didn't. they fell in love with each other while they were out training together. Navis isn't dead, how can it be? After all, … This story is centered around it.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Constructive criticism and compliments receive just as much gratitude as each other.**

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter 17: Hardest times of his life.**


	17. The hardest times of his life

**A/N: And so, the sadness continues… Ugh this hurts me.**

Chapter 17: The hardest times of his life.

Natsu let out a groan as he opened his eyes. "Where the hell am I?" Natsu questioned as he struggled to his feet. He looked around to see that he was simply in some cloudy terrain, literally only clouds, as in he was also standing on the clouds.

"Huh… Is this heaven? It doesn't really look like hell…" Natsu mumbled to himself as he begun to walk around. His attention was snatched away by the clouds beneath him clearing. It revealed Earthland.

He looked down and saw a figure in a forest alone. He soon realized that this figure was Mavis. She was crying hysterically, holding Natsu's scarf tightly to her chest.

"Mavis…" Natsu muttered, realizing that there would be no way that she could hear him. He watched in sadness as he realized that there was nothing he could do to comfort the one he loved.

Natsu fell to his knees, feeling defeated. Watching someone he held so dearly, in such a vulnerable state, while knowing that there is nothing he could do to help them, really destroyed him on the inside.

"Any regrets, Natsu?" A familiar voice called out. Natsu quickly went into a defensive position as he turned around to face the source of the voice. It was Zeref. "Zeref?!" Natsu shouted in shock. Zeref smiled at him. "Hello, little brother…" Zeref greeted with a kind smile. Natsu, surprising himself, let his guard down. "Zeref…" Natsu muttered his name again.

"I'd like to ask my question again… Any regrets?" Zeref questioned. Natsu looked down at Mavis and frowned in pure sadness. "Yeah…" Natsu murmured. Zeref approached Natsu and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And what would those regrets happen to be?" Zeref questioned again. Natsu sighed. "I brought the pain upon her that she's feeling now… I selfishly proposed to her right as I was dying… I caused this…" Natsu muttered.

Zeref let out a sigh. "What makes you say that you caused this pain? What makes you say that proposing to her was selfish?" Zeref questioned again. Natsu showed a flinch of anger. He looked up at his brother. "LOOK AT HER! SHE'S SCREAMING FOR ME! I LEFT HER! I PROMISED I WOULDN'T! THERE'S NO OTHER WAY TO LOOK AT IT! I CAUSED THIS!" Natsu screamed in the face of his brother. Zeref smiled sincerely at him. "What can you do about it?" Zeref asked gently. Natsu took a step back, he was now infuriated. "What can I do? WHAT CAN I DO?! IT'S SAID AND DONE ZEREF! I FAILED! I FAILED MAVIS! I FAILED THE ONE I SAUGHT TO BE MY MATE! NOT A SINGLE MOMENT WENT BY WHERE I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT MAVIS! SHE WAS ALWAYS IN MY DREAMS! MAVIS SHOWED ME LOVE AND KINDNESS LIKE NO ONE EVER DID BEFORE! AND I WAS ARROGANT ENOUGH TO GO AND DIE! THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO! SO WHY THE FUCK DID YOU COME HERE IF YOUR JUST GONNA ASK THESE GOD DAMN QUESTIONS?!" Natsu screamed again. Zeref didn't even flinch, he just continued to smile as Natsu. "Tch, Figures, you never cared anyways. All you wanted from me was just for me to kill you, you selfish prick." Natsu grunted as he started to walk off.

The smile on Zeref's face finally faded. "That's my regret…" Zeref muttered weakly. Natsu stopped in his tracks and turned his head to see the black wizard. "What?" Natsu questioned. Zeref looked up at him with a sad expression in his eye. "My biggest regret is… Selfishly attempting to make you hate me just so you would have the desire to kill me… I should've shown you love… I should've been the big brother mom and dad taught me to be… I'm… I'm sorry…" Zeref sadly stated.

Natsu was stunned. He could tell that his brothers words were sincere, but he still couldn't believe it. _"That bloody god damn fucking curse… It's not your fault Zeref…"_ Natsu thought to himself.

Natsu ran up to Zeref and gave him a hug. It was now Zeref's turn to be stunned.

"Natsu… What are you…" Zeref murmured. "It's not your fault…" Natsu stated. After getting over his initial shock, Zeref returned the hug to Natsu. "Thank… Thank you…" Zeref muttered.

After a few more minutes, Zeref broke the hug and looked at his brother kindly in his eyes. "What if I told you… It's not said and done…" Zeref stated.

Natsu's eyes widened from hearing this. "What… What do you mean?" Natsu questioned. "When you struck Acnologia… He made a last minute sacrifice of his own soul, he used his soul magic to detach all of his life force into your body, meaning that you would have your own life energy, so that you would have a second chance at life, so that once he was dead, your body would go into a frozen like state to manifest itself to the power it had just obtained, that's why you disappeared from the world, not because you died." Zeref stated. Natsu gasped in shock. "You… You mean… I'm not dead?" Natsu stuttered. Zeref grew a true smile as he nodded.

Excitement filled Natsu's body as he jumped in the air and punched the blank space in happiness.

"As much as I enjoy seeing your excitement for not being in the land of the deceased… I would like to inform you that you won't be able to return to the world until your body had finished manifesting all of its new-found energy." Zeref stated. Natsu stopped doing his celebratory dance and looked at the black wizard with a serious expression.

"Will I be able to return before March 17th?" Natsu questioned. Zeref grew a frown. "I honestly don't know, It pains my heart to say that it is very unlikely… Time is about to start flying by very quickly for us though, I managed to slow this dimension so that you can witness the outcome of Ragnarok." Zeref stated. Natsu looked back down at Mavis. "What do you mean, "This dimension?" Natsu questioned. "Oh, this is a state between life and death, No one really manages to reach this state, but you have a very… how should I say it… special… yes, special turn out of circumstances for yourself." Zeref said with a slight grin.

Natsu hummed as if he were contemplating something. "What is it?" Zeref questioned with his interest clearly piqued in his brothers humming. "What happened to Acnologia?" Natsu spoke out from his contemplative state. "Oh… Acnologia… Natsu… He literally sacrificed his soul, in other words, he's not dead or alive anymore, he's nonexistent." Zeref stated.

Natsu almost fell backwards after hearing this. _"Acnologia is… nonexistent? I know I wanted to kill him but… I wanted him to at least enjoy the afterlife… I still loved him…"_ Natsu thought to himself.

Natsu then turned his head to Zeref again. "Wait… How are you here?" Natsu questioned. Zeref let out a small chuckle. "You think I understand any of this? My best guess would be that God himself allowed me to be sent here to accompany you as we wait for you to awaken in the real world." Zeref replied.

"That's probably a more likely guess than anything I would've come up with." Natsu mumbled, though Zeref could hear this and chuckled.

Natsu returned his saddened gaze to Mavis. "Mavis… I swear to you… I will be there… March 17th, mark is on your calendar… I wouldn't miss it for the world" Natsu stated, making Zeref smile at his resilience.

"Hey Zeref..." Natsu called out. "Yeah Natsu?" Zeref replied. Natsu grew a mischievous smile. "I challenge you to a game of chess!" Natsu exclaimed. Zeref froze for a few seconds. "You think you can beat me in chess? Oh, little brother, I played August for years back in Alvarez, you stand no chance." Zeref taunted. Natsu clashed his forehead against Zeref's. "Oh?! Big talk! If you've forgotten, I totally kicked that guy's ass!" Natsu shouted. "Oh?! If I remember correctly, that was in a magical fight, and Mavis was the one who finished him off!" Zeref exerted. "Bastard!" Natsu shouted. "Pinky!" Zeref protested.

After about 2 hours of playing in an intense game of chess, the winner was decided, Zeref finally managed to defeat Natsu. Natsu fell to his knees and screamed towards the sky (Even though their like in the sky). "I told you Natsu, you cannot defeat me in chess." Zeref cockily stated.

Natsu was going to protest the black wizard, but noticed that Mavis was still crying in the same spot she had been since he faded. Sadness overtook Natsu yet again. "How long is she going to be like this?" Natsu questioned himself. Zeref walked up to him and looked down at Mavis along with Natsu. "Most likely until you return… After all, … Her love with you easily out measures anyone's love for anything ever." Zeref stated. Natsu felt extreme guilt and just overall pain when he thought of how he "Left" Mavis there by herself.

"Huh, you know, I'm really using this whole "I remember" thing, but, I remember when I met Mavis in her physical thought projection, we had an instant connection I'd like to say… I don't know if she could say the same for me but… I fell in love the minute I laid eyes on her beautiful Vermillion eyes." Natsu stated.

Zeref smiled at him again. "Well Natsu… I may not be some love expert… But judging by the way she looked at you, and the way she watched you during your trials on Tenroujima and the Grand Magic Games… I think it's safe to say she loved you from the start." Zeref said in an extremely calm tone.

Natsu looked up at his brother in confusion. "What do you mean, the way she watched me?" Natsu questioned. Zeref let out a small chuckle. "Ah, she would probably kill me if she knew that I was telling you this… ah fuck it I'm dead anyways… Mavis had been carefully watching you specifically during your time spent on Tenroujima, and during the Grand Magic Games. She always had some special interest in you, she never approached you as she was simply too afraid to." Zeref stated.

Natsu looked up at him in disbelief. He quickly averted his gaze back down to Mavis. "Mavis…" Natsu muttered.

"Natsu… Please I'm begging you, don't tell her that I told you that! I don't want to die!" Zeref pleaded as he fell to his knees with anime style tears falling from his eyes.

"Dear lord Zeref… you said It yourself, your already fucking dead, what could she possibly do to you?" Natsu questioned. Zeref suddenly grew a grim expression. "You're so lucky she loves you Natsu… She would have most likely crucified you by now if you did the things you do without her love." Zeref stated, as he started shaking as he remembered traumatic experiences from his past. "Jesus, what the fuck did she do to you?" Natsu questioned. Zeref shot him a fearful glance. "Some things should never be spoken of, Natsu." Zeref muttered. Natsu sighed. "I guess that confirms my suspicions that you two had once been friends then." Natsu murmured.

Zeref broke out of his fearful state and grew a frown. "Yes… We were once friends… but that friendship was short lived as I turned to pure darkness and made her suffer an absolute living hell." Zeref stated in shame.

Natsu grew a serious expression. "Zeref. Tell me what happened."

Zeref shot him a glance of sorrow. "Alright… Please don't hate me after hearing this… I already am filled with enough hate for myself from my own actions…"

 **A/N: Don't worry, I'll eventually get back to the lengthier chapters, unless you all like these types of chapters, which can be produced faster.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please hit me up with a review as they do greatly encourage me to continue this stuff!**

 **Also I want to shot out my friend "ItsMissKaiKai", please go give her NaVis story called "Mavis's Revenge" a read and a review on what you thought of it.**

 **Anyways…**

 **To be continued…**

Chapter 18: What have you done


	18. What have you done

**A/N: I've got nothing to say.**

Chapter 18: What have you done.

"Mavis! Come check this out!" Zeref called out. Mavis dropped the book she had been reading as her interest was almost instantly snatched away be Zeref's call. "What is it?" Mavis questioned enthusiastically as she approached her friend.

Zeref raised his hand and stuck out his palm. A black aura radiated from it. The sparkle in Mavis's eyes vanished as she realized what he had just done. "Zeref you really shouldn't be learning black magic." Mavis pleaded.

Zeref just sighed. "I don't see why you disapprove of it so much, I already know a great deal of black magic after all." Zeref stated. Anger flared in Mavis's eyes. "It's because I know the side effects of black magic, those who wield it can't hold onto their sanity, the darkness seethes its way into the wielders heart and soul, then corrupts them from the inside." Mavis stated. Zeref let out another sigh.

"Mavis… we both wield the curse of contradictions; the source of the curse is literally black magic." Zeref stated in protest. Mavis stood up, clearly frustrated. "And? Does that mean you should push your luck and go and learn even more black magic? You're practically sealing your fate." Mavis stated. Zeref knew there was no way he could defeat Mavis in a debate, her intelligence far exceeded anyone to ever walk this planet, though there was also no way she could change his mind. "And if I do seal my fate? Does it really matter? It's bound to happen sooner or later as I am isolating myself away from the world." Zeref protested. "So? What your telling me is that you simply see to speed up the process. By your logic, someone could say that "we're all going to die someday anyways, so why don't I just kill myself now?" Mavis countered.

Zeref just sighed and decided that he wouldn't continue in the argument. "Your waiting for your little brother to awaken, right? Do you really want him to meet you as some psychotic cursed black wizard?" Mavis questioned.

This statement clearly pissed Zeref off. "What would you know! I've been waiting for hundreds of years for my brother to awaken already! I don't care what state I'm in if I get to see him someday! How could you honestly be so arrogant as to bring him into this?!" Zeref shouted in a very violent tone.

Mavis didn't faze at all, she stood her ground and stared Zeref in the eye. "I care about how your little brother meets you… by what you've told me, he's a kind soul who seeks the light out of everyone. He deserves better than what your planning on giving him." Mavis stated. Zeref then unexpectedly slapped Mavis in the face, his eyes now glowing with red rings. The slap surprisingly hurt Mavis. She looked at Zeref in disbelief.

"I don't want you to ever speak of him again… I'm the only one in this world who is worthy of speaking of him." Zeref stated in anger. Mavis felt tears appearing in the corner of her eyes. "Tch… I'm done with you… Return to your pathetic guild and kill some more of your friends will ya?" Zeref stated as he vanished into the shadows.

Mavis's tears were now completely trailing down her face. Just another person who's left her. She put her hand on the place where Zeref had slapped her. It burned, it really hurt, though, more emotionally than anything else.

"Don't worry… Zeref's little brother… One day I'll meet you… One day… Zeref's not as bad as you'll think he is… I don't know when… but I'll show you… because you too seek out the light in others… just trust me… I'll show you…" Mavis thought out loud as she continued to cry.

Mavis stood up, then started to trail off into the forest.

 **With Natsu and Zeref (Current Time)**

Natsu walked over to Zeref and grabbed him by his collar. "Tell me… was that the black magic's doing, or was that you who slapped and left her like that?" Natsu questioned. Zeref sighed. "A combined mixture of the two…" Zeref sadly muttered. Natsu released him, and looked him straight in his dark eyes. "I know that's not all… tell me… just what is it that you've done?" Natsu questioned.

 **Flashback proceeds:**

Mavis's statement about Zeref's black magic had turned out to be true, it drove him insane. He had randomly laughed as the occasional thought of wiping out humanity came to his mind.

Zeref was constantly creating new demons and sending them off to attack random cities for his own personal entertainment. However, Mavis's guild, Fairy Tail, had been constantly defeating the demons that he sent out. Zeref was beginning to get annoyed with the nuisance that Mavis was presenting him with.

Zeref decided that he had had enough of Fairy Tail's interference and that he would eliminate them. He summoned three powerful demons for the event, Deliora, Mard Geer and Lullaby. He also decided that he would accompany the demons for the assault.

They were currently located in a forest outside of Magnolia.

Mavis was watching her guild from a good distance so that her curse wouldn't take any of their lives. She admired the spirit of her comrades as they partied to their hearts content. She was about to take a walk, but her idea was interrupted by an abnormal explosion engulfing multiple homes in the city. Screams cried out from all around.

Fire had spread across the entire city. Mavis watched in shock as three demons stormed the city. Mavis quickly broke away from her shock and rushed to her guild to form a battle plan. She was however cut off by Zeref, who was giving her a menacing smile.

"Zeref… please don't tell me you've been the one creating these demons…" Mavis pleaded. Zeref's smile only grew as a dark purple aura surrounded him. Mavis quickly spotted blood of other humans encasing Zeref's hands. Mavis gasped at the sight. Zeref followed her line of sight and realized that she had been looking at the blood which was dripping from his hands. He let out a maniacal laugh. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes Mavis! I did all of it! I created these demons! I killed so many people from your city! Yes! I killed them! Yes!" Zeref shouted insanely. Mavis couldn't believe what she was watching, she couldn't believe that this was the man she had called her best friend just a few months ago, "So this is what the black magic has done to you?" Mavis questioned. Zeref stopped laughing and grew a murderous glare. "No Mavis, you fucking delusional little bitch, this is the way I have always been, you were just a blind foolish little girl who was to focused on finding the nonexistent beings known as fairies, so focused on finding them that you couldn't even realize who I really was." Zeref stated. Mavis felt as though she had taken a stab to her heart. She had once loved Zeref like a brother, and now he was saying these things and doing these things.

"This… This isn't you…" Mavis muttered. Zeref smirk reappeared. "Oh? Are you still truly the same blind little girl?" Zeref questioned. Mavis grew a sad yet pissed off expression. "You know what… I think I've had enough of our little conversation we've had here… I think I'll just get right to killing you!" Zeref shouted as he charged Mavis.

The two proceeded to have an intense battle. Zeref had the appearance of dominance, but Mavis had just been attempting to get a full measure of his magic capabilities throughout his onslaught of attacks. Eventually Mavis decided she had gathered enough information on Zeref's attack patterns and power, and she let out her own attacks. She begun to overpower the black wizard and really push him back. Her light magic had been absolutely casting away any sort of dark spell he had attempted to use. Zeref roared in anger as he realized that he had been getting absolutely obliterated.

"How are you so powerful?!" Zeref questioned. Mavis grew a small grin. "I've been doing my own training, Zeref. Except I've had my friends alongside me throughout my journey. I've had the power of love, the power to have something to fight for, a family to return to, a home to return to. Hell, I even fight so I can live to meet your little brother someday." Mavis stated. Zeref let out another roar of anger. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK OF MY BROTHER EVER AGAIN! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY! NO ONE IS! NO ONE EVER UNDERSTOOD US! NO ONE EVERY UNDERSTOOD THE DRAGNEELS! YOU WOULD SIMPLY BE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE AND LAUGH AT HIM! YOU WOULD LAUGH AT US! YOU WOULD LAUGH AT US FOR OUR CONNECTION TO THE DRAGONS! YOU WOULD JUST CAST US ASIDE AS OUTSIDERS! NO ONE CAN EVER UNDERSTAND US! NO ONE CAN EVER UNDERSTAND HIM!" Zeref shouted in outrage. He charged Mavis but missed every attack he let off. Mavis felt pity for the black wizard. _"What does he mean I wouldn't understand him? Why did everyone laugh at his little brother? What connection to the dragons do they have?"_ Mavis thought to herself as she continued to dodge Zeref's attacks.

Mavis decided that she had had enough of her battle with the black wizard. She trip kicked Zeref and prepared an attack. She was planning using Fairy Law on Zeref, unfortunately for her, Zeref saw his defeat coming and let out one final desperate spell.

 **"Time Space Continuums Seal!"** Zeref casted a spell on Mavis had put her body into a sort of sleep state.

In short of what happened next, Zeref's demons had been defeated, Zeref dropped Mavis's body off at the guild.

 **Flashback END**

Natsu glared at Zeref with mixed emotions. "Look, Natsu, I'm extremely sorry for what I've done in the past, but I can't change that. Beat me down, do anything but hate me please." Zeref begged. Natsu looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I don't care about that anymore… I forgive you… but, what did you mean that she would just laugh at me? and that no one understood me?" Natsu questioned. Zeref looked at his brother in surprise, he honestly didn't expect him to forgive him.

"Well… in short… you've always been part dragon… even before you met Igneel… you used to tell your so-called friends about this… and they would just laugh at you…" Zeref stated. "So pretty much I was that one kid who was always bullied." Natsu spoke out. Zeref slightly chuckled and nodded his head. Natsu sighed as he thought of his former pathetic self, though, his attention was quickly snatched away as he spotted what appeared to be Gray brawling against Erza Mira and Gildarts.

"What the hell are those idiots doing…" Natsu muttered.

 **A/N: Well… this was somehow even shorter than the other chapters, mainly because I only wanted to focus on the flashback between Zeref and Mavis, also a set up for next chapter which will be the battle with Gray, I won't be making that battle exactly too long since I don't care for it too much.**

 **To be continued.**

 **Chapter 19: A Loving Demon.**


	19. A loving demon

**A/N: I'm going to be wrapping up Ragnarok soon. That's all I have to say.**

Chapter 19: A loving demon.

Gray had been constantly getting pushed back by mainly Gildarts's attacks, in other words, the battle hadn't exactly been going his way. The Ice Demon that had possessed Gray was using all his might to attempt to slay the three Fairy Tail wizards that stood in his way. Trying to land a series of fatal blows left and right.

Mira covered her hand in darkness and hit Gray straight in the face, launching him through the guild hall. Erza quickly pursued Gray to strike him, however he used an ice sword to block Erza's attack. He grabbed Erza by the wrist, pulled her forward and plunged his sword straight through the gut of Erza.

She screamed in pain and she felt the cold blade go through her body. "Erza!" Mira and Gildarts shouted in sync. Gray wasted no time, he wouldn't allow the two to reach Erza to aid her. Gray pulled out an ice bow and attempted to launch a powerful attack at Mira. Gildarts used his crash magic to cancel the arrow.

Gray charged forward and punched Gildarts straight in the face, leaving some ice shards on the man's beard. Mira charged for a kick, only to be blocked by an Ice shield.

Mira backed up to stand by Gildarts side. "We need a new strategy…" Gildarts muttered. "Well I'm open to suggestions." Mira stated sarcastically. Gildarts turned his attention to the bleeding out Erza. "We can't afford to participate in the battle for much longer, we have to finish this fast." Gildarts stated. Mira grunted in frustration. "I may be able to do something to get that demon out of Gray… but…" Mira stopped talking as she was seemingly contemplating some sort of consequence. Gildarts looked at his guild mate in slight concern. "But what?" Gildarts questioned. Mira had a very slight blush visible on her face. Gildarts stopped in shock from seeing this. _"Mira… blushing at something?! That's like physically impossible!"_ Gildarts thought to himself.

"Just get to Erza, I'll deal with Gray." Mira ordered. Gildarts was about to object, but Mira shot him a threatening glance. Gildarts audibly grumbled at this as he complied. **_"Where do you think your going?!_** " Gray questioned sarcastically as he charged Gildarts.

Mira exited her takeover and stepped in front of Gildarts to seemingly take the blow instead of Gildarts, however, Gray stopped his fist right in front of Mira's face. Mira stared Gray directly in the eye without any fear, as if she had been expecting him to stop his attack.

 **"What the hell do you think your doing?!** " Gray questioned. Mira didn't budge at all. "Helping you…" Mira muttered. **"Helping me?! AHAHAH! You can help me by staying still!"** Gray shouted to frighten Mira. Mira raised an eyebrow to this. "Well, you see. I was staying still, but you still didn't hit me." Mira stated. Gray gasped as he heard this. Anger became evident on his face. **"That's because you weren't the one I was aiming for! I have your death planned in a unique way! I stopped my strike simply because I didn't want that plan to go to waste!"** Gray shouted. "Well I'm right here." Mira stated.

Mira could tell that Gray had been lying, she knew that the real Gray was still in there.

"Oh really? Well I'm right here. Do your worst." Mira stated. Gray visibly flinched upon hearing this. **"You don't think I will?! I'LL DO IT ALRIGHT!"** Gray shouted in anger. Mira didn't say anything, she just carefully observed Gray. **"Damn you…"** Gray muttered.

Gildarts used his crash magic to evaporate the ice blade that had been in Erza's gut. He picked her up and rushed her to the guild infirmary so she could heal.

 **"Damn you all… I must… I WILL… KILL END… AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME!"** Gray exclaimed as he raised his fist. Mira just gave him a genuine smile. "Do what you chose… Gray…" Mira said in a very soft voice. Gray took a step back. He let out a fierce roar as he swung his fist towards Mira.

Halfway through however, he stopped his strike and fell to his knees. Gray had now begun to sob slightly. Mira kneeled herself so she could be at eye level with the devil slayer. "I'm sorry…" Gray muttered in his regular voice. Mira smiled at him again. "It's not your fault, Gray…" Mira whispered. Gray locked eyes with the she-devil of Fairy Tail. "You need to get away from me… This demon inside of me is way too powerful… he was just playing with you all… he could have killed you all from the start." Gray stated in fear. Mira didn't back down from his sad gaze, she didn't even feel any remote fear. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Gray shouted. Mira placed her hand on the side of Gray's face that was covered in black markings. "It's okay, Gray. I can help you." Mira stated softly. "H-How?" Gray stuttered. Mira placed her other hand on the opposite side of Gray's face, making him blush. "Do you trust me?" Mira responded. "Y…Yes…" Gray hesitantly stated. Mira's smile grew to be even warmer than before. She then did what Gray could have never predicted. She kissed him right on his lips gently. Gray felt a strange sensation go through his body as they locked lips. The black markings started to fade away from Gray's body. He felt as though he was fully regaining control over himself and that the demonic entity that once possessed him was finally leaving him.

The black markings eventually faded completely. The two continued their kiss for a few more minutes before breaking apart. Mira was smiling at him still. "Takeover magic does come in handy sometimes, wouldn't ya say? Gray?" Mira said happily. Gray looked at her, truly astonished.

Gray then looked down at his right hand to verify that the black markings were really gone. "Thank you!" Gray exclaimed as he pulled Mira into a hug. Mira giggled as she returned the hug. When they separated, Gray gave Mira a confused expression. "What is it?" she questioned. "It's just… why did you need to kiss me to use your takeover magic on me?" Gray questioned in response. Mira had a blank expression, as she was dumbfounded. "Oh! How silly of me! it really wasn't necessary, I just wanted to!" Mira exclaimed in pure joy. Gray was now the one who was dumbfounded. He scratched the back of his head as he had a blush on his face now. "Makes sense I guess…" Gray muttered.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was laughing hysterically. "Gray and Mira?! I never could have imagined!" Natsu exclaimed through his laughter. "Dear lord… I honestly don't understand your sense of humor." Zeref muttered.

 **With Gajeel**

The four dragon slayers have killed off about half of the mighty dragon army, but they were swiftly running low on magic energy. Without Natsu fighting alongside them, they no longer had the proper amount of strength to defeat their enemies.

"Fall back to the guild!" Gajeel ordered. "Oh please! I can do this all day!" Cobra protested. Almost on que, a dragon hit Cobra with a roar and knocked him back. Gajeel grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him to his feet. "No, you can't" Gajeel said in a dead serious tone. Cobra grumbled in defeat. Wendy and Laxus joined the two as they retreated to the guild. They moved swiftly as a unit, eliminating multiple dragons as they approached Magnolia.

Gajeel was the first to arrive. "What the fuck is this…" Gajeel muttered as he found Gray and Mira kneeling on the ground while kissing. They instantly separated and blushed violently. The other dragon's slayers caught up and were instantly confused as to why Gray and Mira had both been blushing on the ground. They sprouted to their feet. Gajeel saw the confused expressions on his fellow dragon slayers. "Oh… well you see, these two were— "Gajeel was cut off by Gray putting his hand over his mouth.

"If you all are quite finished, I think we'd better hurry up and get back to the guild." Laxus stated. Gray released Gajeel slowly. Gajeel had a mad grin on his face. "Gehe, yah, let's get back to the guild." Gajeel said mischievously as he glared at Gray.

The six Fairy Tail members entered the guild about fifteen minutes later. Gildarts was walked in from the infirmary to meet them. He glared at Gray. "Are you done throwing your tantrum?" Gildarts questioned angrily. Gray shamefully nodded. "Good, now Laxus, what's the current situation with the number of dragons remaining?" Gildarts questioned. Laxus sighed. "It's not good, we've only been able to take out about half of the dragon army, and we're running low on magic energy." Laxus stated. Gildarts grunted after hearing this. "Where the hell is Natsu?" Gildarts questioned. Everyone suddenly had a blank expression except for Laxus and Gajeel, who were now evidently saddened.

Everyone turned to the entrance of the guild as they heard it opening. Mavis walked through, with tears still running down her face. She didn't look at anyone, she just walked past everyone and went to the second floor of the guild. "First… What's wrong?" Gildarts questioned. She still didn't look at him, she just took a seat and stared out a window.

Before anyone could say anything, Mavis finally spoke up. "I… can handle… the rest of the dragons…" Mavis weakly stated with a breaking voice. Everyone looked up at her in disbelief. "What do you mean you can deal with the rest of them? You're not even a dragon slayer!" A random guild member shouted. This didn't faze Mavis at all, she wasn't even paying attention to anything that the guild had been saying. She dropped from the railing of the second floor and walked out again, this time, everyone had been following her. Gildarts ran up to be at her side. "First, seriously what's wrong." Gildarts questioned in concern. He realized that she had been holding on to the book of END with incredible strength. Gildarts froze in place after he came a disturbing conclusion.

"God no please… You can't possibly mean that Natsu is…" Gildarts stuttered. "I'm sorry to be the one to say it… but he is…" Gajeel stated. No one could manage to process what they had been saying. Wendy was the first to be able to comprehend what the newfound information as she had begun to cry. Gray was the next.

"First… please tell me it's not true." Gildarts begged with tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. Mavis finally had heard enough and turned to face them all. Despite being able to see her crying before, they now saw a much greater pain than before in her eyes. "Yes it's true! Natsu is gone! Are you happy now! My Natsu is g-g-g-g-g-g-gone…." Mavis exclaimed as she broke down. Everyone was going to follow her in terms of tears, but a dragon interrupted their mourning. Mavis didn't show the dragon any attention. She just pointed her finger at the beast and it instantly disintegrated into dust as a blinding light encased it.

Mavis broke away from her tears temporarily as she realized that she had a war to end. She placed her hand over her chest and looked up at the sky, coincidentally directly towards Natsu. "This is for you… Natsu…"

 **"Fairy Heart."**

 **A/N: Ragnarok will be ending next chapter, though I'm not sure about when I'm going to be able to update. This chapter is at very low quality in my opinion, I was rushing to get it out to you guys due to finals hitting me for the next two weeks, I'll be having little to no time to write an update for you all since I'm most likely going to be spending about 90% of my time studying and the rest sleeping. I just hope that you can all be patient until I find some slither of an opportunity to write the next chapter. I'm sorry for however long it'll take. -Navis4Life**

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter 20: My heart belongs to you… Natsu…**


	20. My Heart belongs to you Natsu

**A/N: I need to pace myself. This is going to be the final chapter released for who knows how long. I should be studying, but instead I decided I'd finish off Ragnarok.**

 **I've also been getting ideas for multiple new NaVis stories. Some humorous, some dark sad and serious, and some just downright a mixture of all those.**

 **I've also been contemplating if I should end this story at some upcoming events and focus on the new ones. Give me your thoughts.**

Chapter 20: My heart belongs to you… Natsu…

 **"Fairy Heart."**

A loving light started to stretch out across Magnolia. Mavis's hair was flowing with the power that was radiating off her. She closed her eyes as she begun to let all her emotions flow with her magic energy. She thought of Natsu as she began to use Fairy Heart.

"First! You can't use that!" Laxus protested against Mavis's actions. Gildarts and Laxus continued to try and convince Mavis to not use Fairy Heart but to no avail.

"This is for you… Natsu…" Mavis said again. The dragons that were spread out across the continent noticed the light being emitted from Magnolia and started to head towards it. Mavis closed her eyes and concentrated. _"Which spell should I use? I can power it up as much as I wish… no matter what attack I use I can eliminate them all in an instant… that's it… it seems most appropriate to use this after all…"_ Mavis thought to herself.

As the dragons circled around the city, multiple guild members screamed in fear as they thought all hope was lost. Mavis didn't pay much attention to It as she knew that they weren't in any danger at this point.

Mavis lifted her hand from her chest and went into an all too familiar stance to for the guild. "My Fairy Heart… which belongs to Natsu… will be your end!" Mavis shouted.

 **"Fairy's Loving Heart: Fairy Glitter!"**

The dragons which were circling around the city, were in perfect formation to be hit by the ring of light from Fairy Glitter. The brilliant light which was massively powered up by Fairy Heart, swiftly wiping out the dragon army.

 **Timeskip: 1 day**

Mavis quickly realized that she majorly over did it with her attack on the dragon army. She left a massive crater that circled around the entirety of Magnolia, practically isolating it from the world. She managed to cancel off her Fairy Heart after the attack as well, thanks to the loving feeling she got whenever she thought of Natsu.

Mavis had stayed in the guild for a few more hours, helping everyone get settled and giving them instructions of how to help the townspeople be welcomed back. After she had been finished with instructing them, she walked off to Natsu's old home in the woods.

She placed the book of END next to the letter she got from Zeref on a nightstand next to their bed. She got undressed and prepared for a hell's night of failed attempts to fall asleep. As she gazed at the bed. Depressing feelings overtook her as she thought of all the nights she had slept on top of Natsu. _I mean seriously, how the hell is she supposed to sleep now._ She laid down and covered herself up in multiple blankets. As she predicted, her body had no interest in sleeping with the absence of Natsu. She cried into the scarf with was wrapped around her neck yet again.

Natsu was watching from his own personal dimension with Zeref, he started to experience his own guilty emotions as he saw her pathetically attempt to sleep.

"Natsu…" Mavis muttered into his scarf. She continued to cry for the rest of the night, without any sleep whatsoever.

The next morning came, and Mavis decided she would get out of bed and accept that there would be no slumber for the rest of her days. The burden of planning Natsu's funeral was also on her hands, which pained her even more as it made her think of his death. She didn't even bother getting dressed as she walked around the house and did her daily chores.

Mavis scheduled for Natsu's funeral to be in a week "January 15th.". She wouldn't do anything for the rest of the time that filled the blank to the day of the funeral. As expected, she didn't get any sleep.

 **The day of the Funeral.**

All of Fairy Tail had been gathered around Natsu's grave. Mavis was kneeling in front of it. The grave had a brilliant design of a perfect sculpture of Igneel, with Natsu standing in front of him holding out his hand as if to help up someone who had been on the ground. He had his signature grin as he looked down at anyone who was in front of the grave. Mavis was in a beautiful black dress, though her makeup had been smeared across her face due to her tears.

"First… would you like to say give your words?" Gildarts softly questioned. "Y..*Sniff* es…" Mavis muttered. She rose to her feet and faced the rest of her guild. She took several deep breathes as she tried to mentally put herself back together.

"Natsu… as you all know… was the most loving soul this planet had ever seen… he fought for his friends… his family… always put others first rather than himself… he… he…" Mavis started to break down again in the midst of all her tears, with everyone doing the same. "He captured my heart the day we met… his strength, his courage, his kindness, his smile, everything about him, was just so perfect, even with the darkness he was born with… I just… I just… I JUST WANT TO SEE HIS FACE AGAIN!" Mavis shouted as she fell to her knees yet again. Mira and a wounded Erza went to her side to comfort her.

Gray was on his knees to, crying almost as hard as Mavis at this point. "Damnit Natsu… you were always my brother! You know, that, right?!" Gray shouted as he punched the ground. And of course, it was raining on this day. Gajeel was leaning against the Cathedral from afar and watched the scene unfold. He was shockingly crying himself, because he too saw the "Salamander" as a brother just like Gray did.

As everyone continued to mourn their favorite dragon slayers death. The council had approached the scene. Everyone turned to the group of armored individuals to see Jellal leading them. "I'm sorry we came uninvited, but we had to announce something." Jellal stated, earning everyone's saddened attention. "It is our honor, to award Natsu with the unquestionable rank of the number one Wizard Saint." Jellal stated as he approached Natsu's grave. He pulled out a medal that had the Wizard Saint insignia on it and placed it on the grave. "Sleep well, my old friend…" Jellal silently stated to Natsu's grave as he placed his hand on it. Jellal then walked away with a few tears in the corner of his eyes with his other new council members.

Mavis watched carefully until they were out of sight. She had deeply appreciated Jellal's gesture for Natsu. Everyone knew that there was no one more befitting of the title after all. Besides Natsu, was three gravestones, one had been on reserve, while the other two belonged to Acnologia and Zeref.

Cobra and Midnight had also been attending the funeral. Along with multiple members of other guilds that Natsu had touched. Cobra always wanted to thank the man deep down, it was thanks to Natsu that a small amount of light could enter his heart and pull him away from the darkness, Midnight just wanted to pay his respects as he felt that Natsu greatly deserved it. The two former Oracion Seis members approached the grave and placed their hands on it. "Thank you, for everything, Salamander." The two said in sync. They then trailed off to do who knows what. Everyone was practically at a loss for doing anything, Ragnarok had taken its tole on everyone.

Laxus was the next to approach the grave. "Natsu… I know that you always downplayed your intelligence just to please everyone else… I'd like to truly thank you, from the bottom of my heart. You really beat the shit out of me way back, as I deserved it. You're the light in the darkness, you've just always had a way with bringing the best out in everyone… despite how lost they are. I love you man, get some rest now." Laxus stated. He then turned to Gildarts. "Your turn…" Laxus murmured as he walked away. Gildarts patted Laxus on the back as he approached the grave.

"Fucking hell Natsu…" Gildarts muttered. "The son I never had… you weren't supposed to die Natsu… god damn it…" Gildarts stated as he began to cry again, he had been doing a good job with holding back his tears during everything, but now it was too much. "I know your listening… just know that we all love you man… I know that you felt like everyone leaves you in the end… your parents… Zeref… Acnologia… even me, I'm sorry about how I just up and left for that mission all those years ago, it's something I must live with every day. Just… sleep well ya bastard…" Gildarts stated as he then walked off, letting out his tears.

"It's manly to let cry sometimes…" Elfman muttered as he broke down. "Damn it Elfman, don't you start crying, when you cry, I cry! Then everyone cries!" Bickslow protested as he started to let out multiple tears.

After another hour, everyone had left except for Mavis. She sadly raised her head to face what was written in stone on the grave.

 ** _Here lies,_**

 ** _Natsu Dragneel_**

 ** _The Dragon Prince, loved by a Fairy._**

 ** _One half of the almighty,_**

 ** _Fairy Flame Dragon._**

"Don't *Sniff* forget *Sniff* March 17th *Sniff*… you big dummy…" Mavis muttered to Natsu's grave, giving a weak smile.

 _"I wouldn't miss it for the world…"_ Mavis could have sworn she heard Natsu's voice ring out from the wind. She looked up at the sky, as if she were gazing into the heavens, and gave out a warm smile, so warm that even Natsu could call it warm, and my dudes, that's pretty fucking warm.

Mavis rose to her feet and walked back to their home.

 **With Natsu**

"You think she heard me?" Natsu questioned. Zeref smiled at him. "Did you see her smile? I think it's safe to say that she heard you." Zeref stated. Natsu grew his own smile. "Man, it's weird to watch your own funeral." Natsu murmured. "Damn right… I was actually honored to see that Mavis and yourself were the only ones who showed up to mine." Zeref stated. Natsu looked over to him in slight surprise. "So, you did see it…" Natsu said nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Yup, I was glad to hear that you actually did care about me." Zeref stated. Natsu sighed. "I don't like people complementing or praising me in such a manner, I honestly feel embarrassed whenever I am in such a situation, that's why I always hoped that when I did die, I wouldn't have to witness my funeral." Natsu stated. Zeref raised an eyebrow to this. "Oh, brother give me a break, you should appreciate the complements all of those people down there, they care for you greatly, you influenced all of their lives greatly, some of them you saved from a dark path, you really do deserve it. Oh, dear god, if I was down there for the funeral, I would give you such a praise, it wouldn't even be appropriate to be called a praise, perhaps a worship, no not even that." Zeref stated as he started to seemingly contemplate for the right word. "Dear lord just stop already." Natsu pleaded as he was clearly embarrassed by his brother's words.

"Fine fine…" Zeref muttered, having mercy on his brother. Natsu sighed in relief. "But on a serious note…" Natsu murmured as he returned his gaze to Mavis.

"I won't miss it, I will be there, you can sleep on that."

 **A/N: Oh, I know I know "Navis4Life you rushed the ending of Ragnarok!" DEAR GOD I KNOW, I HAVE A BROKEN ARM AND FINALS THIS WEEK PLEZ HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL.**

 **Anyways… I seriously have no idea when I'm going to be able to post another chapter. It may be a month, it may in a week, hell it may even be tomorrow I don't honestly friggan know, my schedule is the unhealthiest thing on this planet. So please forgive me.**

 **Please give me a review on what you thought of the chapter, I'll continue writing if I know that you guys are enjoying what I write, but I don't know if you guys don't let me know, seriously like 5,000 visitors, I don't care if you review or PM me I just wanna know if you're enjoying it XD. Please don't think that I'm complaining, you guys are awesome and I love you all, I just want to know if there's something I could be doing better. -Navis4Life**

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter 21: Those Nights.**


	21. Those Nights

**A/N: Please read the notes below, as they hold an important announcement.**

 **Also this is going to be written terribly, this is the one chapter that I honestly didn't know how to write without rushing things, so there may be repetitive themes within, please forgive me on that.**

Chapter 21: Those Nights

An entire month had passed since Natsu's disappearance. Several members had lost their spirit to go on in the guild and had left it entirely after his so-called death, slowly ripping the guild apart from within.

Articles had been circulating around the entire continent, the post popular one being titled "The heart of Fairy Tail is pierced". Mavis had been gripping this article tightly in her bedroom, with constant tear drops hitting the paper as she gazed at the picture of Natsu's smiling face on the cover.

- _Article_ -

 _Tragedy strikes Fairy Tail._

 _Recent days have brought upon the decimation of Fairy Tail. Our heroes who had saved us from constant world ending events take a massive blow to their hearts as their beloved Salamander perishes as he nobly sacrificed himself to stop the Dragon of Apocalypse, otherwise known as Acnologia._

 _Natsu Dragneel, brother of the legendary wizard Zeref, had a legendary life of his own. He was part of the team known as "The Fairy Flame Dragon", the same team who had single handily defeated the dark guild known as Tartaros, they were also said to be the saviors of what is now called "Night of Calamity", the war in which Alvarez attempted to invade Crocus. The guilds of Fiore call him the Champion of the Grand Magic Games._

 _After his death, the new magic council came forward and gave the fitting position of the 1_ _st_ _wizard saint. Jellal, the second ranked wizard saint, also close friend of the dragon slayer, personally visited the Salamanders funeral to announce his newly found position as a wizard saint in his honor._

 _Fairy Tail is rumored to be at a decision of disbandment, due to lifelong members losing their will to go on and leaving our beloved guild. The current master, Laxus Dreyar, is said to be retiring from his position soon as he himself can't find the strength within him to go on._

 _The believed to be girlfriend of Natsu Dragneel, Mavis Vermillion, is believed to be the number one pick for the job per our sources._

 _-Cut off -_

Mavis set the newspaper down as she couldn't handle reading anymore. She let out a shaking deep breath as tears continued to spill. In short, she felt more alone than she ever had before. Guild members attempted to visit Mavis and comfort her, but she had never answered the door to anyone, she hadn't even given them so much as a hello.

Everyone had been concerned out her. They even considered breaking down the door and forcefully talking to her, but surprisingly Erza of all people was the one who would always talk her fellow guild members out of taking such a course of action. She told them that Mavis needed her alone time and that forcibly bringing her into a conversation wouldn't help anyone, in fact it would have the probable chance of the intruder getting injured, Mavis's curse had almost struck Erza herself as she tried to talk through the door. Luckily Mavis could predict her curse letting loose was able to warn Erza to get away just in time for her to survive the death wave.

Ever since then, Mavis felt even more compelled to keep away from her friends than before. She was recently being reminded of the fact that she was indeed cursed, it was only because Natsu was immune to the death wave that she had come to forgetting of such a torturous punishment. Every single tree within at least a one mile radius of her (and Natsu's) home had become completely deceased, it was an ugly sight indeed.

The only people who had the courage to even attempt to visit her still was Erza Gildarts and Gray. Erza and Gildarts were the closest things she had to actual close friends in the guild (With the exception of Natsu, even though he's more than just a friend). Gray was only visiting because he had a never-ending guilt inside of him for casting out to kill his best friend, even if he wasn't in control of himself, he still blamed himself, being forced to watch his body kill another one of his friends wasn't any easy tole on his mind either. He was scarred to say the least.

Erza was still recovering from her injuries that she had acquired from Gray, turns out that unless your Natsu, you don't heal very fast. She told him that she had forgiven him numerous times, but the fact of the matter was that Gray would never forgive himself, especially without his best friend in the world now, the last time he saw him was when he was possessed by a demon who wished to kill him, he wanted to see his flaming best friend one last time so he could tell him about how he had always truly thought of him as a brother and that he was sorry.

Gildarts was mourning on the inside, but nowhere close the extent of Mavis. He thought that the man he thought of as his own son was dead and that he would never see him again. His heart was truly torn when he learned of his origins, how he though everyone would always leave him in the end. He didn't even realize that he had done the same thing to Natsu when he just vanished to go out on his 100-year quest. So being sorrowful was an understatement for the so called "Ace of Fairy Tail".

 **With Natsu**

It almost seemed like Natsu's objective was to break the invisible barrier that kept him from free falling into Mavis's arms. He was on his knees for an entire month, completely ignoring Zeref's mere existence as his attention was sworn to Mavis and Mavis alone.

He constantly pounded his fist into the invisible barrier which he had come to hate. Watching as his one true love suffered proved to be a more painful task than he had originally thought. Zeref knew that Natsu's protective nature would lead him to taking actions such as this, but predicting something is entirely different from experiencing it. Watching his brother be in such a helpless state would have pained even his former cursed heart.

"Come on Natsu, it surely won't be long now. I can sense that your body has been working at exponentially speeds to digest Acnologia's power, you'll surely be there in no time." Zeref said in a pathetic attempt to comfort his brother. Natsu surprisingly actually turned his gaze away from Mavis for a moment to face the black wizard. "All I care about… is making it back to her for the ceremony…" Natsu weakly stated. Just about any ordinary person that you would find on the street could sense the brokenness from his voice, if not from his expression. "Exactly! You'll surely make it by then is what I'm saying! So perk up!" Zeref exclaimed with a forced smile. "Tch… yeah…" Natsu muttered as he turned back to look down at his supposedly soon to be mate. Zeref was at a loss for words, he truly didn't know how to comfort Natsu in this situation. _"Am I really this bad of an older brother?"_

Zeref had always wanted to be an example for his younger brother to follow, but before such a dream could ever even come close to becoming true, a dragon had attacked their village and claimed Natsu's life along with both of their parents, which ultimately led Zeref down the path of resurrecting Natsu and being struck with the Curse of Contradictions. His ideals were lost within the hundreds of years of watching multiple generations be destroyed, another factor of his sanity slipping away was the fact that the black magic he had used had a severe consequence, which was depriving the users very soul of their will to live along with their sanity. These setbacks led Zeref to never being the older brother he had always dreamed of being.

A light bulb suddenly appeared above Zeref's head as he came across the perfect idea as how to cheer up his brother. He grew a mischievous smile as he turned his complete attention back to the dragon slayer.

"I know exactly what will get you all fired up." Zeref stated in a slight teasing like tone. Natsu turned his confused glare to his brother. "Hmm?" Natsu hummed questioningly. He was clearly interested in what Zeref had to say, which didn't go unnoticed. Zeref let out a slight chuckle as he thought Natsu's happiness was practically ensured. "I say we have a battle!" Zeref exclaimed excitedly. Natsu appeared to be dumbfounded after hearing this, which was an unexpected reaction. Zeref started to panic as he thought that Natsu might be considering declining his offer.

But before he could say anything to help convince his brother, he was hit with a bone crushing punch to the face, which sent him spiraling backwards. Zeref landed on his feet however as sent a rather strange glare in his brother's direction. Natsu was smiling madly, which seemed to be contagious as Zeref grew the same smirk.

"I accept" Natsu stated as his flames encased his body. Zeref's smirk grew exponentially as he let out his black magics aura. "Good, then we can now finish the fight that Acnologia had so rudely interrupted." Zeref responded.

The temperature in the area drastically increased along with the tension between the two. They stared into each other's eyes, attempting to bait the other into making the first move, which no one had wanted to do.

The fact of the matter was that both had been desiring to have this battle for a long time. Natsu had always wanted to fight his brother to prove his dominance, while Zeref just always wanted to have a friendly spare with someone as he never got the opportunity to do so, until now that was.

Natsu decided that enough was enough and that he would just get this show started already.

He cancelled his flames and encased his body in lightning in it's place. Natsu was in front of Zeref in an instant and attempted to hit him with a punch at incredible speed, though Zeref able to prepare himself for such an attack as he barely managed to duck to dodge the attack, he then hit Natsu with an uppercut while releasing a major amount of black energy with the attack. Natsu was launched in the air as he grunted in pain from the attack, though he also smiled as he soared through the air. He flipped his body and landed on his feet.

Natsu looked at his brother with a confident smile. "It seems that this is going to be more interesting than before." Natsu stated. Zeref gave his brother his own confident smirk. "Indeed, especially now that you don't have Igneel's power, we seem to be quite evenly matched if I were to make a quick calculation." Zeref responded. "Tch, you and your annoying calculations." Natsu muttered as he prepared to continue their battle.

After a moment of hesitation, they charged each other. Natsu slammed his flaming fist against Zeref's dark fist. Their Collison caused a massive magical explosion, creating a massive dust cloud. Not a single scratch would be on either of the contestants.

Natsu didn't wait for the smoke to clear as he could simply find his opponent with his nose. Natsu closed his eyes to cover them from any smoke as he charged the alleged location of the black wizard. Natsu suspected that Zeref would most likely be making some sort of counter measure for a simple punch attempt from Natsu, so rather than a simple fist, Natsu ascended into the air and encased his leg in flames. Zeref turned in surprise to be met with a fierce kick right to the face from his brother. The smoke was cleared by Zeref's flying body.

Zeref however quickly sprouted to his feet as Natsu charged for another attack, he dodged at least a dozen punches from the dragon slayer before jumping back to put some distance between the two of them.

Zeref then let out a massive amount of some sort of black energy at Natsu in the form of a strange roar. Natsu was hesitant, but quickly overcame any second thought as he released his own roar to counter Zeref's attack, which worked to perfection. With both roars being cancelled, they could now catch their breath.

They were too caught up in the heat of the moment to notice that their battle was causing a massive storm below them. Lightning was striking all around the city, resulting in fires all around. It was raining very heavily as well, which happened to help with putting out the fires. Tornados had formed in countless areas of the entire country.

Guild members were scattering around the town of Magnolia in panic and confusion. They were mainly working on putting out any potential wild fires and helping the townspeople evacuate the vicinity. Mavis however still had no interest in leaving the comfort of her home, she casted a smaller version of the Fairy Sphere spell around her house to protect it from any possible outside damage.

Natsu glared at his brother with evil intentions, sending a small shiver down his back. "Wh…what's with the new level of confidence?" Zeref questioned, with nervousness ever so slightly evident in his voice. Natsu let out a small chuckle before face palming. "It's just that… you think my Flame Dragon King mode is my strongest form!" Natsu exclaimed as he busted out into laughter. Zeref suddenly felt a massive amount of confidence leave his body upon hearing this. "Gehe… you see… when I was fighting Acnologia, I gained a new power, possibly the strongest in all of existence." Natsu stated with his mad grin growing. Zeref paused in pure shock at this. "Strongest in all of existence?! Just what power have you acquired?!" Zeref questioned. Natsu ran his hand through his hair and started to glow. "Well, non-other than the power of the dragon god." Natsu stated as the same flames he gained appeared as around his hands as went back into a fighting stance.

Zeref grunted in frustration, but quickly regained his composure and let out a slightly confident smile. "You've grown so much… Natsu…"

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter 22: The Dragon King God**

 **A/N: There's a few things that I need to announce here.**

 **1\. This story is now officially on Hiatus, I just wanted to get one last chapter out to you guys before that, it pains me to have to go into a break from uploading to you guys, but it's just something that I need to do for myself and my girlfriend.**

 **Also, I feel that a few of you misunderstand the reasoning behind me putting this story on Hiatus, it wasn't because of that one negative review that pissed me off, there's so many factors behind it. Such as, my broken arm, strengthening my bond with my girlfriend, dealing with my new concussion, and a few more events.**

 **2\. I am going to be writing a continuation to the story "Tenrou Training" by AntiNalu34575. I was so happy when I saw that AntiNalu had gave me permission to do so, the second chapter will be finished and uploaded sometime in the middle of this February. I just hope to be able to measure up to the amazingness of the first chapter that AntiNalu had made.**

 **I hope to be able to upload another chapter to you guys soon, PM me if you have any questions, I read all of my reviews and the PM's I get, despite not responding to some of them, thank you to all of those who have been continuing to support me throughout this experience. -Navis4Life**


	22. The Dragon King God

**Chapter 22: The Dragon King God**

Zeref was definitely the one with the disadvantage at this point in the fight. Natsu knows most of his fighting styles along with overall strength. Zeref however knew almost nothing when it came to Natsu's abilities.

There was absolute silence. The two brothers just stood ready, waiting for one of them to finally break the tension and make the first move. Natsu had undoubtedly been building up magic power slowly as they continued their stare down. Zeref on the other hand had been coming up with some sort of strategy to counter whatever his brother was about to unleash.

Zeref had already won in his perspective, the whole point of this fight was to get Natsu's mind off Mavis and to get him to smile again, and he's done exactly that by the looks of things. Even if his soul does get burned beyond recognition.

 **Zeref's POV**

 _"If I wait any longer I'll have no chance... I have to attack now!" I_ thought to myself before I charged my brother.

I increased my speed with a basic level enchantment that I had learned from Irene many years ago. I went for a powerful punch aimed for his chest, only to be met with some sort of force field. Whatever it was, it absorbed the power from my strike and released it right back at me. I grunted slightly from the blow but quickly recovered.

"You think I can't get through your Rune magic?" I questioned as I waved my hand infused with black magic to erase the advanced Rune spell. I charged him once more, covering both of my arms in black flames.

 _"Got you!"_ I thought to myself as I finally managed to strike his chest. The blow managed to move him back about 20 feet at the most, only to irritate me because his expression hadn't changed in the slightest. I covered the distanced and released an uppercut right into his chin, that one probably sent him back just 15 feet.

"Don't toy with me damnit!" I roared as I continued to attack. Kick after kick... punch after punch... he didn't make an attempt to defend himself or attack me...

I'll use lightning magic... ice magic... iron magic... purgatory magic... water magic... wind magic... sand magic... time magic... After what seemed like an eternity of beating down my brother I stopped my onslaught to catch my breath and try to come up with some sort of battle plan.

 _"What is he planning... I can feel him gathering his magic power still but why would he just let me get all of these attacks off?"_

"Man... That hurt..." Natsu spoke out, pulling me out of my thoughts. He started to examine all of his wounds from my attacks. He was no doubt in pain from everything, but I'm puzzled as to why he would just let it all happen. He let out a yawn as if he were getting bored and stretched his arms out.

"What the hell..."

 **Normal POV**

Suddenly all of Natsu's wounds started to heal rapidly. Every single gash, cut or just a simple scratch vanished from his body. He looked as if he hadn't been in any fight at all, and he was just about to go out for a morning jog.

Zeref watched in utter disbelief. Even Gildarts would have been down for the count after all of the attacks that Natsu had went through without any sort of defense against it.

Natsu let out a twisted smile as his eyes changed color to a piercing silver. The power he was emitting suddenly grew wildly. His pink hair changed into a plain white and danced alongside the flames that were floating toward the heavens from his body. Black tattoos started to cover his arms. The temperature grew so much that it would have mad even Igneel sweat.

 _ **"Don't you see? This is the power that defeated Acnologia... The power that stopped the world's most ancient evil. The power of the Dragon King God."**_ Natsu stated in a powerful voice. Zeref couldn't tell if his power was still growing at this point, it seemed infinite.

 _ **"Just because I'm a nice guy, I'm going to give you the chance to just call it quits now and save yourself from what's about to happen."**_ Natsu offered in a taunting way. He was expecting a verbal response... but instead all he got was a rock thrown to the face.

"Stop that, what kind of example would I be setting if I were to give up to the first challenge that befell me?" Zeref questioned with a large smirk on his face, knowing full well that there was no hope for him to defeat this new power.

 _ **"Alright... But just remember, I gave you an out."**_ Natsu threateningly stated, then let out his own toothy grin.

He then practically teleported to be face to face with the black wizard. He headbutted his brother without any magic, but still sent him flying hundreds of feet back. Zeref tried to make it back to his feet and prepare for the next attack but Natsu was already there. He grabbed Zeref by the neck and lifted him up.

Natsu threw Zeref about 20 feet in the air so he could unleash an enormous roar. The golden flames carried the poor soul being burned to a crisp by it thousands of feet higher in the air. Even if he were screaming in pain, it would easily be drowned by how loud Natsu's roar was, A normal person would most likely end up going deaf if they were in a one-mile radius of the attack.

When Natsu must've been releasing some frustration in this attack, because he kept going for a good minute. He wasn't tired in the slightest after using that attack, he just looked up and patiently waited for his brother's body to come plummeting down.

After a solid minute of waiting, Natsu was starting to get worried. But his worries were quickly washed away when he saw his brothers burned body finally become visible from way above.

 **THUMP**

Natsu cringed at the sound of Zeref''f body hitting the invisible floor. He felt slightly guilty, as he thought to himself that he should've held back a little on such an attack.

But shockingly, Zeref started wiggling around and showing signs of life. He made a pathetic attempt to get to his feet and raised his fist as if ready to keep fighting. "You think you're all that huh? I can... fight you... blind fold-" Zeref tried to finish speaking but was knocked out by a simple punch to the back of the head from his brother.

Natsu looked down his brother and couldn't help but laugh.

"I win"

 **To be continued...**

 **Chapter 23: Things to come**

 **A/N: Wow... where has the time gone...**

 **First off, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest. This is the first time I've actually written anything for this story since the beginning of the year, not that that's an excuse.**

 **I also have no excuse for not updating in so long, I've just been focusing on basketball and just chilling with my friends. I tried to pick this back up so many times, but after you take a break for a few months you just can't really write the same as you did before.**

 **But now I'm back, uploads may be slow, but I promise that it won't take another 7 months.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter, they'll slowly be getting back to their usual length.**

 **Thank you all for the support on this story, every review means a lot to me, every follow and favorite means a lot to me, and I can't believe that I have so many of you guys to read my story, I hope you can all forgive me for taking so long to update again.**

 **-Navis4Life**


	23. Things to come

**A/N: WRITERS BLOCK IS SO ANNOYING PEOPLE**

 **Chapter 23: Things to come**

There was no better hobby than having a good fight. Feeling the adrenaline rush through you as do everything to prove your dominance over your opponent, no matter who they may be. No matter how stressed you may be, no matter what's going on in your life, you can always count on the heat of a battle to get you away from everything. That's how things are with Natsu.

He was so thrilled to just have tested out his new power on a worthy foe. The feeling of his magic healing all of wounds was like none other, the power that was contained within him felt infinite in all aspects, he wanted to unleash it all. It truly was the power of a God.

Natsu had more power than one would consider possible now. Not only will he have the power of Acnologia, but he'll also have the power of the Dragon God.

He wasn't sure whether or not he should be excited over this or slightly disappointed. Because who will be able to actually, challenge him now? Sure, he now has more than enough power to protect his guild from any threat that may come their way, but what about little brawls like the Grand Magic Games? What about tests of strength with his best friend Gray? Things would never be the same.

Natsu decided to just lay down and think. He was still completely oblivious to the destruction that he and Zeref had managed to cause below them back on Earthland from their battle. But that wouldn't really be anything new to him anyways, causing destruction was an unhealthy habit of his after all.

It felt oddly peaceful. Just laying down and letting himself relax for the first time in what felt like so long. He had been through so many battles for not only his life, but also, the entire world. He never expected one little job with the first master of Fairy Tail to turn into such an adventure. They took on the dark guild of demons known as Tartaros with just the two of them, then proceeded to become the heroes a grand battle for Crocus as the Spriggans of Alvarez attempted to invade. Then after all of that, they went through Ragnarok, a battle of ten thousand dragons along with Acnologia. Now, it seems too good to be true that he can just finally relax in knowing that all of it was over and he could soon return to the love of his life.

He was also, happy for his brother. Happy for him because he spent hundreds of years roaming the earth is search of a way to finally put his cursed soul to rest. Though Natsu was scared for him because he didn't want him to end up spending the rest of eternity in hell suffering for the sins he couldn't really be blamed for, those fears were seemingly put to rest as it appeared that he was given a second chance in the afterlife.

"Everything's going to be okay... isn't it Mavis?" Natsu quietly spoke out, with tears building up in his eyes. These weren't tears of sadness like before, No these were now tears of absolute relief and happiness. "Wendy... Gajeel... Sting... Rogue..." we've made Igneel and the others proud, haven't we?" He questioned as the tears finally escaped their containment.

A world of peace and harmony had finally begun to seem obtainable. They wouldn't have to worry about the former Dragon King being capable of destroying the world at any given moment, they wouldn't have to worry about the formally cursed legendary immortal black wizard trying to wipe out the human race, or a guild of demons trying to destroy all magic. The evil of the world had finally been defeated, and the time for rebuilding had prosperity had followed along with it.

 **Back on Earthland**

The storm had finally started to calm down. It was getting completely out of hand. Guild members were having to save people all around the city constantly.

Laxus and Wendy were the biggest help in the chaos. Laxus had been preventing any lightning from striking around Magnolia, while Wendy used all of her power to navigate the tornadoes away from their home.

Gray was also doing a great job of helping to protect the residents.

Ezra along with Mirajane were organizing the other mages into squads that would work well together in this type of event, something Mavis would usually be left in charge for, but she was still in no state to help the guild as she was locked away in her home in the woods.

Laxus and Wendy were currently taking a break in the streets of Magnolia, attempting to catch their breath.

"Good job out there, redirecting those tornadoes is no easy feat by any means, I'm proud." Laxus stated as he looked over to his fellow dragon slayer. She gave him a shy smile, as she still wasn't fully comfortable around the older Master of their guild.

"Thank you, Master." Wendy replied gratefully. She finally steadied her breath and looked around. The town hadn't received all that much damage, but it was still upsetting to see their home sustaining new problems after just going through something as damaging as Ragnarok.

Laxus must've been able to tell what she was thinking as he suddenly spoke out saying, "Yeah... it's pretty damn annoying to have to constantly repair this old town." The older man stated with a sigh. He really wanted to have a conversation with his younger guild mate, ever since becoming master, he wanted to get a stronger bond with everyone in the guild so they would feel more comfortable around him.

It looked like Wendy was going to respond, but her thoughts were cut off by the two of them noticing Gildarts approaching them.

"Gildarts, do you have any reports on the condition of the citizens?" Laxus questioned worriedly, afraid of how many people could've been injured in the storm, or even possibly killed.

"Yes, 23 citizens have been confirmed as injured during the storm. Gajeel is out currently leading a squad with Levy in search of any other people who may be hurt. Things actually aren't as bad as we thought they'd be." Gildarts answered as he reached the two dragon slayers.

They couldn't help but sigh in relief, it really wasn't as bad as they thought it'd be.

"Also, your assistance has been requested by Erza, Wendy. She wants you to use your healing magic on the injured back in the infirmary." Gildarts informed the young bluenette.

She simply nodded as she quickly ran off in compliance towards the guilds infirmary. Laxus watched her run off and felt a bit of disappointment, which didn't go unnoticed by the ace of Fairy Tail.

"What's the problem" Gildarts flat out questioned, now crossing his arms. Laxus attempted to play it off with a mere fake confused expression, but the older mage saw through it with ease. "Don't even try playing dumb lightning rod, just spill it." He questioned again.

Laxus sighed. "Well you know how I want to get closer with all of our guild mates" said Laxus.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I specifically wanted to try and get a bit closer with Wendy, because it's obvious that she's hiding how much Natsu's death has been affecting her." Laxus answered with a frown. His death affected everyone greatly, but it struck some way harder than others. No one measured up to Mavis obviously, but Wendy was coming as a close second. She hardly ever came by the guild, she spent nearly all of her time locked away in her room in Fairy Hills, she won't even talk to her best friend Carla about her sadness.

"Well it wasn't that long ago really, if we're being honest it's still having a pretty big effect on the both of us." Gildarts stated as he started to remember the sadness of losing the man he looked at as a son.

"Yes, but Natsu was everything she looked up to Gildarts, he saved her life countless times along with the fact that he brought her into Fairy Tail after her old guild was destroyed. He and that cat is all that she had left. After losing him... I don't know much more she can take" Laxus explained. Being the master he felt that it was his absolute responsibility to look after all of his guild makes and feel the burden of their own problems.

The older mage sighed as he saw how much this was troubling Laxus. He walked over and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "This is why Gramps chose you for master ya know... he saw how much you looked out for us." Gildarts stated, before starting to walk towards the guild.

"Yeah well if we're still being honest Natsu was a lot more qualified than I am... or ever will be..." Laxus responded quietly.

 **With Gajeel**

Gajeel was currently running throughout the town followed by Levy, Jet, Droy, Cana, and Mest. They were all assigned with the task of searching for and rescuing injured citizens. He was the leader of this squad and was the most important member because of his dragon slayer nose being able to sniff out just about anything and anyone.

Jet and Mest were the next up in importance, because of how fast Jet would be able to run someone back to the infirmary and how Mest can just teleport them. Levy was with them because she simply insisted on going with Gajeel, as always.

As Gajeel was running by a few damaged houses, he started to hear faint crying coming from within one of the building thanks to his advanced hearing. He kicked the door down of the house without a second thought and was instantly greeted with a raging fire.

"What is it Gajeel?" Levy questioned as she saw the dragon slayer just run into a burning building. She ran to his side and started to hear the crying as well, it sounded like it was coming from the second floor of the house. She backed up a little as the heat was too much for someone like her.

"I got this" Gajeel stated confidently as he turned his body into black steel. He then ran into the flames and towards what Levy assumed to be the staircase.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out as she watched his image fade away into the flames. She didn't doubt that he could save whoever was up there, but she was still concerned about him and the burns that he could potentially get from the raging fire.

Gajeel somehow managed to find his way to the staircase of the house, what was left of it anyways. It was originally a spiral designed staircase leading to the upper level, but the flames had completely destroyed it. So, improvising, he simply jumped as high as he could and grabbed the edge of the upper flooring. He had no problem doing a simple muscle up to reach the second floor.

He could now clearly tell where the cries were coming from. There was a closed door at the very end of the hallway with the burning sign on it that said "Sophie"

 _"Shit, is there a little girl in there?"_ Gajeel fearfully thought to himself.

He ran towards the door and since he was assuming that the door was locked, he just shoulder charged right though. He spotted a young girl who couldn't have been older than 7 sitting in the corner crying. Flames were quickly spreading throughout the room and making its way toward the little girl who he was now guessing was named Sophie.

She looked up at him, clearly afraid of both the flames and the monster looking steel maniac that just burst through her door.

Without any more hesitation, he ran to the girl, bridal style picked her up and looked for some sort of exit in the room that didn't involve running through any flames. He then noticed a closed window in the room and jumped through it with his back facing the glass to protect the girl from the shards of the shattering glass.

He managed to land on his feet in the wet street in front of his concerned squad, like a complete bad ass.

"Mest, get this girl back to the guild's infirmary immediately" Gajeel ordered. He dropped the little girl so Mest could take care of the rest.

He quickly returned after completely the dragon slayers order.

Gajeel then came out of his black steel form and fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. His body was completely over heating from running through a house filled with flames. He had burn marks all over his body and the pain was incredible, even for someone of his power.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted as she rushed over to him. She started to panic when she saw all of the burns on his body. She was filled with absolute fear for the man that seemed invincible to her. "What were you thinking?! I could've used my solid script to use some water to put out the fire!" Levy lectured the dragon slayer as she looked at more of his burns.

"It wouldn't be fast enough... and besides... Gehe... I got to look super bad ass this way..." Gajeel stated through his heavy breathing with a stupidly big grin on his face.

 **Time skip: 5 days**

Everyone had been gathered at the guild for further instruction on what they would do to help reconstruct the town. It was a constant job here at Magnolia for Fairy Tail wizards, so no one really complained or was surprised at this point.

Laxus was giving people jobs for the day while Ezra helped the injured citizens find their families.

The guild itself however, was not at all lively as it was before... well, Ragnarok. No one could bring themselves to really have a guild brawl without the fire dragon slayer. It just wasn't the same. They were one of the quietest guilds in all of Fiore now. People just took a job for the day and then they just left.

Mira still tried to put on a smile for everyone and act like her usual self to lighten everyone's mood, but even that wasn't enough. Gray would stick around her to make her feel better since no one would actually give any effort to have a conversation anymore.

Ezra would be gone most of the time on jobs like most of the guild. She tried to stay strong for everyone, she even tried to go to Mavis and help her. But after her Curse of Contradictions almost took away her life, she learned that it was best to just leave her alone.

Laxus and Gildarts were the ones who were seemingly the best at handling everything, but rumors started to spread around the continent that he was going to resign as master and pass of the duties of master to Mavis.

It had gotten so out of hand that Laxus had to gather the guild members together and announce that he wasn't considering quitting on the guild in the slightest, which came as a relief to everyone. Besides, why would he even think of giving those responsibilities to Mavis after everything she's been going through? rumors can say some pretty crazy things, but that's why they're called "rumors"

Gajeel was healed up pretty quickly thanks to Wendy, who didn't say much to anyone. She left pretty quickly without saying goodbye which confused him. He didn't want to question her on anything, as he felt that he would only end up making things worse with her if he tried to force any information out of her.

The iron dragon slayer had been going out on constant jobs with Levy ever since Ragnarok, as he found it to be a good way to distance himself from the depressing reality of what the guild had become. It was also a way for him to bond with the Solid script type magic user, he'd never admit it to anyone, but he had start to realize that he had developed feelings for her for a long time.

He wasn't a dense idiot either, he could tell that Levy also had feelings for him, which at first, he thought was impossible since they were just about nothing alike, but then again, Natsu and Mavis didn't exactly have the most in common out of all the possible couples in the guild. So, his doubts were washed away pretty quickly with good time.

 **With Natsu**

 _"March 17_ _th_ _... don't forget... you big dummy"_ those words rang through Natsu's head as he suddenly jolted up from his trance of deep thought.

He was breathing heavily as he felt a massive amount of magic power surge within him. It was like nothing he's every felt before, the sensation kept building and building within him. He looked at his hands in disbelief of whatever was happening to him. He felt magic coursing through his veins.

"What the hell... is... happening... to me?!" Natsu barely managed to choke out those words as it started to get oddly painful. Suddenly Zeref was standing before him with a smile on his face.

"You've started to reach the final stage of digesting Acnologia's magic, and I have to say, I am impressed that you've managed to do it in such a little amount of time." Zeref answered. He honestly didn't think that it would be possible, this should've taken at least a year for him to manifest it all, but Natsu has been managing to do it in less than half that time.

Natsu tried to respond, but the pain was too great. He ended up falling on his knees holding his gut, trying to cope with it all. It felt as though his body was trying to make new magic containers for all the magic that was entering his body... which doesn't feel too pleasant for anyone wondering.

Zeref felt bad for him, but he knew that this was necessary for him to finish the process of digesting all of his new magic power. "It'll all be worth it soon enough, this is by far the most painful part of this whole thing, but it doesn't last very long, which is the bright side." The black wizard stated, trying to get his little brother to at least attempt to look at the bright side of all the sudden pain.

Natsu then let out his signature toothy grin as he looked up through the pain at his brother.

"I told you... March 17th... mark your calendar..."

 **To be continued...**

 **Chapter 24: Wind and Fire**

 **A/N: Okay so I have no idea how you guys are going to like this chapter. I really wanted to get a lot of character development in for this chapter but I don't really know how well I could've done it.**

 **This also took me all day to write thanks to some pretty good Writers Block.**

 **I would really appreciate it if you guys could leave a review on this chapter and let me know what you thought of it, it means a lot to me to hear from you guys. -Navis4Life**


End file.
